Chamboulements
by lemon-in-twilight
Summary: /EN PAUSE! Ne lisez pas, vous allez adorez et attendre la suite encore plus! ;) / Tôme 2 de 'Mon corps sans mon coeur' Des rebondissements inattendus, des problèmes qui surviennent ou reviennent... Bella saura-t-elle passer au travers de tout ça? Lemons à prévoir, bien sûr...
1. Chapter 1

Lemon-in-twilight 2 (1) Chamboulements

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais seule dans mon lit. Je décidais de me rendre à la cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner et j'y trouvais Emmett, attablé sur le comptoir. Je soupirais, me disant que cela serait peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrais ainsi. Je me mis à geindre et me jetais dans ses bras qu'il referma autour de moi en soupirant.

-Bonne fête, Bell's.

-Non! Je ne veux pas que tu partes!

-Je vais devoir y aller…

Je réprimais mes larmes et jouais avec le collet de son t-shirt.

-À quelle heure dois-tu partir? Demandais-je avec une petite voix enrouée.

-À 14 heures.

Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur. 9 heures. Cela nous laissait donc cinq heures tout les deux. Trois, si Jasper ce joint à nous. Emmett raffermit sa prise autour de moi.

-T'inquiètes pas, ma belle, tu sais que je vais revenir, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Mais ca sera dans longtemps et… et tu vas me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Bella.

Nous restâmes comme ça, sans bouger, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Bon, se reprit Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ta fête?

-Partir avec toi, grommelais-je. Appart ça, rien!

-Oh, c'est dommage… parce que Jasper et moi avons un cadeau à t'offrir.

Jasper arriva justement dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne portant qu'un pantalon jogging.

-C'est vrai, il t'attend dehors, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

J'allais dehors, trainant les pieds, mais quand j'y arrivais, un sourire éclaira mon visage. Une magnifique voiture noire se tenait devant la maison. Je me précipitais pour aller la toucher, voir si elle était bien réelle. Quand j'approchais ma main, le matériau de la voiture entra en contact avec mes doigts. J'entendis Emmett et Jasper rirent derrière moi et me retournais et allais les serrés dans mes bras.

-Mais, pourquoi, m'exclamais-je, vous savez que j'économisais pour m'en acheter une!

-Justement, commença Emmett, on s'est dit que tu pourrais économiser pour autre chose. Et comme ça, tu pourras venir me voir à l'université.

Je leur souris et me jetais dans leur bras.

-Merci, m'écriais-je.

Je me séparais d'eux un moment.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant que la journée ne soit finie?

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit Jasper, c'est ton anniversaire après tout! Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Edward?

Je baissais la tête.

-Non… aucune… Mais, il est encore tôt, hein? Il peut toujours appeler…

Je sentis une main me caresser le dos et vis que c'était Emmett. Cependant, il ne me regardait pas, il regardait étrangement Jasper. C'était comme s'ils se connectaient un message dont je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens. D'habitude, j'arrivais à lire sur leurs visages, mais cette fois, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser.

-Oui, sourit finalement Emmett, sûrement. En attendant… Jasper.

Ce dernier fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un trousseau de clés.

-Tu veux aller essayer ta nouvelle voiture?

-Bien sûr! Vous venez avec moi?

-Désoler, mais il faut que j'aille trouver Alice, s'excusa Jasper.

-Bon… très bien… et toi Emmett?

Je me tournais vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui sautais dans les bras et il m'ouvrit la porte du conducteur. J'y entrais en sautillant jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett s'assoit avec moi. Je démarrais dès qu'il fut attaché. Il se cramponna à son siège mais avait un sourire immense sur son visage.

-Hé, arrête de me détaillé comme ça et regarde la route! S'écria-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire mais regardais devant moi. J'adorais cette voiture, elle avait la vitesse et le charme qu'une voiture pouvait avoir. Quand je l'arrêtais, nous étions devant un petit restaurant.

-Tu veux manger, demandais-je en sortant de la voiture. Je t'invite.

Il sortit à son tour et vint à mes côtés pour m'ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Nous nous assîmes et profitâmes du repas et de la présence de l'autre autant que nous le pouvions. Quand le repas fut terminé, Emmett me dit qu'il allait aux toilettes. J'en profitais pour sortir mon portable de mon sac à main et regardais si j'avais manqué un appel. Seul un texto de ma mère s'y trouvait.

_Bonne anniversaire ma chérie, amuses-toi bien avec ton père. Dit à ton frère que je suis fière de lui pour avoir été accepté à l'université! _

_P.S. : Je ne serais pas joignable pour quelques temps, Phil et moi partons pour l'Angleterre. _

_Je vous aime fort, bisous._

_Renée_

Ah, cette chère mère! Toujours à s'occuper de ses enfants avant son propre bonheur! (sarcasme quand tu nous tiens!) Emmett revint des toilettes.

-Alors, des nouvelles?

-Oui... De maman, elle est fière de toi pour l'université et me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! Ensuite, elle m'écrit qu'elle part en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée avec Phil…

Il éclata de rire, sûrement à cause de mon ton plutôt frustrée.

-Bon, allez, il nous reste encore quatre heures ensemble, et je dois t'amener quelque part, déclara Emmett en enfilant sa veste et me lançant la mienne.

Je l'attrapais au vol et le suivis. Le voyant se diriger vers le côté conducteur, je faillis l'arrêter puis me dis que ça ne valait pas la peine et lui lançais les clés en soufflant fortement. J'embarquais dans MA nouvelle voiture. AH! J'adorais ces mots!

-Bon... et où va-t-on? Demandais-je.

-Surprise, sourit-il.

Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant. Je sursautais et ne regardais même pas la personne qui appelait étant sûre que ce serait Edward.

-Salut, mon amour, répondis-je.

-Wow, dit une voix qui n'était certainement pas celle d'Edward. Je ne pensais pas qu'on était si proches, rit Jake à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ah... Salut Jake, dis-je quelque peu déçue mais tout de même contente de lui parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de m'entendre, éluda-t-il.

-Si, si... je croyais que c'était... quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ah...

-Pourquoi tu m'appelais? Demandais-je alors. Habituellement, c'est la personne qui appelle qui à quelque chose à dire...

-Et c'est exactement pourquoi je t'appelais. Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci... mais, comment l'as-tu su?

-J'ai mes sources, chère amie. Alors, quand vas-tu passer prendre ton cadeau?

Je rigolais.

-Euh... Demain?

-Ça marche pour moi. Alors, on se voit demain! Bye, Bella!

-Bye.

Je soupirais en fermant mon portable et le rangeant dans ma poche.

-Et voilà, on est arrivés! S'exclama Emmett.

C'est à ce moment que je sortis de mes pensées et regardais par la fenêtre. Nous étions dans un stationnement où toutes les places ou presque étaient prises. Je regardais au-delà des voitures et vis des manèges... beaucoup de manèges. Mon visage s'illumina.

-Une fête foraine! M'exclamais-je, joyeuse. Tu m'amènes à une fête foraine!!!

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et sortit de la voiture. J'y sortis alors à quatrième vitesse et me mis à bondir partout. Il ne m'arrêta pas cette fois et ne fis que rire de mon comportement. Il me suivit jusqu'aux guichets et paya les billets. Nous entrâmes et je voulus aller dans le bateau pirate mais il m'emmena vers un stand de tirs. Je regardais autour de moi puisqu'il ne bougeait pas et j'attendais. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard que j'aperçus Rosalie, au loin, suivit d'Alice et Jasper. Ils nous sourirent tous et vinrent me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Quand Jasper me serra dans ses bras, il me dit :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais passer ton anniversaire avec Alice?! Pour qui tu me prends?

Je souris et l'étreignis. Mais ma tête était ailleurs, mes yeux regardaient l'entrée du parc d'attraction, attendant d'y voir apparaître Edward. Quand je me séparais de Jasper, il remarqua mon regard insistant vers l'entrée et me fit un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, murmura-t-il. Tu viens, on va dans le bateau pirate! Sourit-il ensuite.

J'hochais la tête et nous nous rendîmes tous vers l'attraction choisie. Rosalie et Alice s'étaient assises en avant de Jasper, Emmett et moi, nous laissant entre frères et sœurs pour un dernier moment. Du moins... pour le reste des mois à venir... Et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Tout le long du manège, je me cramponnais à eux. Pendant les montagnes russes aussi et la plupart des manèges. La plupart du temps, je restais avec Emmett et Jasper, et Rosalie et Alice restaient ensembles.

Deux heures plus tard, Rosalie manifesta son intérêt pour _le tunnel de l'amour_ à Emmett. Il accepta et Alice voulu y aller aussi avec Jasper. Ils me regardèrent, incertains.

-Oh, c'est bon, allez-y... je vais... aller me perdre dans l'attraction avec les miroirs.

-Tu en es sûre? Demanda Emmett.

J'hochais la tête, certaine. Rosalie et Alice méritaient bien un peu de temps avec leurs copains après m'avoir laissé les utilisés toute la journée...

-Oui, allez-y!

-Merci, Bella, dit Alice en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

Rosalie m'étreignit elle aussi et ils partirent tous vers l'attraction. Quand ils furent hors de vue, je m'assis sur un banc en soupirant. Mais où était donc Edward? Je pris mon portable et cherchais son numéro dans mon répertoire. Je le trouvais, l'appelais... et tombais sur sa boîte vocale. Je ne laissais pas de messages et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps leur attraction devait durer et donc, restais assise sur mon banc. Peu de temps après, un clown (oui, oui, un clown) vint m'accoster, je lui souris gentiment et il se mit, à mon plus grand malheur, à gonfler des ballons et les faire prendre une forme d'animal. Il en fit, un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrache enfin un sourire. Il leva son pouce dans un signe d'encouragement et vint s'asseoir sur le banc, avec moi. Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules et, gênée, je me mis à me décaler sur le côté. Il me fit signe d'attendre et sortit un téléphone portable. Il me montra sa liste de contact et j'y trouvais mon nom. Il me mima d'appuyer et c'est ce que je fis. Mon portable sonna et je l'ouvris pour voir le nom de Jake s'y inscrire. Je levais les yeux à sourit.

-Jake? Demandais-je incrédule. Mais.... qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé en clown?!?

-Surprise! Murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu murmure? Chuchotais-je en me penchant vers lui.

-Un clown n'est pas sensé parler...

-Oh... d'accord...

Il posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit une petite boîte qui semblait contenir un bijou. Je la pris et l'ouvris lentement. Dans la petite boîte se trouvait un bracelet en cuir avec une breloque en forme de loup qui hurlait. Je souris et lui tendis mon poignet pour qu'il me l'enfile, ce qu'il fit.

-Merci, il est magnifique!

Je lui donnais un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Quand je revins à ma place, Jake rigola. Je me demandais pourquoi jusqu'à ce que son doigt vienne essuyer de la peinture sur ma joue qui venait de son visage. Je rigolais à mon tour.

-Est-ce qu'on se voit toujours demain.

Il haussa les épaules, semblant vouloir dire « Si tu veux ». J'hochais la tête et il repartit en me faisant un dernier clin d'œil. Je le regardais pendant qu'une petite fille l'abordait, il commençait à lui faire des ballons et forme d'animaux et une couronne qu'il déposa sur sa tête. La petite fille retourna voir sa mère en sautillant joyeusement. Je souris à mon tour. C'est à ce moment que Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie vinrent à ma rencontre en riant. Je leur souris et Emmett vint à mes côtés, me prenant par les épaules.

-Tiens, tu ne t'es pas perdue dans la loge des miroirs? Rigola-t-il.

-La loge des miroirs? Ah!... Euh... non, comme tu peux le voir...

Je vis Jasper regarder sa montre.

-Une heure, déclara-t-il.

Je m'agrippais à Emmett.

-Tu sais, Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On. Va. Se. Revoir. Déclara-t-il lentement, posant ses mots.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, pleurais-je, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

-Allez, Bella, allons-y, dit Emmett. Je vais avec elle... vous pouvez prendre votre voiture et nous rejoindre à l'aéroport dans une demi-heure...

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Emmett me guida jusqu'à la voiture. Jasper nous suivit mais il était tout seul, j'en conclu qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient venue avec qu'importe quelle autre voiture.

-Montez à l'arrière, dit Jasper, je vais conduire.

Emmett lui tendit les clés et s'assit à l'arrière avec moi. Je me couchais sur la banquette et posais ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité, même en voiture, couchée sur la banquette parce que je savais que les bras d'Emmett me retiendraient quoi qu'il en soit. Mes bras enserraient ses genoux le plus fortement possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais besoin de lui! Je n'avais jamais vécue loin de lui plus de deux jours. Parfois, quand il allait dormir chez un ami, quand il était plus petit, je me retrouvais toujours seule, enroulée dans sa couverte, serrant son oreiller comme si c'était lui que je tenais dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais tenir sans lui à mes côtés maintenant. J'avais eu de la difficulté au primaire, quand j'étais en sixième année et qu'il entrait au secondaire. J'avais eu de la difficulté à me faire appréciée, à ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds, etc. Avec le temps, je m'étais endurcie, bien sûr, mais j'avais toujours besoin de lui!!

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà devant la maison. Charlie se tenait sur le pas de la porte, nous attendant avec la valise d'Emmett qui était déjà bouclée. Charlie la déposa dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture, en avant.

-Belle voiture, commenta-t-il en s'attachant.

-Merci, croassais-je.

Il me lança un regard désolé dans le rétroviseur mais je calais ma tête dans les genoux d'Emmett._ Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte..._

POV Emmett

Je savais qu'elle souffrait, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, si j'avais eu de la place dans ma valise, je l'aurais amené avec moi...

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, Bella resta accroché à moi tout le temps de la file d'attente pour aller enregistrer mes bagages. Charlie et Jasper nous attendaient un peu plus loin... Peu après, Rose et Alice arrivèrent et allèrent se poser proche de Charlie et Jazz. Une fois mes bagages enregistrés, je pris Bella par la taille et la guidais vers le reste de la famille. Je la sentais se tendre quand je voulus me défaire de son étreinte afin de dire au revoir à tous le monde, mais elle me laissa tout de même non sans beaucoup de réticence. J'embrassais Alice sur la joue et vis les larmes dans ses yeux. Je fis ensuite une accolade à Charlie.

-Sois prudent, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je suis si fier de toi!

Je lui souris et passais à Rose. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Je la tins dans mes bras un long moment avant de la relâcher.

-Tu vas me manquer, soufflais-je dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Toi aussi, dit-elle, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de pointer le bout de leur nez.

Je lui souris et passais à Jasper. Je soufflais un bon coup et le pris dans mes bras.

-Prends soin d'elle, dis-je en parlant de Bella. Elle en aura besoin...

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle gardait la tête baisée, les épaules affaissées. J'avais l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondré.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Jazz. Je prendrais soin d'elle...

J'hochais la tête tristement, sachant que le prochain au revoir serait le pire. Je me dirigeais donc vers Bella, qui ne levait pas la tête, qui ne bougeait pas. J'arrivais devant elle et soulevais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Son menton tremblotait.

-Tu survivras, Bella... Et on va se revoir, le téléphone, ça existe, les courriers électroniques aussi.... Tu m'appelles n'importe quand. Pour du bien, pour du mal, pour quelque chose, ou pour rien, je n'en ai rien à faire. Si tu ressens le besoin de m'appeler, tu le fais. Je serais toujours, toujours, toujours là pour toi.

Les larmes si bien contenues jusqu'à présents s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime, Emmett, croassa-t-elle. Et même si je ne te l'ai pas dit, je suis fière de toi... J'espère que tu trouveras ta place là-bas... enfin, je veux dire... fais ta place... Et reviens vite, finit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras et regardais l'heure. Il me restait environ une demi-heure, ce qui me laissait juste assez de temps pour passer les détecteurs de métaux et tout le tralala.

J'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux de Bella et reniflais la senteur de freesia. C'était une chose que je ne voulais surtout pas oublier quand je serais à l'université. Je me séparais finalement d'elle et essuyais les dernières larmes qui coulaient toujours de ses paupières. J'embrassais son front et ses joues mouillées et saluais tout le monde une dernière fois avant de partir vers les détecteurs de métaux. Quand j'eus finalement passé à travers tout ce qu'Il y avait à passer, j'attendis que mon vol soit annoncer. Je m'assis donc dans un siège et attendis. Une minute plus tard, mon portable sonna. Je l'ouvris et lus le texto :

_Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'aime._

_B._


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon-in-twilight 2 (2)

POV Bella

Je fermais mon portable après lui avoir envoyé mon texto, je voulais être sûre d'être la dernière personne avec qui il avait un contact dans Forks. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais c'était mon frère et cela ne faisait même pas deux petites minutes qu'il était hors de vue que je paniquais littéralement. Jasper m'avait prit par la taille, me retenant de tomber tellement mes jambes étaient rendues molles. Il m'avait guidé jusqu'à ma voiture et m'avait assise et attaché sur le côté passager. Mon monde s'écroulait. Emmett était partit pour je ne sais combien de temps... Comment allais-je survivre à l'année qui commençait sans lui à mes côtés?

Encore une fois, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés à la maison et que Jasper m'attendait me tenant la porte. Je sortis et entrais à la maison. Charlie devait suivre derrière, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je me rendis, sans un mot, dans la chambre d'Emmett. Le lit était défait, un magasine ouvert traînait sur sa table de chevet. C'était comme s'il n'était partis que pour faire quelques courses et qu'il allait revenir. Je rigolais toute seule. Bien sur qu'il allait revenir, il n'allait faire que quelques courses. Qu'elle idiote j'ai fait! Lui faisant une scène juste parce qu'il allait au magasin! J'avais dus rêver tout ce qui s'est passé : Mon anniversaire, ma nouvelle voiture, Jake en clown (il faut dire que j'avais exagérer avec la réalité... Non mais, Jake en CLOWN?!?), le bracelet venant de Jake, le départ d'Emmett... Tout n'était qu'un rêve... Tout sourire, j'allais me changer et me mis en pyjamas. Je me rendis ensuite dans la chambre d'Emmett et me couchais dans son lit, m'enroulant dans ses draps. De toute façon, il allait revenir bientôt et il allait venir me rejoindre comme il le fait toujours.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

***

Je me réveillais, et comme je le pensais, un corps chaud était collé contre le mien et un bras m'enserrait la taille. Je me tournais, pensant retrouver le visage d'Emmett mais ce fut celui de Jasper que je vis. Il me regardait attentivement pendant que je le regardais curieusement, me demandant où était Emmett.

-Jazz... Il est où Emmett? Je croyais qu'il allait revenir... il a passé la nuit chez Rose? Pourquoi il ne nous en a pas informés... tu le savais toi?

Il me regarda, bouche-bée.

-Bella... tu ne te rappelles pas? Emmett... il est partit à l'université hier après-midi...

La réalité me tomba dessus comme une tonne de briques. Alors, il était parti! Je n'avais pas rêvé? Il était vraiment parti...

-Non! Criais-je. Non, non, non, non, non, non, NON! Je ne le crois pas! Je ne veux pas!

Il me prit dans ses bras et me calma en me caressant les cheveux. Il y a longtemps, Emmett avait découvert que c'était la seule façon de me calmer quand j'étais dans une grande détresse. Je m'écroulais sur son torse et il me prit dans ses bras, toujours caressant mes cheveux.

-Non... non...

Ma voix devenait de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure.

-Bella, calme-toi, tu peux l'appeler quand tu veux, tu sais... tu voudrais l'appeler?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, je dois... je dois y arriver sans lui... De toute façon, il ne part pas pour toujours... n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non, Bella! D'ailleurs, s'il avait le temps, je suis sûr qu'il viendrait en fin de semaine... mais il faut qu'il accumule de l'argent aussi, les billets d'avions ne sont pas donnés.

Je reniflais et pris un peu sur moi. Je me décollais de lui quand mon portable retentit dans la pièce. J'allais le chercher dans la poche de mon pantalon et décrochais. C'était Jake.

-Salut.

-Salut, Bella... euh... je voulais savoir si tu venais toujours à la maison aujourd'hui...

Je me rappelais qu'il m'avait demandé de passer, mais c'était pour mon cadeau...et il me l'avait déjà donné...

-Euh... j'en sais rien... t'as un autre cadeau à m'offrir? Le taquinais-je.

-Eh bien... pour être honnête, oui. Alors, tu viendras le chercher?

-Oh... d-d'accord... mais j'aurais été même si tu n'avais pas eu d'autres cadeau pour moi...

Je fus décontenancée, je ne savais pas qu'il en avait vraiment un autre pour moi, je ne faisais que blaguer...

-Bon, bien, à tantôt...

-Tantôt.

Je fermais mon portable et regardais curieusement si j'avais un appel manqué. Aucun. Edward avait donc définitivement oublié mon anniversaire. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais triste ou contente, d'un côté, j'étais contente puisque cela voulait dire qu'il ne m'achèterait rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela m'aurait gênée. D'un autre côté, j'étais déçue, nous avions échangé nos dates d'anniversaires et j'étais sûre qu'Alice et Rosalie lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé hier. Et donc, que c'était un peu lui qui ne voulait pas m'appeler... Mon portable vibra dans mes mains et je sursautais. Je regardais le nom de la personne qui m'avait appelé: Tanya. Je décrochais et lui dis bonjour.

-Au moins, tu as pensé à moi, toi.

-Euh... oui... bien sûr... Euh... De quoi tu parles...?

-De mon anniversaire... Oh... tu n'étais pas au courant... bien... alors dans ce cas... pourquoi tu m'appelais?

-Désolée, Bella... Bon anniversaire... Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu voulais venir magasiner avec moi... je vais avoir besoin de vêtements avant de commencer la nouvelle année!

-Oh, j'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais j'ai promis à Jake de passer chez lui aujourd'hui. Il voulait me donner... un cadeau...

-Oh, génial, même lui s'en ait rappelé! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Arrête, Tanya, ce n'est pas ta faute... je ne crois même pas te l'avoir dit...

C'était faux, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée ou rien. Je lui avais dit ma date de fête et elle m'avait donné la sienne. C'était d'ailleurs le 17 août. Nous l'avions fêté et pour ce faire, je l'avais amené magasiner avec Alice et Rosalie et nous lui avions payé tout les vêtements qu'elle voulait. Je me rappelle également que Rosalie avait été froide avec elle... je n'avais pas sus pourquoi et ne le savais toujours pas, mais cela m'importait peu. Elle avait été comme ça au début avec moi aussi et voyez où nous en étions rendues...

-Tanya, écoute, je dois aller voir Jake, mais on se rappelle!

-Oui, au revoir, Bella, à bientôt, dit-elle joyeuse.

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendue être aussi joyeuse. Je fermais donc mon portable et me changeais pour aller chez Jake. Je mis un chandail sans manches rayé marron et doré, avec un jeans simple et des talons hauts. Je sortis de la maison et allais rapidement à ma voiture, pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas les clés. Je cherchais Jasper dans toute la maison pour lui demander mes clés et il me les donna. Je repartis alors vers ma voiture et me rendis chez Jake. Quand j'arrivais devant chez lui, j'entendis un chien japper. Confuse, j'entrais chez Jake sans frapper et un petit golden retriever me sauta dans les jambes. Je me penchais et flattais son poil doré, toujours aussi confuse.

-Jake? Appelais-je.

-Ici, cria-t-il de la cuisine.

J'allais le rejoindre.

-Tu t'es acheté un chien? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiens!

-Oui, en quelque sorte... je l'ai bien acheté, mais il n'est pas à moi...

Il se tourna du comptoir et délaissa ce qu'il faisait pour s'approcher de moi.

-Il est pour toi, s'exclama-t-il en touchant le bout de mon nez.

J'en restais coite. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire?! Il m'achetait un chien? À moi?

-À moi?! Mais... tu n'aurais pas dû... c'est trop! Et Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui en ai déjà parlé et il a accepté à condition que ce soit toi qui s'en occupe. Bien sûr, il grandira et deviendra plus gros, mais il était tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le garde pas pour toi, alors, demandais-je en prenant le chiot qui se frottait à mes jambes dans mes bras.

-Je suis allergique... je n'aurais pas pu le garder plus de trois jours sans vouloir mourir.

-Oh, désolé... euh... tu veux que je parte avec lui?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pas maintenant... Il est très intelligent et le vendeur m'a assuré qu'il est très bien dressé,

Je serrais le chien plus fort dans mes bras, mais sans l'étouffer et allais serrer Jake dans mes bras.

-merci... t'es le meilleur...

-Mais de rien... Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a acheter?

-Euh... j'en sais rien... il ne m'a même pas appelé pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire... alors, je crois qu'il l'a oublié. Mais ne lui dis pas qu'il l'a fait... je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable... un oubli, ça arrive à tous le monde... De toute façon, j'ai eu une merveilleuse journée hier... Tu ne vas jamais le croire... Un clown m'a offert ce magnifique bracelet, lui dis-je en lui tendant le poignet sur lequel se tenait le bracelet en cuir.

Il éclata de rire et je le fis également.

-Au fait, commençais-je, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en clown?

-T'offrir ton cadeau, voyons! Je cherchais un moyen original!... Non, sans blagues, je devais gagner encore un peu d'argent pour t'offrir ce chiot...

-Jake, c'est trop... Tu es tellement gentil avec moi, souriais-je, les yeux probablement pleins d'étoiles.

-Je tiens à toi, Bella. C'est tout!

Je déposais le chiot et courus dans ces bras, le serrant de toutes mes forces.

-Merci beaucoup, Jake... Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, dis-je la tête enfouie dans son torse.

Il rigola et je relevais la tête.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes rencontrés?

J'échappais un rire nerveux.

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle... Mike me courrait après et toi, en sauveur, tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de lui, il est repartit furieux, riais-je. Ensuite, on est allés au cinéma où, en chemin, on a couché ensemble comme des sauvages!... Et pour finir, tu m'as ennuyé et on a écouté le film, mon père est arrivé et m'a passer un savon parce que TA main trainait sur ma cuisse! Comment pourrais-je oublier cette rencontre?!?

-Tu as beaucoup changé, Bella... en bien! Même si quelques fois, la Bella que j'ai d'abord connu me manque parfois... Comme quand Lauren n'a pas voulue que tu te changes dans le vestiaire des filles puisque tu avais fait un mini striptease à l'équipe de football et un cours plutôt chaud, dans lequel j'aurais adoré participer soit dit en passant. Tu te rappelles?

-Oh oui, j'ai dus aller me changer dans vos vestiaires et à mon plus grand malheur, c'est toi qui m'as ouvert la porte! Je me demande d'ailleurs si Lauren sort toujours avec Lucas... tu te rappelles, le mec à qui j'ai fait une fellation...

-Oh oui que je m'en rappelle! J'avais voulue que tu m'en fasses une et tu m'avais dit de m'en occuper moi-même puisque j'avais deux mains!

-Ah les souvenirs... rigolais-je.

-Comme tu dis...

-D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi je t'en voulais... ton arrogance peut-être...

-Ou alors, c'était mon charisme...

J'éclatais de rire et Jake aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par un éternuement.

-je crois que je devrais peut-être y aller... tu commences à avoir les yeux rouges... On se voit à la rentrée!

Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Bye...

Je sortis en prenant le chiot (je devrais peut-être lui trouver un nom, bientôt) et me rendis à la voiture. Pendant le chemin, j'essayais de trouver des noms pour chiens...

***

Quand j'arrivais à la maison avec le chien, Jasper y était et fronça les sourcils.

-Euh... C'est quoi cette boule de poils?

-Cette boule de poils, comme tu dis, est un chiot qui n'a pas encore de nom, et tu serais utile en allant chercher les petits jouets que j'ai achetés au magasin juste pour lui. Allez, rends-toi utile!

Il rigola mais se leva et alla les chercher.

-Merci, chantonnais-je quand il passa près de moi pour sortir.

Il revint les bras pleins des petits jouets.

-Bella! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec tout ça?!?

-S'amuser, Dah! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre?

-La question est plutôt : Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre avec ton argent?

-Jasper, si tu avais voulu que je conserve mon argent, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'acheter cette voiture, avec Emmett! Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il roula les yeux et sourit.

-Bon, où est-ce que je pose ça? Dit-il en secouant les jouets.

-Mets-les parterre... de toutes façon, ils vont ce retrouver aux quatre coins de la maison dans moins de quinze minute!

-Charlie ne sera pas content... D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce chien?

-Chez Jake, il me l'a offert, répondis-je sans me soucier de son commentaire sur Charlie.

-Pardon? Il t'a offert un chien pour ta fête?

J'hochais la tête.

-Alors, il doit t'apprécier vraiment beaucoup... Au fait, Laurent à téléphoné... il va falloir que tu travaille ce soir. Un des barmans a dut annuler.

-Bien... c'est d'accord...

C'est été, j'avais décidé d'essayer les trois emplois. C'est-à-dire : Barman, serveuse et stripteaseuse... de temps à autres... bien sûr, je n'avais pas dit à Edward que je faisais aussi le troisième... De toute façon, depuis un certain temps, Edward ne venait plus au club... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait de son temps, mais il avait aussi le droit à sa liberté après tout! Je décidais d'aller acheter de la nourriture pour chien et tout le tralala. Et ensuite, je relaxais jusqu'à ce soir... jusqu'à ce que j'aille travailler.

***

Vers six heures, Charlie, Jasper et moi étions à table. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim... Je pensais à Edward. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais pas eus de nouvelles. Et il ne peut pas être disparu puisque quand j'appelais à sa maison, Esmé me disait tout le temps qu'il n'était pas là et qu'elle ne savait pas où il était mais qu'il reviendrait. Je pensais également à Emmett. Habituellement, il se trouverait en face de moi, entrain de donner des coups de pieds sur ma chaise... Emmett, qui, à chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers lui, je voyais un visage rieur. Maintenant, quand je levais les yeux, il n'y avait qu'un siège vide... Je ne faisais que piquer ma fourchette dans la nourriture sans jamais la manger depuis un bon moment déjà quand Jasper remarqua mon comportement.

-Tu ne manges pas Bell's?

-Non... je n'ai pas faim, soupirais-je en fixant la chaise vide. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant... Laurent m'attend sûrement...

Jasper s'éclaira la gorge avant de parler.

-Tu fais quoi comme travail ce soir?

-Barman ou... bargirl... dépendamment... Bon, j'y vais... bye!

Je pris mon manteau et sortis. J'embarquais dans ma voiture et démarrais. Je me rendis jusqu'au club et passais devant les gens qui attendaient en ligne et qui se fâchèrent un peu en me voyant passer devant eux. Laurent vint à ma rencontre.

-Ah, Bella! Tu es bien en avance...

-Je sais... mais je voulais être prête...

-Hum... hum... au fait, Joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci....

Génial... même lui n'avait pas oublié...

-Bon, assez parler... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement?!

-Oh... je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer... mais laisse moi une minute et je serais la plus belle du club!

-Mouais... écoute, j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois belle, tu l'es toujours. Je veux que tu sois sexy!

-Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux... laisse moi une minute, d'accord?

Je relevais mon chandail jusqu'au niveau de ma poitrine, enlevais mon jeans sans aucune pudeur et pris une paire de ciseaux. Je découpais le tissu pour m'en faire un minishort que j'enfilais.

-Tu vois, dis-je en tournant sur mon même. Ce n'était pas si difficile!

-Voilà qui est mieux! Tu peux aller danser un peu en attendant... on n'ouvre pas avant 15 minutes...

-D'accord... peut-être...

-Tu sais, Bella... Si James t'avais choisie, c'est parce que tu avais du potentiel...

-Ah oui? Et en quoi? Sexe? Parce que j'étais vierge, j'étais un meilleur coup?!

-Bella, je parle de la danse... tu as ça dans le sang... dès la première fois que tu es montée sur scène, tu avais déjà beaucoup d'entrain... mais quand tu as arrêté, on dirait que tu as arrêté de vivre...Rappelles-toi comme tu te sentais vivante chaque fois que tu montais sur scène... chaque fois que tu voyais le regard des autres sur toi... et maintenant, on dirait une fille modèle... tu as beaucoup changé... mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon... je ne te connais pas si personnellement, mais je sais que la danse à toujours fait partie de toi... Si tu veux, je peux te laisser carte blanche pour cette semaine... si tu décide de monter sur scène, tu auras le loisir de faire ce que tu veux, monter sur scène ou non, enlever tes vêtements ou pas, de bouger ou pas... ce que tu veux. Penses-y, finit-il.

J'en avais le souffle coupé, je ne savais pas quoi dire. D'un côté, j'adorais la danse, mais de l'autre, comme Jake et Laurent me l'avaient si bien dit : J'avais changé. Pourrais-je vraiment recommencer à danser comme avant? J'en doutais fortement. Comme l'avait dit Laurent, j'avais perdue mon entrain. Je n'étais plus cette même fille qui courrait partout... et je dois tout ça à Edward... C'est lui qui m'a changé... c'est lui qui m'a aider... Et je l'ai aidé aussi apparemment puisque sinon, en ce moment même, il serait avec une autre nana qu'il aurait repêché n'importe où au lieu d'être en couple avec moi...

Je caressais le collier qu'il m'avait donné. J'avais finit par lui en acheter un aussi, en fait, c'était une chaîne qu'il portait toujours. Comme moi.

Dans un sens, ce bijou nous unissait... je ne savais pas pour combien de temps encore, mais pour l'instant, c'était sur la bonne voie...

Je sortis de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une liasse de monde qui s'agglutinèrent au bar. Je me concentrais donc sur mon travail et non sur le reste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mauvais pressentiment**

Je me réveillais avec un son plus agaçant que jamais. Je grognais. Les vacances me manquaient déjà! Eh oui, aujourd'hui : premier jour de lycée... Waouh. Je grognais une seconde fois avant de finalement me lever et me diriger vers la douche. L'eau chaude habituellement si relaxante ne m'aida pas cette fois. Au contraire, j'étais excitée à l'idée de revoir tous le monde, voir dans quelles classes j'irais, avec qui je serais. Je m'étais fait tellement d'amis que cela m'aurait étonné que je n'aille personne dans mes classes (ce qui était plutôt improbable). Je sortis donc de la douche et commençais à m'habiller. Fidèle à mon style vestimentaire que j'avais d'ailleurs un peu délaissé le temps des vacances, j'enfilais une jupe courte en jeans et un débardeur rouge sang. Je me maquillais un peu et enfilais ensuite mes légers talons hauts argentés. Je descendis les escaliers, triste de ne pas voir Emmett appuyé sur le cadre de porte à m'attendre, levant un sourcil à ma tenue et ensuite partir pour démarrer la voiture. Ce que j'y trouvais n'était pas si mal non plus.

-Edward, criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais tu étais où?!? Je me suis inquiété.

-Désolé, ma belle... j'ai été très occupé...

S'il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus, c'était son choix... je ne le poussais donc pas et acquiesçais.

-Au fait, bon anniversaire! Dit-il en sortant un C.D. de derrière son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Quelques chansons que je t'ai gravé... comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au magasin, j'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau qui signifiait plus pour nous deux. Tu les écouteras et tu me diras ce que tu en penses... et ce qu'elle te rappelle...

Je lui souris et l'embrassais.

-Merci, Edward, je vais l'écouter dès qu'on reviendra.

-Bien... maintenant, tu viens, on va être en retard!

-Oui, bien sûr... mais et Jasper?

-Il est déjà dans la voiture avec Alice et Rose.

-Mais, alors, qu'attendons-nous?! Allons-y!

Il rigola et je le tirais légèrement dehors, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il y monta et j'embarquais du côté passager. Le trajet pour ce rendre au lycée était plutôt long et silencieux. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je pensais à Emmett. Au fait qu'il ne serait plus au lycée avec moi, au fait que Rose semblait souffrir de la perte d'Emmett elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé suite au départ d'Emmett et je la comprenais. J'espérais également qu'il allait revenir vite. Perdue dans mes pensées, ce fut Edward qui m'en sortit en me secouant un peu. Il sortit et j'en fis de même. Peu de temps après, je vis Tanya arrivé. Elle vint nous rejoindre et nous parlâmes un peu. J'allais chercher mon horaire que je n'avais pas eu avant et comparais mes cours avec eux. J'avais encore biologie avec Edward et Tanya. Maths avec Jasper, Alice et Angela. Histoire avec Edward. Éducation physique avec Rose. Anglais avec Alice et Tanya. J'avais Jasper avec moi, en Français.

Je regardais quel était mon premier cours qui se trouvait être Histoire. Edward et moi partîmes donc ensemble et les autres firent de même avec leurs cours. Quand j'arrivais, Jake s'y trouvait, Lauren aussi, pratiquement couché sur son bureau. Je levais les yeux au ciel et grimaçais. Jake me vit et son sourire qui était fictif pour Lauren s'illumina pour moi. Il repoussa Lauren et vint à ma rencontre non sans avoir jeter un drôle de regard à Edward. Il m'enlaça fortement et je lui rendis son étreinte.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois, lui dis-je méchamment en parlant de Lauren.

-Et tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard? Contra-t-il malicieusement.

Je rigolais et pris la main d'Edward derrière moi qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je ne crois pas, non. De toute façon, j'ai le meilleur pour moi toute seule.

-Mouais... c'est ça, bougonna-t-il.

Je souris et nous allâmes nous asseoir. Jake se trouvait derrière Edward et moi, comme ça, je n'avais qu'à me retourner pour lui parler si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire. Le professeur entra et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle William Tanner, et je suis votre professeur d'Histoire pour cette année.

Année qui serait des plus ennuyantes... quoi que... avec Edward à mes cotés... Ça reste à voir... Je croisais tout de même les bras sur ma poitrine et m'affalais dans ma chaise. Au bout d'un moment, je lançais un regard malicieux à Edward, Edward qui ne l'avait pas vu. Ma main alla se faufiler discrètement vers sa cuisse. Il ne me repoussa pas, mais ne m'encouragea pas non plus. Je commençais à la monter vers son entrejambe quand je reçus une boule de papier derrière la tête. Je me retournais et fusillais Jake du regard. Mais il me regardait, étonné, ce qui me prouva qu'il n'était pas le coupable. Il me fit même un petit geste du pouce montrant la place derrière lui : Lauren. Celle-ci me jetait un regard de haine, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je cherchais quelque chose à lui lancer en retour et ne trouvais que ma gomme à effacer. C'était peut-être enfantin, mais je la lui jetais tout de même. Je vise trèèèèèès bien, et donc, la gomme a atterrit directement sur son front, qu'elle frotta en grimaçant. Jake éclata de rire et moi aussi, dérangeant les explications de Tanner qui n'était pas très content.

-Puis-je savoir la cause de cette hilarité Mademoiselle... Swan, dit-il après avoir regarder dans ses papiers.

-Non, ce n'est tout simplement pas de vos affaires, ai-je alors dit, insultée.

D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait l'air : insulté. Je décidais alors de garder profil bas jusqu'à la fin du cours. Jake, par contre, ne s'arrêtait pas de rire et je ne pus retenir un sourire à mon tour. Edward restait étonnamment concentré sur le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, je décidais de le questionner.

-Edward... tu vas bien? Tu m'as l'air... coincé...

-Je vais bien, sourit-il simplement. On se rejoint à la cafétéria.

-D'accord, acceptais-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire devant son humeur massacrante.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui prenait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je tripotais le collier qu'il m'avait offert lors du bal. Je ne l'enlevais jamais, sauf quand j'allais dans la douche, et je le tripotais quand j'étais nerveuse. Comme maintenant. Mon second cours ce fit dans un calme frôlant le ridicule. Je me trouvais en Français, avec Jasper. La professeure inspirait le respect. Personne n'osait parler ou commenter son habit jaune banane. Enfin, personne a part moi... J'ai eu droit à une remontrance... Ouhhhh!!! Attention les yeux! Bella a eu une remontrance!! Je n'en revenais pas. Un peu plus et elle m'envoyait dans un coin pendant 18 minutes (c'est-à-dire, mon âge...)! Bon, je me serais peut-être fatigué au bout d'un bon moment, mais quand même.

Bref, pour en revenir à cette étrange professeure, elle avait beau s'habiller en banane, elle savait enseigner le français. Ce que j'appréciais, pour une fois. Je n'ai donc pas fait d'autres commentaires. Je remarquais que Jasper s'ennuyait à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'Alice lui manquait ou si c'était à cause du cours. Toute la classe bougonna quand la professeure – Madame Sandra Lowen – nous donna un travail à faire à donner pour dans deux semaines. Il fallait prendre une chanson au hasard, n'importe laquelle, en Français ou en Anglais et donner notre perspective sur cette chanson. Cela pouvait être triste, joyeux, colérique, aucun problème, mais cela devait prendre au moins 3 pages recto seulement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait me prendre... Juste pour trouver la chanson, j'avais un blocage énorme. Mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je devais avouer que, quand j'avais un sujet de trouvé, la feuille se remplissait rapidement. Le travail devait être remit dans deux semaines et comptait pour 30% de la note, je devais donc trouver une chanson rapidement. Mme Lowen ajouta que l'on pouvait écrire ce qu'on voulait sur ces 3 pages, en autant que cela ait un rapport avec la chanson choisit.

Sur ce, la cloche sonna, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Je fis un petit signe à Jazz et partis. J'avais besoin de quelques minutes seule. J'avais une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver... mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait être. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour à la salle de Gym. Je pris mon sac avec mes vêtements de sport (j'avais décidé de m'en garder, au cas où...) et partis vers cet endroit qui m'avait accueillis tant de fois l'année dernière. Je me suis changé et commençais à frapper. Je frappais et pensais. Avec la musique à plein volume sur mon Ipod, je frappais, frappais, et frappais, encore et encore... Je pensais à Emmett, à Edward, à Renée... Je pensais et frappais... longtemps...

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je m'arrêtais, transpirante et haletante. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'heure et vit que la cloche sonnerait dans environ 10 minutes. Je n'aurais pas le temps de manger, il fallait absolument que j'aille prendre une douche. Je pris mes quelques affaires et me précipitais dans une des douches. Je me lavais rapidement, retouchais mon maquillage et sortis. J'allais rapidement prendre mes cahiers pour mon prochain cours qui s'avérait être le cours de Maths. Je m'y précipitais juste à temps. J'entrais dans mon cours et repérais Jasper et Alice assis côte à côte et Angela assise avec Ben. Je cherchais une place ou m'asseoir et en repérais une presque au fond de la classe. Loin de Jasper, Alice, Angela et Ben. Jasper me fit un sourire d'excuse quand j'y allais. Je m'assis en soupirant et attendis la fin du cours...

Seule dans mon coin, je gribouillais quelques dessins quand je remarquais mes jointures. Elles étaient ensanglantées. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Je levais donc la main et demandais si je pouvais aller à l'infirmerie. J'obtins l'autorisation et sortis donc de la classe. Je vis Jasper me jeter un regard inquiet mais je le rassurais d'un signe de tête. Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie d'un pas plutôt lent. Mes jointures m'élançaient douloureusement mais je n'y portais pas attention. J'arrivais tout de même à l'infirmerie et quand je poussais la porte (avec mon pied) le souffle de l'infirmière se coupa.

-Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, ma pauvre?

-Oh, rien de bien grave... j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'étais entrain de frapper dans le sac de frappe dans le Gym... et je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force... Alors, voilà le résultat.

-Bon... montres-moi ça...

Je lui tendis mes mains qui formaient des poings serrés. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

-Peux-tu desserré les poings, s'il-te-plait? Demanda-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents quand je défis mes poings. La douleur était insoutenable. Je retins un gémissement de douleur quand l'infirmière prit un peu de désinfectant sur mes jointures. Après avoir posé un sac de glace sur mes mains, elle me regarda sévèrement.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te détruis les jointures comme ça... Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois, tu étais dans une grande détresse... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé maintenant?

-Rien... et puis, de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas psychologue, vous êtes infirmière, alors, laissez moi!

-Vous savez, Mademoiselle Swan... la dernière fois que je me suis fait répondre aussi agressivement, c'était par votre frère... Emmett... Il est à l'université en ce moment, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Si, il l'est... Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement pour ça que j'étais dans mes pensées... j'étais juste... perdue dedans... ce n'est certainement pas de la faute d'Emmett ou celle de personne d'autre! M'écriais-je.

La cloche sonna, me faisant sursauté. Je pris mes cahiers et sortis sans un mot de plus. Jasper m'accosta dans le corridor. Je soupirais.

-Tu vas bien, Bell's?

-Oui, je vais bien... je n'ai pas contrôler ma force, c'est tout!

-Montres-moi ça, ordonna-t-il, gentiment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui tendis mes mains.

-Bella, soupira-t-il. C'est pire que la dernière fois! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

-Oui... mais... je n'ai rien à te dire... je... j'en sais rien... je pensais à Emmett, à Edward, à tout et à rien... et voilà le résultat... je ne savais pas que c'était pire... Je veux dire... je n'avais pas remarqué...

-Bon... tu sais ce que tu vas faire... tu vas rentrer à la maison et appeler Emmett.

-Non, je ne veux pas le déranger...

-Bella... Tu as besoin de lui parler... Et tu le sais très bien...

-Mais-

-Pas de mais. Allez, file!

Je lui souris.

-Merci, Jazz.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partis, avec la voiture, vers la maison. Arrivé, je déposais mon sac à l'entrée et pris le téléphone. Je composais le numéro de portable d'Emmett. J'attendis encore et encore quand je tombais sur sa boîte vocale. Je soupirais et laissais un message.

-Salut, Emmett, c'est Bella... je vois que tu n'es pas là, alors... j'en sais rien... laisse tomber... je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle... je voulais juste te parler... En tout cas, rappelles-moi... ou pas, tu dois être très occupé... euh... Bye.

Je montais me changer pour mettre mes joggings. Je pris mon portable, une pomme et mon Ipod et sortis courir. Je devais me changer les idées. Je courus, courus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive finalement au terrain de soccer abandonné. Il n'y avait personne... parfait. Je me couchais dans l'herbe et attendis... Attendis quoi, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

**POV Emmett**

Je suivais un de mes cours les plus ennuyants à Berkeley quand mon portable vibra. Je sursautais et, sans regarder l'identité de la personne, l'envoyais sur la boite vocale. J'espérais que ce n'était pas trop important. Je regardais autour de moi, personne n'avait entendu. Tant mieux.

Quand le cours se finit, je sortis mon portable et écoutais le message. C'était Bella.

-Salut, Emmett, c'est Bella... je vois que tu n'es pas là, alors... j'en sais rien... laisse tomber... je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle... je voulais juste te parler... En tout cas, rappelles-moi... ou pas, tu dois être occupé... Bye.

Je composais le numéro de la maison en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Je sais que je devais lui manquer, elle me manquait également, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose dans sa voix me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Qu'elle gardait en dedans. Et quand Bella gardait quelque chose en dedans, ce n'était jamais un bon quelque chose.

Le téléphone se décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie. C'est Jasper qui répondit.

-Salut, Jazz, c'est Emmett...

-Salut Em' Tu vas bien?

-Oui... Comment va Bella?

Je sais que ce n'était pas poli ou rien, mais Jazz me connaissait assez pour dire que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais malpoli, c'était parce que je m'inquiétais pour Bella.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jazz. Elle ne t'a pas appelé?

-Oui, mais j'étais dans mon cours et cela fait environ deux heures. Je n'ai pas pu répondre avant.

-Elle n'est pas à la maison...

-Je vais essayer sur son portable...

-D'accord... tu me rappelle si tu l'as au bout du fil...

-D'accord!

Il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle, ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus... Je raccrochais et composais le numéro de portable de Bella. Elle ne répondit qu'à la cinquième sonnerie, justement quand j'allais raccrocher.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Bella! Tu vas bien?!

-... Emmett? Où est-ce que je suis?

Je levais un sourcil, même si elle ne me voyait pas.

-Bella... j'en aucune idée... je ne suis pas près de toi.

-Je sais, sanglota-t-elle.

-Oh, Bella... dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas? Je t'en pris, je n'aime pas te savoir aussi triste...

-T-Tu me manques E-Emmett.

Je sentais une boule se former dans le fond de ma gorge. Je détestais l'entendre pleurer sans pouvoir l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Sans pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. C'était une vraie torture.

-Bella, je sais que c'est dur, crois-moi, ça l'est pour moi aussi.

-Tu viendras me voir? Dit-elle, essayant de contrôler ses pleurs.

-Bien sûr, dis-je, essayant de retenir mes propres larmes quand j'entendis sa voix se briser.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et elle renifla un peu.

-D'accord... d'accord... quand?

-Je ne sais pas, Bella, le prochain long congé que j'ai, c'est dans un mois... ça te va?

-Ouais... en fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le choix...

-Non... en effet... Il n'y a rien d'autre?

-Non, dit-elle.

-Bella... racontes-moi.

-Mais il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

-D'accord...

Je ne la croyais pas une seule seconde, mais je ne poussais pas trop. Cela pourrait mal finir.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, Bell's... et fait moi une faveur, appelle Jasper... il était dans un de ces états... où es-tu?

Cela prit un instant avant qu'elle réponde enfin en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Je suis au terrain de soccer... tu te rappelles?

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, Bell's, on y allait quand tu ne savais même pas encore te tenir debout! Souriais-je à mon tour.

-Tu y viendras avec moi quand tu va venir faire un tour?

Elle retenait ses larmes, une fois de plus...

-Bien sûr... on fera ce que tu veux... tu vas mieux, maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est étrange... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Quel genre de mauvais pressentiment?

-Le genre que je suis assez perdue dans mes pensées que j'arrive à m'érafler les jointures sans m'en rendre compte...

-Oh... alors, c'est un très mauvais pressentiment...

-Ouais... mais je ne sais pas d'où il vient... Je n'en ai aucune idée...

-J'espère que tu trouveras... je dois y aller, maintenant... on se reparle un autre jour?

-J'espère bien!

Je sentis le sourire dans sa voix et cela me réchauffa le cœur...

-Je t'aime, Bell's... prends soin de toi, je t'en pris.

-Je le ferais... je t'aime aussi!

Je fermais mon portable et allais faire les quelques travaux que j'avais à faire pour les cours...

***

**POV Bella**

Je fermais mon portable et me dirigeais vers la maison. Je décidais d'appeler Jasper.

-Bella?

-C'est moi... je voulais juste te dire que j'allais bien...

-Où étais-tu?!

-Sur le terrain de soccer, j'avais besoin de réfléchir... et... je me suis endormie, je crois...

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure... j'arrive de toute façon...

-Bien... à tantôt...

-Tantôt!

Je raccrochais et commençais à courir vers la maison où Jasper me sermonna un peu. Je l'écoutais avec un petit sourire, ravie de le retrouver comme il était avant de connaître Alice.

-Mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça?!? Explosa-t-il enfin.

Mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Parce que je suis contente que tu sois avec moi, tout simplement...

Je le serrais dans mes bras et montais me coucher, mon nouveau petit chien sur mes talons...

_Il lui faudrait un nom à cette boule de poils_.... fut mes dernières pensées avant de m'endormir dans le confort du lit d'Emmett et le chiot à mes côtés...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, laissez vos commentaires :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Raison

Une autre journée de lycée venait de finir. Je me dirigeais donc vers la maison où j'y fus accueillie par Emmett le chien. Oui, j'avais trouvé un nom à ma boule de poils et oui, je lui avais donné le nom de mon frère. Parlant d'Emmett, il me manquait terriblement, mais je savais que dans moins de deux semaines, je le verrais. J'avais hâte. J'avais de la difficulté à me contenir.

Je pris Emmett Jr dans mes bras et l'amenais jusque dans ma chambre, fermait ma porte et l'installais sur mon lit. Je pris mon sac et fouillais dedans pour prendre les devoirs que j'avais à faire quand je vis le CD qu'Edward m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. J'avais oublié de le sortir de mon sac la journée qu'il me l'avait donné. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma chaîne stéréo et m'y rendis. Je sortis le CD de sa pochette et l'insérais. La musique retentit dans la pièce. C'était une mélodie au piano qu'Edward avait interprété pour moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait enregistré sur un CD.

En écoutant cette chanson, tous mes doutes et mes mauvaises impressions s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. J'arrêtais la chanson et courus vers ma voiture. Je me rendis chez les Cullen et cognais. C'est Alice qui m'ouvrit.

-Salut Alice. Edward est là?

-Salut, Bella. Oui, il est en haut. Il fait des devoirs, je crois.

-Merci, souriais-je.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et cognais à la porte. J'entendis un grognement et Edward vint ensuite m'ouvrir. Il semblait ensommeillé.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai écouté ton CD... et j'ai très... très aimé... Je tenais à te remercier, dis-je en mordant sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure.

-Woahh, tu aurais du me dire que m'entendre jouer du piano t'excitait à ce point.

-Eh bien, dis-je en marchant vers lui, le guidant lentement vers son lit. Tu le sais, maintenant.

Je m'approchais toujours plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit, sur le dos. J'embarquais sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, le mordillant légèrement.

-Merci, chuchotais-je contre son cou. J'ai cru que tu avais oublié...

-Comment je pourrais oublier ton anniversaire, Bella?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais tout simplement pas. Je continuais d'embrasser son cou, descendant vers sa chemise que je déboutonnais boutons par boutons. Mes lèvres suivirent chaque boutons détachés jusqu'à son pantalon. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise, le laissant torse nu pour mes yeux gourmands. Je remontais vers son visage et l'embrassais passionnément. Ses mains glissèrent de mes cheveux à mes hanches, pour remonter le long de mes côtes, relevant mon chandail en même temps. Il finit par me l'enlever complètement et le balança dans la pièce. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la mordillais. Il grogna et sa prise autour de moi se raffermit. Il me colla contre lui, me faisant sentir son désir. J'appuyais ma tête sur son torse afin de reprendre mes esprits et me relevais un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Edward, soufflais-je en traçant les contours de son visage.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes. Il me fit basculer afin qu'il se retrouve sur moi. Ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou. Ses mains voyagèrent dans mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise qu'il portait toujours, les boutons détachés et l'envoya valser sur le plancher, à côté du lit. Il traça ensuite une ligne de baisers sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon pantalon. Il fit sauter le bouton et m'en débarrassa doucement. Il enleva ma culotte aussi doucement. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et son boxer et revint m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, chuchotais-je entre deux baisers.

Il entra en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il commença un va-et-vient puissant. Au bout de quinze minutes et plusieurs va-et-vient, nous criâmes le nom de l'autre dans un cri de plaisir. Je me mordis la lèvre autant que je pouvais, mais rien à faire. La sensation était trop puissante. Quand nous reprîmes nos souffles, Edward sortit de moi et s'affala à mes côtés. Il me prit en cuillère et m'embrassa dans le cou une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime aussi, Bella...

Je souris et m'endormis avec son souffle chaud contre mon épaule nue.

***

Je me réveillais emprisonnée dans l'étau des bras d'Edward. Sa sonnerie de réveil faisait un bruit des plus agaçants. Il finit par se retourner et donna un violent coup, ce qui arrêta ces ''bip, bip'' incessants. Je soupirais de bonheur quand les lèvres d'Edward embrassèrent mon épaule, mon cou, mon dos.

-Réveilles-toi, ma belle. Il faut aller au lycée...

Je grognais.

-Allons, si tu te lèves, je te ferais des œufs et... du bacon.

-Du bacon? Demandais-je en ouvrant un œil.

Il rigola silencieusement.

-Oui, chérie, du bacon... je sais que tu adores le bacon...

-Bon, soupirais-je en me tournant vers lui. Si je n'ai pas le choix...

Il rigola une seconde fois et me donna une gentille tape sur les fesses avant de se lever et d'enfiler son caleçon.

-Dépêches-toi si tu veux manger chaud! Dit-il.

Je fis un tour rapide dans la douche et m'enroulais dans la robe de chambre d'Edward. J'allais cogner à la porte de chambre de Rosalie. Elle m'ouvrit la porte en robe de chambre et me sourit.

-Hey, Bella. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Euh... oui... tu vois, je n'avais pas prévue de dormir ici... et je n'ai pas apporter de vêtements de rechange... je peux t'en emprunter?

-Mais oui, bien sûr, Bella, s'exclama-t-elle. Viens!

Elle me tira dans sa chambre puis, dans sa penderie. Je vis quelques chemises d'Emmett accrochés par-ci, par-là. J'en touchais une, la serrant dans mes bras.

-Il me manque énormément, tu sais? Soupira-t-elle

-Oui... à moi aussi... C'est la première fois que... enfin... qu'on est séparés aussi longtemps... Je ressens un vide énorme dans ma poitrine. Comme si une partie de moi était partie.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. Je le ressens aussi, crois-moi...

J'essuyais une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue et me tournais vers elle.

-Il m'a confié qu'il viendrait faire un tour dans environ un mois... je ne sais pas pour combien de temps... la fin de semaine, probablement.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna vers les vêtements qu'elle pourrait me prêter. Elle finit par me lancer un haut noir, des jeans et une ceinture dorée (**ICI**).

-Tiens, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux pour toi, ria-t-elle.

-Ha. Ha, souriais-je. Merci...

-Mais de rien. Maintenant files, ou tu vas être en retard!

Je courus dans la chambre d'Edward et m'habillais rapidement. Je me maquillais et descendis juste au moment où il allait m'appeler pour le petit déjeuner. Je m'assis et mangeais les œufs pendant qu'il mangeait des pancakes. Je gardais le bacon pour la fin et plus d'une fois il m'agaça a essayer de me le voler.

-Bella, c'est moi qui l'ai fait et je ne peux même pas en manger? Argumenta-t-il avec une moue craquante.

-Non! Tu n'avais qu'à t'en faire plus, rigolais-je. Ceux-là sont à moi!

Je lui tirais la langue et il m'embrassa. Il me laissa ensuite finir de manger mon petit déjeuner et nous nous rendîmes ensuite au lycée. Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas embarqué avec nous. Elles prendraient une de leurs (multiples) voitures pour s'y rendre. Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien. Edward était et resterait avec moi. Je ne savais pas d'où m'était venue cette crainte, mais elle s'était envolée dès que mes lèvres s'était de nouveau posé sur celle d'Edward. Pendant qu'il conduisait, sa main se trouvait sur ma cuisse. Je voyais bien qu'il me regardait de temps en temps. Je soupirais.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu me jettes des regards comme ça?

-Rien... je pensais juste que... je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, Bella. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et tu as eu le malheur de te trouver près de moi... je m'excuse, Bella...

-Ça va, Edward. Je comprends... J'ai des périodes comme ça, parfois.

Il me lança un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret et caressa ma cuisse. Je soupirais, joyeuse.

-Alors, commença-t-il, Tu as écouter les chansons... laquelle est ta préféré?

-Euh... eh bien, en fait, quand j'ai écouté la première, j'ai foncé ici pour te remercier... je n'ai pas écouté les autres...

Il rigola.

-Bien, dans ce cas, quand tu les auras écouté... comment me remercieras-tu?

Il me jeta un regard malicieux et serra ma cuisse.

-J'en sais rien, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. On verra.

Nos lèvres n'étant maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, je fermais la distance entre nous et l'embrassais. C'était une chance qu'il connaisse le chemin par cœur parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien voir maintenant. Quand je quittais ses lèvres, nous étions arrivés dans le stationnement du lycée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours.

***

Les jours passèrent et, bien sûr, j'ai écouté les chansons d'Edward. Il y avait celle sur laquelle nous avions dansé pendant le bal, celle sur laquelle, au club, quand il est arrivé et m'a surprise entrain de danser. Ensuite, il enchaînait avec quelques chansons que nous avions écoutées une journée, sur le terrain de soccer abandonné. Et je l'avais bien sûr remercier de ma manière...

Cette dernière semaine avait été géniale. Sauf pour un truc : Edward. Il avait encore disparu sans laisser de numéro de téléphone où le joindre ou rien. Il ne m'avait pas dit où il allait et cela m'inquiétait. J'espérais qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver de grave. Je dois l'avouer, j'étais anxieuse... Mais cette situation peu agréable a fait que j'avais finalement pu choisir une chanson pour mon travail de français. ''Where are you now'' de ''Honor Society'' (_**NdA : Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, écoutez bien les paroles**_). Il était temps, le travail était à remettre Vendredi et nous étions Mercredi, aujourd'hui. Cette chanson me faisait penser à Edward. À comment il m'avait changé. Quand j'eus finalement trouvé la chanson, comme je l'avais prévue, les mots vinrent tout seuls. Je remplis les trois pages d'un seul coup. En une nuit, j'avais finis.

J'avais parlé de ce que cette chanson représentait pour moi, pourquoi je l'avais choisie, mes impressions sur l'artiste par rapport à cette seule chanson, etc. Quand j'eus finis la dissertation, je tombais de sommeil, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je décidais finalement de me lever et me rendre dans la chambre de Jasper. Je savais qu'Alice ne dormait que rarement à la maison, maintenant. Surtout depuis l'incident...

_**Ce qui s'est passé... **_

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et m'étais donc rendue dans la chambre de Jasper. Pour y trouver Alice et lui en pleine action.

-Oups, désolé, m'étais-je excusé rapidement.

J'étais sortie en quatrième vitesse et étais retourné dans ma chambre. Il n'avait plus été question de dormir après ça. J'étais bien trop sous le choc.

_**De retour...**_

Alice et moi avions tissé des liens ensemble. Nous avions essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé après que Jasper et elle se rencontrent. C'est là que tout avait commencé. Mais bon, il n'était tout de même pas question que j'oublis ce qui s'était passé avec Edward cette journée là... Comment le pourrais-je? Notre première fois ensemble... Elle avait peut-être été bestiale, mais c'a avait été géniale...

***

Jeudi. La semaine passait assez vite, j'avais revu Edward et il s'était excusé pour son absence... encore une fois.

-Edward? Lui demandais-je sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, dans la voiture.

-Oui, ma belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant tout ce temps? Pourquoi tu ne m'en dis pas plus? Edward, je déteste être la fille contrôlante, mais j'ai besoin de savoir... tu as des problèmes...?

Il me regarda tristement.

-Désolée, Bella, je sais que j'ai négligé notre relation ces temps-ci, mais tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai?

-Je le sais Edward... mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

Il soupira.

-Voilà. Ma cousine, Kate, est malade, gravement malade. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je la voyais et... je tenais à la voir une dernière fois...

-Oh... je suis désolée, Edward. Bon, tu vois, c'est pour cela que je déteste jouer les filles contrôlantes...

Il rigola et embrassa mon front.

-Moi, j'aime bien quand tu es contrôlante.

Je lui donnais une gentille claque sur l'épaule en riant.

-Je suis désolé pour ta cousine, dis-je franchement. Vous étiez proches?

-Et bien, pas vraiment, mais je l'aime bien. Elle est chouette comme cousine, dit-il incertain.

J'hochais la tête juste quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je trouvais étrange qu'Alice ou Rosalie ne m'en avait pas parlé... mais bon. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler... ou qu'elles n'aimaient pas tellement Kate...

Je sortis de la voiture, mais remarquais qu'Edward était resté à l'intérieur. Je me penchais à la fenêtre pour remarquer qu'il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il serrait fortement le volant à deux mains. Il prenait de grandes respirations.

-Edward?

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, me faisant sursauté.

-Euh... tu viens?

-Oui, une seconde, Bella, sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Pendant un instant, il m'avait semblé dans une grande détresse et une grande colère. Cela devait avoir rapport avec sa cousine... Quand j'arrivais sur le pas de la porte, Edward sortit de sa voiture avec un sourire. Il vint me rejoindre en quatre enjambés et me prit par la taille. Je lui souris et ouvrais la porte. Nous nous rendîmes dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Charlie travaillait toujours et Jasper était chez les Cullen. Cela voulait dire qu'Edward et moi étions tous seuls.

Nous étions maintenant sur mon lit, j'étais enroulé autour d'Edward. Ma jambe était par-dessus la sienne et ma main commençait à descendre le long de son torse pour arriver sur sa cuisse extérieur pour remonter ensuite vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe quand il m'arrêta. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

-Bella, j'ai des devoirs à faire... et toi aussi, je crois.

Je le regardais, incrédule.

-Tu veux rire? Des devoirs? Depuis quand les devoirs nous empêche de coucher ensemble?

-Bella... S'il-te-plait.

Je soupirais bruyamment et me relevais de sur mon lit. J'allais m'asseoir à mon bureau sans un mot et commençais mes travaux, frustrée. J'entendis Edward se lever et aller chercher son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Je le regardais partir, pensive. Quand il revint, je retournais dans mes travaux. Il dût s'installer sur mon lit pour faire ses travaux puisque j'avais pris le bureau. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil ennuyés de temps en temps, mais il gardait le nez dans ses livres. Quand enfin, j'eus terminé tous mes travaux pour environ une semaine. Edward avait finit également.

Je me levais et allais le rejoindre sur mon lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement. Les choses devenaient plus pressantes entre nous. Du moins, je le croyais... jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse une seconde fois.

-Chérie, je suis fatigué... j'ai besoin de sommeil... j'ai un match important, demain, m'annonça-t-il.

-Déjà?

-Oui, c'est compliqué...

-Bien. Dans ce cas... je pourrais peut-être te détendre un peu... t'aider à dormir, peut-être...

J'avançais ma main vers son sexe, mais il me repoussa encore une fois.

-Bella, fit-il réprobateur, s'il-te-plait.

Je grognais de frustration et me levais. Prenant ma serviette au passage, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'un pas furieux. Une bonne douche me fera du bien. L'eau détendra mes muscles plus que tendus. Quand je revins finalement dans la chambre, Edward dormait. Je le contemplais un moment, enroulée dans ma serviette usée. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, mon téléphone vibra, annonçant un message texte. Je l'ouvris rapidement et le lus. C'était un message texte de Laurent.

_C'est ta dernière chance, Bella. __Tu dois choisir. Maintenant. Rejoins-moi au club demain pour me donner ta réponse. Tu continus à danser ou pas?_

Je fixais mon portable, indécise. D'un côté, j'aimerais beaucoup continuer à danser, mais d'un autre. Cela m'avait fait tant de mal. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir le supporter une seconde fois. Je fermais mon portable et me mis en pyjamas. J'allais me placer à côté d'Edward sur mon lit et m'endormis en pensant à ce qui s'est passé la première fois que j'ai dansé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Provocation

Vendredi, enfin! La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Je m'étais réveillé avec les bras d'Edward autour de moi... Et la sonnerie de mon réveil en arrière plan, mais bon. Je donnais un coup sur celui-ci et le 'bip, bip' incessant s'arrêta. Je soupirais et me levais. Je vis mon portable traîner par terre et me demandais si j'avais rêvé le texto de Laurent. Je l'ouvris et regardais dans l'historique. Il était bien là. Me demandant de passer ce soir pour une réponse. Je soupirais. Pendant mon sommeil, je m'étais rappelé comment j'avais aimé être sur scène. Tous les regards sur moi_. Pourquoi pas?_ Me dis-je. De toute façon, James n'est plus là et Laurent assurera ma protection. Il ne pourra rien m'arriver. Peut-être des mains baladeuses par-ci, par-là, mais c'est tout. Et si quelqu'un arriverait à aller plus loin, je n'étais pas sans défense. Je ne l'étais plus, du moins. J'avais appris les techniques d'auto-défense et je m'étais entraîné avec Emmett. Sans compter mon sac de frappe...

Je me tournais vers Edward qui s'était rendormis. Je m'approchais de son oreille et la mordilla gentiment.

-Hum, gémit-il.

-Réveilles-toi, mon amour, on va être en retard, murmurais-je.

Cette fois, il grogna mais se releva un peu et sans prévenir, m'embrassa. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira sur lui. Je lâchais un cri de surprise et me plaçais de façon à ne pas lui faire mal. Je souris quand il cala sa tête dans mon cou et ronronna de plaisir. Je rigolais.

-Edward... tu ronronnes!

Il grogna, ce qui ressemblait encore à un ronronnement.

-Bella, non... pas l'école. Je te veux...

Ses mains devinrent plus baladeuses et il m'embrassa dans le cou. J'étais incapable de dire non face à ses avances osées et lui rendis son baiser. Même s'il m'avait rejeté hier, j'avais tout de même envie de lui. Sous ses mains pressantes, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus et en sueur. Nous atteignîmes rapidement l'orgasme et je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Le lycée commençait dans 30 minutes.

-Merde, m'exclamais-je.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement et allâmes dans la douche. Je ne cessais de repousser les mains d'Edward qui se posaient sur mon dos et mes fesses. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'avais pris une douche aussi rapidement. Quand nous eûmes finit, nous nous habillâmes. Un petit déjeuné vite fait et nous enfilâmes des vêtements. Edward laissait des vêtements dans mes tiroirs, comme il dormait souvent ici. Moi, j'enfilais une robe noire avec une bande argentée. Edward me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire stupide sur le visage. Je claquais des doigts pour qu'il revienne sur terre. Il secoua la tête et sourit. Me donna une gentille claque sur les fesses. Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard amusé. Il me sourit et nous descendîmes prendre un petit déjeuné à apporter. Nous dirigeâmes dans ma voiture puisqu'Edward n'avait pas pris la sienne. Je m'installais au volant et il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je nous conduis rapidement au lycée et nous arrivâmes cinq minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Je l'embrassais et partis vers mon premier cours : Anglais. Avec Alice et Jasper. Il y avait un bureau de libre juste à côté d'eux. Je m'assis donc à côté du leur et Alice se trouvait plus proche de moi. Je me penchais vers elle.

-Eh, Alice... Désolé pour ta cousine... vous n'étiez peut-être pas très proche, mais c'est tout de même dommage... Elle a quoi comme maladie?

-Euh... maladie? Dit-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, Kate... Edward m'a dit que s'il s'était absenté, c'était pour aller la voir.

-Ah, soupira-t-elle. Euh...

Elle me sourit et retourna embrasser Jasper avant que le cours ne commence. Je me posais des questions concernant les absences répétées d'Edward. Pourquoi m'avait-il menti? Me cacher la vérité. Je suis sa copine après tout, il devrait me faire confiance. On devrait pouvoir se faire confiance. Alice évita mon regard tout le reste du cours et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Le cours se passa au ralentit et j'attendais la fin avec impatience. J'avais besoin de parler avec Edward. J'avais besoin de connaitre la vérité sur le pourquoi il s'absentait aussi souvent et où il allait.

Mais bien sûr, quand la cloche sonna, je ne le trouvais pas. À l'heure du midi, je restais donc adossé à un arbre, seule, ne mangeant que très peu. Voulant une petite revanche sur Edward, sur le temps qu'il avait passé loin de moi, j'envoyais un texto à Laurent.

''_C'est d'accord pour la danse, je reprends._

_B.''_

Je reçus une réponse quelques instants plus tard.

''_J'en suis heureux... Demain?_

_L.''_

''_Bien... Demain..._

_B.''_

Je poussais mon portable sur le côté et m'adossais contre l'arbre, mangeant le reste de mon lunch que j'avais mis de côté et pensais à Edward quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je levais la tête pour apercevoir Tanya.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, soupirais-je. Je pensais à Edward.

-Oui, j'ai appris que vous ne vous voyez plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

-Non, c'est vrai, affirmais-je en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis un certain temps... J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi et il m'a donné une excuse bidon à propos de sa cousine qui était gravement malade. Alice ne devait pas être au courant...

-Oh, Bella, je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute... D'ailleurs, il est encore manquant.

-Tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

-Je sais.

-Il devrait être dans la cafétéria, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Bien, j'y vais. À tout de suite. Je devrais revenir vite, dis-je tristement.

Elle me sourit tristement et je me levais. Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria où je repérais Edward. Il fixait son repas sans bouger. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne me vit pas arrivé. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient assis également, regardant la suite des choses. Jasper avait un regard colérique et Alice avait un regard neutre.

-Edward?

Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux de son repas. Je l'appelais donc plus fort en le secouant un peu.

-Edward?

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Un regard triste qui fit revenir le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu quelques jours plus tôt.

-On peut se parler en privé? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il se leva et me suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le gymnase qui contenait le sac de frappe. Je le fis asseoir sur l'unique banc qui se trouvait dans cette pièce et allais vers le sac de boxe, dénouant les bandages que j'avais toujours sur les mains. Je devais avouer que même si j'avais eu des bandages, je m'étais tout de même défoulée un peu sur le sac de frape à la maison, ce qui n'avait pas aidé mes blessures à guérir.

Le souffle d'Edward se coupa quand son regard se posa sur mes blessures. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, le regard fixé sur mes jointures.

-Oh, Bella... Comment t'es-tu fais ça?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? (Il hocha la tête) Bien, alors, écoute-moi bien. Quand tu t'éloignes de moi... sans me dire où tu vas, j'ai mal à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le vide que je ressens. Je sens le besoin d'évacuer la peine que cela me cause. Alors, tu vois, je viens ici. Je pense et je frappe...

Il déglutit difficilement mais je continuais.

-Tu sais... c'est dur de savoir que tu me mens. Je croyais que l'on devait pouvoir se faire confiance... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais réellement quand tu t'éloignes.

Il s'était rassis sur le banc et je m'agenouillais donc devant lui, posant mes mains sur ses cuisses, je le suppliais du regard.

-S'il-te-plait, Edward, dis-moi! Je t'en supplie... Je sais que l'histoire de Kate est fausse... Alice me l'a prouvé par son expression surprise quand je lui ai dis qu'elle avait une cousine gravement malade. S'il-te-plait, Edward... dis-moi...

Il me regarda, peiné, puis, vint me rejoindre au sol et me prit dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours... et je t'en pris, reste avec moi... je m'excuse... Pardonnes-moi.

Il m'embrassa sur la tête et quand je levais celle-ci, il descendit ses baisers dans mon cou, puis, sur mon épaule. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et il profita de mon moment de faiblesse pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce baiser était passionné, comme au début, quand nous nous étions rencontrés.

Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'il me l'avait donné. Mes mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise et il passa ses mains sous mon chandail. Il finit par me l'enlever et sa chemise suivit rapidement. Nos vêtements s'enlevant doucement, nos lèvres trouvaient toujours le moyen de se retrouvées. Bientôt, je me retrouvais couchée, sur le dos, Edward au-dessus de moi.

Il me pénétra durement, mais tendrement. Je voyais l'amour dans ses yeux quand il me regardait. Bon, bien sûr, le désir avait une place importante dans ses yeux également, mais j'y discernais tout de même l'amour qu'il me portait. Mes doutes s'envolèrent rapidement quand le rythme de ses va-et-vient s'accéléra. Nous avions de la difficulté à respirer normalement et les baisers que nous échangions n'aidaient pas du tout.

Plusieurs coups de reins plus tard, nous étions haletants et au bord de l'extasie totale. Je fermais les yeux, attendant que l'orgasme me submerge.

-Ouvre tes yeux, bébé, haleta Edward.

J'ouvris les yeux, juste avant qu'Edward atteigne mon clitoris et fit une petite pression dessus. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je criais mon plaisir et il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sol, ma tête sur son torse, lui, jouant dans mes cheveux, essayant de retrouver notre souffle.

-Je te pardonne, riais-je.

Il rigola à son tour et me serra dans ses bras. Nous nous levâmes quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. Nous sortîmes finalement du Gym et allâmes à la cafétéria rejoindre tout le monde. Tanya me fit un petit sourire et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Malheureusement, la cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard et Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes au cours de Biologie.

Pendant le cours, nous gardions les doigts entrelacés sous la table. J'avais un sourire stupide sur le visage, mais je m'en moquais. Je n'écoutais pas ce que le professeur disait.

La cloche sonna et nous dûmes finalement nous séparés. En soupirant, je me dirigeais donc vers mon cours de Maths. J'entrais dans la classe et m'assis à côté d'Angela. Ben était absent aujourd'hui, alors, quand nous dûmes nous mettre en équipe pour un travail à remettre à la fin du prochain cours, je me plaçais avec elle. Alice se plaça avec Jasper. Pour le travail, il s'était fait rapidement. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas finit. Angela m'arrêta.

-Bella... tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi, ce soir... On pourrait finir le travail rapidement.

-Euh... Je devais retrouver Edward... Mais je peux annuler... ce n'est pas grave... je le verrais plus tard. Il prendra ma voiture pour retourner chez lui, on prendra donc la tienne.

-D'accord, on se rejoint à ma voiture?

-Bien... à tantôt.

Je me rendis à mon casier et quand je déposais mes livres, je me retrouvais soudainement collé à un torse et des bras forts m'encerclèrent la taille. Des lèvres se posèrent ensuite dans mon cou et je souris. Un gémissement m'échappa quand les mains d'Edward voyagèrent sous mon chandail. Je tournais la tête de côté pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Après un moment, nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes, mais il me plaqua contre mon casier et m'embrassa une seconde fois.

Ses mains devinrent encore plus entreprenantes et montèrent de plus en plus vers ma poitrine qu'il prit en main. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il continu, mais je devais retrouver Angela à sa voiture. Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur la peau sensible juste dessous mon oreille. Un soupir m'échappa et je sentis son désir contre mon ventre. Je soupirais et le repoussais doucement. Il grogna de frustration.

-Désolé, Edward, mais je dois y aller... Angela m'attend. Je te rejoins plus tard... chez toi... prends ma voiture. On se retrouve dans... deux heures?

Il soupira tandis que je lui tendais les clés de ma voiture.

-Bien, ragea-t-il en se décollant de moi.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, sourit-il, tendu.

-Désolée, dis-je en tournant le couloir.

J'eus juste le temps de le voir serrer les poings avant de sortir complètement du lycée. Je me rendis à la voiture d'Angela où je la trouvais, les bras croisés. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle soupira.

-Enfin!

-Oui, désolée, Edward m'a retenu.

-Hum, hum, chantonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture en montant dedans.

Je montais aussi et elle démarra pour aller chez elle. Nous nous y rendîmes en moins de dix minutes. Dix minutes où elle me parla de Ben et de ce qu'ils allaient faire demain. Nous arrivâmes finalement chez elle et entrâmes dans sa maison. Sa mère était très accueillante, elle nous avait offert des biscuits et nous étions ensuite montés dans sa chambre pour finir le travail.

Nous l'avions finit en moins d'une demi-heure. Comme je n'avais pas de voiture, je lui demandais donc de me reconduire chez Edward. Elle accepta et nous partîmes en direction de la maison des Cullen.

* * *

Un peu plus court, mais bon... le prochain sera plus long ;)

Laissez vos commentaires! Bisouxxx Amé.


	6. Chapter 6

Dsl pour cette longue et interminable attente, mais j'ai eu un problème technique : Ma mère... rappellez-vous de ceci: Une engueulade avec une mère qui essai d'arrêter de fûmer = Pu d'ordi portable afin de poster un nouveau chapitre! Même maintenant, je ne suis pas sensé être à l'ordi... Mais bon! Enfin... Je me tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6 : Une douloureuse vérité **

POV Bella

Dans la voiture d'Angela, roulant en direction des Cullen ainsi que de mon petit copain, je préparais des scénarios sur ce que l'on pourrait faire ce soir. Il avait l'air de tellement vouloir un moment seul au lycée que je me dis que les ''rounds'' allaient s'accumulés ce soir. Angela tourna finalement dans le petit sentier qui menait à la villa des Cullen. Nous y trouvâmes la voiture d'Edward, de Carlisle et d'Alice. Ma voiture s'y trouvait également. Esmée n'avait pas de voiture, et la voiture de Rosalie ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Je remerciais Angela et elle repartit chez elle. Je me rendis devant la porte des Cullen et cognais Quelques instants plus tard, Alice m'ouvrit. Elle avait un magasine de mode dans les mains qu'elle devait être entrain de lire. Je la regardais, attendant qu'elle me fasse entrer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je fronçais les sourcils quand son regard passa de surprise à effrayée, puis, mal à l'aise. Elle restait sans bouger.

-Alice?... Tu me laisse entrer?

Elle reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête, puis, ouvrit la porte en grand, se recomposant un visage jovial.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, entre. (Ce que je fis) Dis-moi... n'étais-tu pas sensé finir le travail de Maths avec Angela?

-Oui, mais nous avons fini plus tôt...

Alice m'amena dans le salon.

-Alors, je suis venue voir Edward... il est où? Continuais-je.

-Dans sa chambre... Mais...

Je ne la laissais pas finir, la remerciais et m'élançais dans les escaliers, joyeuse. J'entendais Alice me rappeler, mais Edward m'avait trop manqué même si cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure que nous étions séparés. J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvris avec un sourire sur le visage, ayant hâte de le retrouver enfin.

Mais ce que j'y vis le fit disparaître progressivement. Edward, mon copain, nu, surplombant Tanya, ma meilleure amie, dans un plus que simple appareil et il la pénétrait avec force. Cette dernière criait et gémissait. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu et ils continuaient comme si je n'avais jamais existé. J'étais sous le choc... C'était pour cela qu'il m'évitait depuis plus d'un mois? Sûrement... Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je ressentais un vide en moi... Il ne m'aimait plus? Je n'assurais plus comme il le voulait? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver?

Pendant mes réflexions, j'étais toujours sous le choc, les larmes ne coulaient pas... Les mouvements d'Edward et Tanya se firent de plus et plus rapide, et cela provoqua comme un coup dans ma poitrine, mais je ne pleurais toujours pas. Je refermais doucement la porte et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. En les descendants, mes jambes vacillèrent et ma tête tourna un moment. Je tombais en position assise dans les marches, une jambe sous mes fesses, et l'autre, allongée dans les escaliers. Ma tête reposa contre le mur. Alice, alertée par le bruit, accourut dans les escaliers pour m'y trouver.

-Oh mon dieu, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé... j'aurais dû t'en parler... j'ai été tellement stupide! Pardonnes-moi, Bella, je t'en supplie. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire...

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de ma joue, mon cœur déchiré en lambeaux, quand je compris ce qu'elle me disait. Je la regardais dans les yeux, lui montrant tout mon désespoir, ma colère et ma tristesse.

-Tu le savais?

Ma voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, mais il montrait toute ma peine et ma douleur. Alice, ma seconde meilleure amie, savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble et ne m'en avait pas parlé.

-Oui, Bella, je suis désolé, mais, merde, comment peux-tu annoncer à ta meilleure amie, que son copain qui se trouve être mon frère, couche avec une autre?

La vérité de la situation me frappa, je ne pleurais pas, encore sous le choc, mais j'étais en colère contre elle... contre moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant... Je me relevais difficilement de ma position que j'avais conservé et quand je parlai, je criais presque.

-Et comment peux-tu le lui cacher?!! Comment penses-tu que je me sens maintenant que je sais que toi, tu le savais, sans jamais m'en parler?!! Et qui d'autre est au courant? Jasper? Rosalie? Toute l'école?!!

Pendant qu'elle pensait à une réponse, le déclic d'une poigné de porte se fit entendre. Je me retournais et vis Edward en peignoir. Quand il me vit dans les escaliers, il s'arrêta, surprit, et me sourit ensuite comme si de rien n'était. J'en restais la bouche ouverte. Edward s'avançait vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes que je retenais tant bien que mal. Il avança sa main pour déplacer une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Salut ma belle... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu avais un travail à finir...

Tout ça d'un naturel désarmant. Je sentis le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandir en réalisant qu'il avait toujours réagit de cette façon avec moi. Une autre larme s'échappa et il la recueillit en passant son pouce sur ma joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il méfiant.

Je fus choqué par sa réponse, je n'en laissais toutefois rien paraître...sur mon visage. S'il regardait dans mes yeux, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait y lire toute la peine qui s'y trouvait. Je lui fis donc un sourire triste.

-Je ne retrouve pas Tanya, mentis-je, tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard? Ce n'était pas urgent, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler...

J'avais eu de la chance que ma voix n'ait pas tremblé, la colère et la tristesse irradiant de mon corps... Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de sa chambre.

-Non, je n'en sais rien... Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici?...

Je détournais mon regard de celui d'Edward pour le diriger vers Alice quelques instants. Elle était triste, et je voyais une étincelle furieuse dans son regard pour Edward qui ne se doutait de rien...

-Ce que je fais ici... eh bien, je t'avais dit que je passerais... on va dans ta chambre?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeais rapidement vers sa chambre. Il essaya de me retenir, mais je me défis de son emprise. J'ouvris sa porte de chambre à volée, sachant très bien que j'y trouverais Tanya... Elle était justement entrain de se rhabiller tranquillement et sursauta quand elle me vit dans la porte. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse, elle au moins, avait eu la décence de se sentir triste. Mais elle m'avait trahie. Elle savait à quel point j'aimais Edward... Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Tanya voulu s'avancer vers moi, mais je reculais et me retournais pour courir, partir d'ici le plus vite possible, mais Edward me prit par le bras.

-Bella... Oh Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Je secouais lentement la tête en signe de négation, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il baissa la tête. J'arrachais alors le collier qu'il m'avait donné en me disant que j'étais la seule fille avec qui il voulait être et vivre, et le laissais tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux émeraude suivirent la trajectoire du collier qui tombait au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y écrase en un bruit sourd... Il releva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient finalement remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire maintenant. Je le regardais, incrédule, le visage torturé par la douleur et me dégageais de son emprise. En temps normal, je l'aurais frappé, ou giflé, mais j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'en fis rien. Il l'aurait bien mérité par exemple. Je me tournais quand il relâcha sa prise et voulue partir, mais Alice me bloquait le passage. Je la contournais en la bousculant un peu pour passer et m'enfonçais dans les bois en courant. J'entendis Edward crier mon nom, mais il s'arrêta, Alice lui avait sûrement dit de me laisser partir... ou bien, il se foutait de moi maintenant qu'il s'était enfin retrouver au lit avec Tanya. Peu importe notre relation que je croyais maintenant sérieuse. Peu importe comment j'avais mal maintenant. Je m'enfonçais dans les bois en courant.

* * *

Je courrais dans la forêt depuis maintenant environ deux heures, je n'étais toujours pas fatiguée, l'adrénaline courant dans mes veines. Le soleil avait commencé sa descente, et je ne voyais presque plus rien. Les arbres se multipliaient devant moi, mais la blessure en moi ne s'atténuait pas... Au bout de trente minutes de plus à courir, je trébuchais sur une branche, par terre, que je n'avais pas vue. Je restais cloué au sol, incapable de me relever, ayant l'impression qu'un poids venait peser sur mes épaules. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la pluie commença à tomber. Je levais un regard vers le ciel, priant pour que la pluie agisse comme un baume sur mon cœur. Je me positionnais alors sur le dos, les bras écartés, regardant les étoiles à travers les branches des arbres, dans une sorte de transe, laissant la pluie faire son travail réparateur...

Quand je décidais finalement à lever les yeux sur le reste du monde, la pluie n'avait pas encore cessée. Mais je commençais à pouvoir respirer à nouveau comme avant... Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se porte sur l'endroit où j'étais arrivée: Le terrain de soccer... où je m'entraînais avec lui quelquefois... Les larmes se remirent à couler quand je me rappelais une de nos rencontres ici, comment nous nous étions retrouvés sans vêtements, enlacés, sur le sol. Ma poitrine fut prise de soubresauts avec les sanglots qui traversaient ma gorge, y laissant un amer goût d'abandon.

Après une heure à rester sur ce terrain à pleurer, la pluie tombait toujours. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et je ne me voyais pas rentrer à la maison. Je me ferais punir à coup sûr... Prise dans mes pensées et ma douleur, j''entendis un craquement dans les branches derrière moi, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, il ne me restait qu'à me faire attaqué par une bête sauvage, maintenant... Étrangement, je me sentis soulever de terre, et je ne me débattis pas. Une main balaya doucement les cheveux mouillés qui collait à mon visage.

-Bella... souffla tristement une voix que je connaissais.

C'était Jacob. Et c'était la seule personne avec moi à cet instant. Je m'accrochais à son chandail trempé et pleurais toutes les larmes qu'il restait dans mon corps. Il ne m'en empêcha pas, même si il n'en savait sûrement pas la raison. Il me laissa pleurer sur lui pendant environ quinze minutes en me susurrant des "ça va aller" ou encore, des "Je suis là" et en caressant tendrement mes cheveux mêlés par les nœuds formés à cause de la pluie et des branches d'arbres qui avaient fouettés mon visage.

Quand je relevais les yeux vers lui, je remarquais qu'il s'était assis et me tenait fortement dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais à ma place, j'aimais être dans ses bras. C'était... réconfortant. La pluie continuait toujours, mais ni Jacob, ni moi ne bougeâmes. Quand les larmes et les sanglots cessèrent progressivement, je jouais inconsciemment avec le tissu de son chandail que j'avais ruiné de mes pleurs et mes yeux se firent interrogatifs. Il me regarda dans les yeux et comprit.

-Je me promenais dans le coin, sur le sentier, et j'ai vue une silhouette s'effondré par terre, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, et quand je t'ai aperçu, (Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux)... mon cœur a manqué un battement... je me demandais comment on pouvait être aussi mal en point... surtout toi, la forte Bella... alors, je suis venue à ton aide... J'ai bien fait?...

J'acquiesçais et souris tristement. Il se pencha et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras et il me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

-Tu veux que je te ramène... chez moi?

J'acquiesçai lentement après un moment et il sourit. Il se releva en me gardant dans ses bras et commença à marcher.

-On en a pour un bout de temps, tu peux dormir... je vais m'en sortir, m'informa-t-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais et fermais mes paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil et les émotions fortes. Je calais ma tête dans son torse et m'endormis.

_Je me retrouve en cours de biologie, Edward est à notre table habituelle, je souris, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne m'avait jamais trompé, j'avais rêvé. Je me penchais alors pour l'embrasser quand il se recula. Son regard se fixa sur la porte, et il sourit franchement. Je suivis son regard et tombais sur celui de Tanya. Je me retournais vers Edward pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il ne me répondit pas... Tanya s'avança vers nous et le regard d'Edward se faisait de plus en plus brûlant sur elle. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant plus ce qui ce passait. Il me força brutalement à me lever, et Tanya s'assit à ma place, à ses côtés. Edward se pencha et lui parla juste assez fort pour que je l'entende._

_-Tu es celle que j'aime... elle, elle n'est plus rien pour moi..._

_Tout se passa ensuite comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Edward se tourna vers elle et la dévora du regard. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser dans le décolleté. Il remonta ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur ses lèvres._

_Pendant ce temps, je couvrais ma poitrine douloureuse avec mes bras, mais je fus attiré par la couleur rouge qui coulait sur cette dernière ainsi que sur mon ventre. Je ramassais une trace de rouge et remontais mon doigt jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur... avant. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant à cet endroit. Au moment où j'allais crier de douleur, la scène se transforma a en une autre. Je me trouvais maintenant dans la maison de mon père. J'étais toujours spectatrice et je vis Tanya entrer dans la maison en compagnie d'Edward. Jasper s'avança vers elle en compagnie d'Emmett. Il la serra dans ses bras et ma bouche s'ouvrit sur le choc. Emmett fit de même en faisant un commentaire à Tanya qui ne m'était pas inconnue._

_-Tu nous le ramène parce que vous faites trop de bruit chez lui, petite sœur..._

_Un élancement qui venait de ma poitrine attira mon regard. Une tâche rouge y était réapparue. Edward, qui m'aperçut, embrassa Tanya longuement, passionnément en me regardant dans les yeux. Edward brisa finalement son baiser avec Tanya et vint vers moi, ne détachant son regard de moi que pour le poser sur la tâche rouge de mon chandail._

_-Je ne t'aime plus Bella, cracha-t-il. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi! J'aime Tanya maintenant._

_Sur ce, il retourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Je restais à sangloter, dans mon coin, seule. Je fermais les yeux..._

***

Et les rouvris dans une chambre, toute seule. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je me relevais en position assise. Était-ce un rêve? J'avais dû rêver, Tanya et Edward ne me feraient jamais ça! J'entendis un bruit proche de moi et me retournais en criant. Une main se posa sur ma bouche. Je plissais les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartenait: Jake. Tout me revint en mémoire, c'était donc vrai, je n'avais pas rêvé, Edward et Tanya sortaient ensemble... ou du moins, couchaient ensemble... Je m'étais enfuie, Jake m'avait trouvé... et il m'avait amené chez lui...

Il gardait toujours sa main sur ma bouche. Je la retirais doucement. Il regarda son réveil.

-Il est cinq heures du matin, Bella, tu devrais te rendormir.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Il soupira.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

Je secouais la tête une fois de plus. Il me regarda encore en soupirant.

-J'ai de la vodka...

Je lui souris doucement et acquiesçais. Ça me ferait du bien... je pourrais peut-être enfin le remercier sans éclater en sanglots. Il sortit de sa chambre, pendant ce temps, j'observais les photos qui trainaient un peu partout, quelques unes devaient êtres de ses amis, ils semblaient tous indiens. Une autre photo, c'était lui, avec un homme en chaise roulante. Jake paraissait plus jeune sur cette photo. Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Jake y entra. Il me fit un sourire désolé et vint me rejoindre en regardant la photo de l'homme en chaise roulante.

-C'était mon père...

Je levais les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dit "c'était".

-Il est décédé il y a maintenant trois ans...

Ses yeux étaient tristes en fixant la photo. Je m'avançais vers lui doucement, et passais mes bras sur sa taille dans une accolade. Ma façon de lui dire que j'étais désolé pour lui. Il passa ses bras sur mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Il avait compris mon message. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui parler, à parler à quelqu'un. Jake bougea le premier, il ouvrit la première bouteille de Vodka et en prit une gorgé. Il prit un verre qu'il avait ramené et m'en versa un que je bus cul-sec. Je lui tendis mon verre pour qu'il m'en verse un autre, ce qu'il fit. Je le bus également.

-Bella, tu devrais y aller doucement, me prévint-il.

Je secouais la tête. La vodka m'aidait à faire passer la boule dans ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père? Demandais-je, presque dans un murmure après avoir bu plusieurs verres.

Ma voix était incertaine et tremblante. Je regardais Jake, n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse, mais il me la donna après avoir reprit une gorgé.

-Enfin... tu parles... Mon père s'est fait renverser par une voiture. À cette époque, il était déjà en chaise roulante. D'après les témoins, une roue de sa chaise s'était enfoncée dans le trou d'une bouche d'égout. Il ne pouvait pas marcher, alors quand la voiture est arrivée, la vitre de celle-ci était trop haute, donc le conducteur n'a pas vu mon père. Le coup à été fatale, puisqu'il était en chaise roulante. Son torse était devant le pare-choc, alors, il lui est rentré dedans de plein fouet... Il est mort sur le coup. Au moins, je me dis qu'il n'a pas trop souffert, mais ce qui m'a le plus énervé au début. C'est que personne ne l'a aidé quand sa roue était prise dans la bouche d'égout. Personne n'a réagit quand ils ont vu la voiture arriver... ce n'était pas un coin très fréquenter, mais pour que je sache l'histoire, il devait y avoir eu au moins quelques personnes... Non?

J'hochais la tête en signe d'accord. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui devaient être sur le point de tomber. J'avais déjà les joues striées de larmes. Je pensais à comment je réagirais si Charlie se faisait ruer par une voiture et que personne ne réagissait. J'allais prendre Jake dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella. Et je suis stupide, je ne devrais pas te parler de ça alors que tu dois être démolie. Moi, je m'en suis sortis, mais tu n'as encore rien avalé depuis au moins quatre heures.... Bella, tu devrais manger...

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, j'avais pus oublier toute cette histoire, je lâchais un soupir, espérant que ça me libérerais d'un poids sur mes épaules, mais rien, cela remplaçais juste l'air qui commençais à me manquer.

-J'en suis incapable, soufflais-je. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi... Non seulement mon petit copain, mais aussi ma meilleure amie...

-Ta meilleure amie?

Il semblait curieux.

-Je croyais qu'Alice t'aurait racontée ce qui s'était passé...

-Elle m'a seulement dit qu'entre Edward et toi, c'était finit... ce n'est pas tout? (Je secouais lentement la tête) Alors.... tu veux m'en parler... Il parait que ça aide d'en parler...

-D'accord... mais avant, je dois aller me changer... je ne peux pas garder ces vêtements sur moi plus longtemps... t'aurais pas un chandail et une paire de boxers à me passer?

-Une seconde...

Il partit vers une commode et en sortit les vêtements noirs. Il me les tendit et me montra l'endroit de la salle de bain, mais je refusais d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas le quitter... Je ne le pouvais pas... Je me sentais, d'une certaine façon, attirée par lui. Pas d'une façon sexuelle, ou amoureuse, mais plus amical.

-Je ne veux pas sortir... et je ne veux pas que tu sortes, mais... tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plait...

Il me sourit gentiment et se retourna. Je me retournais à mon tour et commençais à me déshabiller. Mais quand il ne me restait que les sous-vêtements que je portais quand Edward et moi l'avions fait dans le gym, j'échappais un sanglot qui venait du plus profond de mon être...

Jake fut alerté par le bruit, il se retourna, surpris. Je ne lui expliquais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Je ne fis que secouer la tête, lui signifiant que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me retournais de nouveau et enlevais le soutien-gorge pour enfiler le chandail de Jake. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir que Jake s'était retourné, avant d'enlever le string que je portais. Sans prendre la peine de changer le reste de mes vêtements, je m'avançais vers lui et l'enlaçais par-derrière. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à me sentir si près de lui. Mes mains descendirent lentement vers son pantalon, mais avant d'arriver à son jeans, je me plaçais en face de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, savourant cette caresse. J'avais besoin d'un contact, n'importe lequel, qui pourrait me faire oublier ce qui venait de ce passé. J'enlevais le chandail de Jake que je portais, et me remis en face de lui. Quand mes mains allèrent pour détacher le bouton de son pantalon, sa main emprisonna la mienne, arrêtant tous mes gestes du même coup. Je remontais mon regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, jamais un gars m'avait arrêté avant au moins avoir pris son pied. Il me regarda intensément.

-Bella... tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu es triste, et déprimée... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans les détails, mais je sais que noyer ta tristesse dans le sexe n'est pas une bonne idée... crois-en mon expérience, ajouta-t-il hésitant.

Je regardais ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Bella, détrompes-toi, Dieu sait à quel point j'ai toujours envie de toi, mais... je ne peux pas. Ça serait profiter de la situation et c'est de ça dont je n'ai pas envie.

Je le regardais longuement avant qu'un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge.

-C'est finit Jake... il a... il m'a... c'est finit, sanglotais-je en frappant dans sa poitrine.

Il ne réagissait pas, me laissant faire pendant que je martelais sa poitrine de coups de poings. Parfois, il se reculait sous l'impact mais il ne se plaignait pas, ne bougeant pas. Je pleurais et sanglotais à chaque coup. Quand les sanglots se firent plus violent, j'arrêtais, haletante et me réfugiais dans ses bras qu'il avait ouvert pour moi. Il me guida vers le lit et m'y assis. Il voulut se relever mais je geignis et m'agrippais à lui.

-Calme-toi, Bella, je ne te laisserais pas, je veux juste te couvrir et aller me changer.

Je regardais comment j'étais habillé : J'étais complètement nue. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et le laissais aller me chercher des vêtements. Il me ramena ceux qu'il m'avait donnés et voulu partir dans la salle de bain pour aller se changer, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Près de moi, Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait s'il partait lui aussi? Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de le retenir, il avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Les larmes coulèrent alors sur mon visage pour la énième fois de la journée. Je me roulais en boule, tenant ses vêtements dans mes bras aussi fortement que je le pouvais. Il m'avait abandonné aussi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, maintenant? Je sanglotais encore et encore quand la porte s'ouvrit, y lassant apparaître Jake qui accouru à mes côtés.

-Bella! Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

J'arrêtais de sangloter mais les larmes continuaient de couler et ma respiration était difficile.

-Tu ne m'as pas abandonné? Sanglotais-je, incrédule.

-Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareil? Je suis avec toi, Bella.

-Mais... tu es parti...

-Me changer, seulement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux!

Je levais la tête de dans les couvertures, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est vrai? Tu ne me mens pas, tu es sûr?

-Certain, Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu...tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller?

J'hochais la tête et m'assis sur le lit. Il ramassa le chandail par terre et me le mit. Il prit ensuite les boxers et me les enfila également. Je restais immobile il n'obtint aucun geste ou paroles de ma part. Je restais stoïque. Je me sentais fatigué physiquement mais émotionnellement, c'était pire.

-Ok, je vais aller dormir sur le divan.

-Non! Criais-je presque. Non, ne t'en vas pas, s'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas! Je t'en pris.

Il vint donc se coucher près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête dans son cou et m'endormis rapidement...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Une autre aide...

Je me réveillais au matin et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout : J'avais un mal de tête intense. Je sentis Jake couché près de moi et me recroquevillais un peu plus contre lui. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je levais la tête et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il s'assit sur le lit, me repoussant en même temps.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui me prends? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser? Demandais-je innocemment.

Il me regarda suspicieusement.

-Bella... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mais rien, voyons! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu me repousse comme ça?! On est ensemble après tout!

-Bella... on... on ne sort pas ensemble...

-Mais si voyons! Hier, on a passé la journée ensemble! Tu ne te rappelle pas? Nous sommes allés au terrain de soccer!

Jake me prit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

-Bella! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! On. Ne. Sort. Pas. Ensemble! Hier, tu as trouvé qu'Edward te trompait! Je suis désolé d'être aussi cru, mais il faut que tu reviennes à la réalité, maintenant!

-Jake, soufflais-je, abattue.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues quand tout me revint au visage. Jake me reprit dans ses bras et me laissa sangloter.

-Alors... je n'ai plus personne... enfin... appart toi, ajoutais-je en baissant la tête.

-Bella, dit-il en soulevant mon menton, il te reste toujours Jasper... et Emmett... et Rosalie, et Alice... Tu n'es pas seule, Bella...

-Mais alors... pourquoi je me sens si vide?

Il soupira.

-Tu t'es fais briser le cœur, Bella... c'est normal que tu ressentes un vide à l'intérieur...

-Jacob... j'ai mal, sanglotais-je.

-Je sais...

Il me laissa pleurer contre son épaule pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais je finis par m'endormir, lovée contre lui. Quand je me réveillais de nouveau, le soleil commençait sa descente. J'entendis Jake parler avec je ne sais qui dehors. Il devait être au téléphone parce que je n'arrivais pas à entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Non, elle est ici... Elle ne va pas très bien... et elle est en détresse. Ça se voit très bien... J'ai essayé! Je fais tout mon possible pour l'aider... Peut-être... oui, ça pourrait le faire... Je suis sûre que cela l'aiderait un peu... Elle dort... Oui... Bien...

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je fus attirée par l'heure sur le réveil de Jake. 20 heures. Merde! J'aurais dû être au club à 19 heures. Je ne pouvais pas esquiver. J'avais accepté de danser au club, ce soir. Je savais que je n'étais pas en grande forme, mais je devais tout de même y aller. Cela ne pouvait que me faire du bien... Je me levais et cherchais mes vêtements d'hier. Je les trouvais éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Je me précipitais pour les ramassés et m'habillais rapidement. Cependant, Jake dit une chose au téléphone qui m'interpella.

-Non, elle reste ici... il n'est pas question qu'elle sorte... pas dans son état!

J'étais en colère. Comment osait-il m'obliger à resté ici?! Il n'avait pas le droit! J'inspectais rapidement la chambre de Jake et mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Je m'y rendis et regardais en bas. Le sol n'était pas trop loin et il y avait un fossé juste en bas. Je sortis par la fenêtre et glissais le long du toit puis, sautais dans le fossé. J'échappais une plainte sourde quand je rencontrais le sol. Je me relevais et essuyais mes vêtements. Je regardais la fenêtre par laquelle j'avais sauté et allais ensuite prendre le chemin pour me rendre au club.

Avec chance, le trajet n'était pas trop long et donc, j'arrivais environ vingt minutes plus tard. Je me retrouvais rapidement à l'intérieur et trouvais Laurent, pianotant impatiemment sur le comptoir du bar. Quand il m'aperçut, il se releva et me tira jusque dans les loges des stripteaseuses.

-Oui, oui, désolé, je suis en retard... je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas vue le temps passé...

-Bella, il était temps que tu arrives! La salle est remplie de personnes, juste pour toi!

-Q-Quoi?! Mais t'es malade?! Tu viens d'annoncer à toute la ville que je dansais?!?

-Mais non, cocotte! J'ai annoncé que nous avions une nouvelle recrue très expérimenté, ce soir. Alors, tu va enfiler des vêtements sexy et direction la scène, illico presto!

Il me claqua les fesses quand je me retournais pour me changer. Je trouvais mon nom écrit sur un bout de carton placé contre un miroir de la loge. Des vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise et je les enfilais. Il y avait un chandail blanc a manches longues, avec les manches coupées, un jeans serré et un chapeau de cowboy l'accompagnant. Il y avait plusieurs vêtements qui jonchaient l'espace libre du petit bureau. Pendant toute la soirée, j'oubliais tout : Edward, Tanya, Jake, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie. Tout. J'oubliais tout ce qui s'était passé avec James. J'étais redevenue moi-même... Une Bella tout à fait normale à qui rien d'important n'est arrivé dans sa vie. Celle qui dépendait de son frère ainé...

La soirée se termina vers 3 heures du matin, mais j'avais encore de l'énergie à revendre. Même quand les clients furent tous partis et qu'il ne restait que le personnel, je continuais à danser autour du poteau, entre les gens qui ramassaient, entre les tables, sur les tables, etc. J'avais pris quelques verres que quelques clients m'avaient offerts. Le téléphone du club retentit et Laurent, qui me souriait chaleureusement, décrocha avec un sourire... qui se fana quand il entendit son interlocuteur.

-Oui, elle est bien ici, dit-il en me regardant me déhancher sur une des tables.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année était entrain de laver la table sur laquelle je dansais et je voyais bien son regard me scruter intensément de la tête aux pieds. Quand il leva une autre fois les yeux pour regarder sous ma jupe courte, je m'agenouillais et pris sa mâchoire dans une main. Quand je m'approchais de son oreille, il se figea.

-Tu sais... tu aurais pu demander un petit privé... j'aurais probablement accepté...

-Bella! Cria Laurent derrière le bar.

Mon regard se posa sur lui qui tenait le combiné du téléphone contre son torse.

-Oui? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Deux choses. Une, arrête de perturber mon personnel... Et deux, téléphone...

Je fronçais les sourcils et allais prendre le combiné.

-AAAAAllo?

-Bella?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie?! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit??

-Jake, Jake, Jake... Je me suis enfuie parce que j'avais du travail... Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu as dit, je cite : «Il n'est pas question qu'elle sorte... pas dans son état!». Mais je te jure, Jake, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie! C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin!

-Bella. Tu retournes à la maison tout de suite... Que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais tu dois rentrer à la maison!

-Pfff! C'est bon, je rentre...

Je raccrochais le combiné et embrassais Laurent sur la joue.

-Merci... mais je dois y aller... on continuera ça un autre soir!

-Mais de rien, Bella... appelles-moi quand tu auras une date...

-D'accord!

Quand j'allais passer la porte, il m'arrêta.

-Bella! Tu devrais peut-être te changer...

Je regardais comment j'étais habillé et remarquais que j'étais en débardeur rouge et noir et en jupe très courte de la même couleur.

-Oh...

J'allais donc me changer et avant que je passe la porte, Laurent m'arrêta une seconde fois.

-Je te ramène chez toi...

-D'accord, mais pas à la maison... Je vais chez Jake...

-Bien... donnes-moi deux minutes le temps d'arranger la fermeture avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'hochais la tête et attendis qu'il revienne pour me reconduire chez Jake. Dans sa voiture, il mit la radio et je chantais à tue-tête pendant tout le trajet. Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez Jake, celui-ci m'attendait sur le porche, assit sur les marches. Je me tournais vers Laurent.

-Merci pour la balade!

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortis. Jake courut vers moi et me rattrapa juste quand j'allais tomber. Je crois que j'avais trop bu au club. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que toutes les choses vacillaient... ou était-ce moi?

Jake passa mon bras autour de son cou et il passa son bras sur ma taille pour m'aider à avancer.

-Bella... mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-Moi? Mais j'ai rien, voyons! Je vais extrêêêêêêmement bien! En fait, je me sens légère... comme une plume... d'accord, disons un oiseau... je ne suis quand même pas si légère...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Nous entrâmes dans la maison de Jake et commençâmes à monter les escaliers.

-Tu sais quoi? Je t'aime...

-Bella... tu es saoule...

-Non! Arrête de dire des bêtises... je ne suis pas saoule... Bon... peut-être que j'ai un peu trop bu... mais juste un peu, hein?

Je lui montrais mes doigts que j'avais séparés en un minuscule espace entre ceux-ci. Il leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus.

-Bon, tu arrête de lever les yeux au ciel comme ça! J'ai l'impression que tu louche et je déteste ça! Regarde, tu as l'air de ça... Ah...

Je fis loucher mes yeux vers mon nez. Nous entrions maintenant dans sa chambre. Il m'assit sur le lit, sans parler. Moi, je continuais de loucher des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, concentrée. Soudain, il m'arrêta en s'agenouilla devant moi. J'arrêtais alors de loucher. Sa main se rendit doucement à ma joue qu'il prit en coupe. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Il secoua la tête.

-Bella... S'il-te-plait... Ne me refais plus jamais ça...

Je ne dis rien. J'étais bien trop aspirée dans ma contemplation de ses cheveux. Il avait une mèche qui sortait du lot. Je fronçais les sourcils, concentrée, comme si j'essayais de la replacer qu'avec la force de la pensée. Jake passa son pouce sur l'os de ma joue, ce qui me fit revenir à la situation.

-Bella... je sais que c'est difficile... mais...peut-être voudrais-tu en parler?...

Je secouais lentement la tête. Non. NON! Je ne tenais pas à en parler! Jake soupira et laissa tomber sa main. Je ressentis immédiatement un vide et repris sa main en laissant une plainte quitter mes lèvres et la posa sur ma cuisse, la tenant très fort. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je fixais intensément sa main, aillant peur qu'elle ne s'échappe encore une fois. Sans quitter sa main, je me reculais dans le lit vers les oreillers et l'amenais avec moi.

Je me couchais sur le côté, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Il enroula son bras autour de moi quand je calais ma tête dans son torse. Il posa son menton sur ma tête.

-Emmett viendra faire un tour cette semaine, m'annonça-t-il soudainement.

Je me relevais rapidement.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il n'était censé ne venir que la fin de semaine prochaine!

-Sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui... Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse d'autre?

-Qu'il reste où il était! Il n'avait pas à laisser tomber une semaine d'université pour moi.

-Oh oui. Il devait le faire... et au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien...

Je secouais la tête. Non, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça pour moi... mais... j'avais besoin de lui... de mon frère... Lentement, j'hochais la tête.

-Quand arrivera-t-il? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Demain... et il repartira exactement une semaine plus tard...

Je lui fis un faible sourire. Je retins un bâillement, mais il le remarqua.

-Bella, tu es crevée... dors... il est 4 heure du matin. Je te réveillerais quand on va aller chercher Emmett...

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête avant de me coucher à ses côtés. Il me reprit dans ses bras et je m'endormis rapidement.

****

Quand Jake me réveilla, j'avais un mal de tête et la gorge pâteuse. Ahhh... La fameuse gueule de bois! Youpi. Bon. Commençons depuis le début : Edward et Tanya, le terrain de soccer, Jake, le club, les danses... Emmett! Je me relevais dans le lit de Jake –un peu trop vite- le surprenant du même coup. Je filais pour me doucher et pour vite aller rencontrer Emmett.

Jake nous conduisit à l'aéroport, où je rencontrais Jasper, Charlie et Rosalie. J'allais me poser entre Charlie et Jake, ignorant totalement Jasper. Il m'avait blessé, trahie. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'approcher. Il ne m'avait pas avertie pour Edward, et je me doutais qu'il le savait. Je ne savais pas si Rosalie le savait aussi, mais je ne pris pas de chance et l'ignorais, elle aussi. Je sentais le regard de Jasper sur moi mais ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je tenais la main de Jake et c'était tout ce qui me donnait le courage de ne pas décamper vite fait.

Au loin, je vis une grande silhouette s'approcher de nous et reconnu immédiatement Emmett. Je me séparais de Jake et m'élançais vers lui. Il déposa son sac de voyage juste au moment où je remontais mes lunettes sur ma tête et lui sautais dans les bras. Il m'enlaça fortement et je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais tout enroulée autour de lui quand il se baissa et je sentis ensuite qu'il avançait. Je ne relevais pas ma tête de son cou, le gardant dans mes bras. Ou plutôt, lui, me gardant dans les siens. Je le sentis hocher la tête vers Charlie et il embrassa Rosalie par-dessus mon épaule.

-Salut, bébé. Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Je sentis qu'il s'approchait ensuite de Jasper. Je me défis donc rapidement de sa prise et me réfugiais derrière lui. Il s'arrêta un moment, me regarda, cachée derrière lui, avant d'aller serrer Jasper dans ses bras. Voyant leur complicité, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'allais donc me réfugier vers Jake qui m'accueillit à bras ouverts. Je calais ma tête dans son torse et quelques larmes m'échappèrent sans que je ne le veuille.

-Chut, Bella... Il n'est pas au courant... Bella, s'il-te-plait, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de ma tête.

-Allons, Bella! Commença Jasper. S'il-te-plait. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir autant!

Je relevais ma tête du torse de Jake et lui lançais un regard noir. Je suis certaine que tous pouvaient sentir les éclairs qui sortaient de mes yeux et qui visaient précisément Jasper. Leurs yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Jasper et moi. Jake me serra contre lui et je vis Jasper lui lancer un regard noir. Jake lui rendis très bien. Profitant de ce moment de répit pour moi, je lançais un regard triste à Emmett. Il fronça les sourcils et vint tranquillement me serrer dans ses bras une seconde fois.

-Tu m'as manqué, Bell's... mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda-t-il impuissant.

Je baissais la tête et parlais à voix basse.

-C'est Edward... il... il a...

-Il a fait quoi?! Grogna-t-il.

-Il a... couché avec Tanya...

-Oh, Bella... je suis désolé... mais... alors... pourquoi tu es en colère contre Jasper?

-Il était au courant... et il ne m'a rien dit...

-Bella, interrompit Jasper. Écoutes-moi. Va parler à Edward.

-Non! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir! Encore moins de lui parler!

-Jasper... laisse-la tranquille, dit gentiment Emmett.

-Non, mais elle ne comprend pas! Bella, va voir Edward!

-NON! Il m'a blessé... et qu'elle que soit ses motivations, il n'avait pas à le faire!

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur mes joues pendant que ma voix montait d'un cran à chaque mot. Je tremblais fortement. Jake vint à mes côtés.

-Bella! Bella, calme-toi! Respire...

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda sous le regard éberlué et impressionné d'Emmett. Jake décida alors qu'il était temps de partir. Emmett monta donc avec Jake et moi pour le trajet du retour. Nous étions assis à l'arrière de la voiture et donc, Emmett me tint contre lui tout le long. Je jouais avec les boutons de sa chemise. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela m'avait toujours réconfortée.

-Tourne ici. Commanda Emmett à Jake.

Je sentis la voiture changer de direction et quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett demanda à Jake de s'arrêter. Je ne regardais pas où nous étions. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Emmett sortit et annonça à Jake qu'il pouvait venir s'il voulait. Quand il remit le contact, je laissais échapper une légère plainte.

-Non... s'il-te-plait, Jake... ne t'en vas pas...

Il nous jeta un regard et sortit finalement de la voiture. Nous le suivîmes et je reconnus où nous étions : Au terrain de soccer. Je me retrouvais bien vite entre Emmett et Jake. Je me sentais tellement petite à leurs côtés. Ils étaient tellement musclés! Emmett me tenait la main gauche et Jake, la main droite. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au milieu du terrain et Emmett s'arrêta pour s'asseoir par terre. Il m'assit sur ses genoux et Jake s'assit en face de nous. Emmett entoura ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je baissais la tête.

-Je t'avais promis que l'on viendrait ici quand je reviendrais, murmura Emmett. Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu veux parler?...

J'haussais les épaules.

-Bien... alors... comment va l'école?

J'haussais une fois de plus les épaules.

-Bella... tu devrais en parler...

Je secouais la tête.

-Bien... changeons de sujet. Au club... tu fais quel travail maintenant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jake qui me regardait, triste. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre.

-Un peu des trois... Hier, j'ai dansé...

-Oui... et elle est revenue saoule, précisa Jake.

Je regardais le sol, soudain très passionnant. Emmett soupira.

-Bella... tu sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'oublier... toi plus que personne d'autre...

-Je sais... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mentis-je.

Je savais exactement pourquoi j'avais décidé de boire : pour oublier, tout simplement. Je savais également que ce n'était pas la meilleure des façons, mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre pour l'instant.

-Alors.... qu'est-ce que tu propose, murmurais-je.

-Je n'en sais rien... Ton sac de frappe, la danse! Même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, cela t'aide beaucoup à replacer tes idées, Bell's, mais s'il faut que tu te mettes dans un état pareil à cause de ce mec...

-Ce n'était pas qu'un mec! M'exclamais-je en me levant, piqué. C'était mon copain! C'était le seul que j'aimais vraiment au point de lui donner ma confiance... mais j'ai été blessée... alors, c'est finit... j'abandonne... Je n'ai plus la force de me battre... Je veux oublier... Je veux recommencer...

Emmett se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, Bella... Tu en trouveras un autre... Il n'était pas fait pour toi, c'est tout. Il y en aura d'autre... Ignore-le. Oublie-le, Bella. Tout ce qui sera bien pour toi, fais-le.

J'échappais un rire amer.

-C'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

-Bella, tu es forte, commença Jake sous le regard d'Emmett. Tu peux le faire... je t'aiderais... je te le promets...

-Tu... tu resterais avec moi? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Bien sûr, Bella! Je tiens à toi! Alors, quand Emmett devra partir, je serais toujours là... pour toi...

Il va partir... Emmett va partir... Il va me laisser tomber... Il va repartir... Voilà les mots qui tournaient dans ma tête... encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre par terre en sanglotant. Emmett me regarda, surpris, avant de venir à mes côtés.

-Chut, Bella. Tout va bien aller... Je vais revenir... tu ne seras pas seule...

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi, assumais-je finalement. Emmett, tu sais tout! Tout ce que j'ai traversé! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance en ce moment... Je n'arrive plus à parler à Jasper... Je ne peux pas en parler à personne d'autre qu'à toi! En même temps, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir! Après tout, tu dois aller à l'université, travaillé et former une famille avec une fille qui sera probablement Rosalie...

Je me mis à sangloter de plus belle, pensant que je n'aurais probablement pas de famille plus tard... pas de foyer... pas d'amoureux... rien... juste moi et moi-même. Emmett, qui semblait deviner à tout ce que je pensais, répondit une fois de plus à mes réflexions intérieures.

-Bella. Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un.... de beaucoup mieux qu'Edward...

-Ah, non... je ne crois pas... tu sais... je croyais que c'était le bon... Apparemment, non....

-Mais tu en trouveras un autre! Bella, je t'en pris, ne perds pas confiance! Ne baisse pas les bras! Je t'en pris... Tout, mais pas ça... c'est la pire chose que tu peux faire...

-Je vais essayer... mais je ne te garantis rien...

-Bell's, juste le fait d'essayer est bien... Allez, viens là.

Je reniflais et essuyais mes larmes sèches. Il se coucha sur l'herbe mouillé et je me blottis contre lui. Jake fis comme nous et se coucha dans l'herbe. Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche...

* * *

Bon, alors, je sais que j'ai du retard, mais ces derniers temps, pleins de choses trottent dans ma tête... En plus des travaux scolaires... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, je le trouve... plate... mais bon, maintenant qu'Emmett est revenu... Faut voir... ;) J'espère que vous, vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, même si vous (pcq moi, je le sais, bien entendu) ne savez pas ce qui a prit à Edward, je n'ai aucune idée de quand vous allez le découvrir.

À bientôt, j'espère, bisouxxx Amé


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut! Et pardon pour le retard... Mais maintenant, j'ai finis mes examens et je suis prête à reprendre l'écriture! Bon... comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vous laisse lire ce loong chapitre que j'ai écrit pour me faire pardonner de ce retard! **

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Jake nous reconduisit à la maison de Charlie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire : Rester ici avec Emmett, ou partir avec Jake... Jake me dit finalement de passer du temps avec mon frère et donc, avec réticence, c'est ce que je fis.

Emmett et moi entrâmes dans la maison tandis que Jake remettait le contact pour repartit chez lui. Je restais un moment à regarder l'endroit où il venait de tourner. Emmett me prit par la taille, m'embrassa sur le front et il nous guida jusqu'à ma chambre, En arrivant sur le seuil de celle-ci, je me figeais. Des pensées d'Edward emplirent mon esprit. Je nous revoyais, faisant l'amour : bestialement ou tendrement. Je revoyais les fois où il m'avait dit : Je t'aime, les fois où nous restions simplement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Emmett remarqua que je m'étais figée et il s'arrêta également.

-Bell's... tu dois le laisser partir... tu dois l'oublier...

-J'en suis incapable, soufflais-je en secouant la tête. C'est trop dur... Pourquoi il m'a fait ça? Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, Bell's... tu sais, les garçons ont la tête ailleurs, parfois... mais pour bien comprendre, au risque de t'énerver, la meilleure solution pour le comprendre est d'aller lui demander... ou parles-en avec Jasper... il m'avait l'air au courant.

-Oui, mais il ne m'a rien dit! Combien de temps cela aurait-il duré si je n'avais pas débarqué une heure d'avance chez les Cullen?

-Je n'en sais rien, Bell's... je ne connais pas toute l'histoire... Racontes-moi, Bella, s'il-te-plait...

-Je ne tiendrais pas, je le sens...

-Je suis avec toi, Bella... Tu en seras capable...

Je savais que cela me ferait du bien d'en parler, mais j'avais de la difficulté à le faire.

-D'accord... je vais essayer.

-Bien... allez, viens là.

Il me tira vers sa chambre, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer dans la mienne et s'assit sur son lit. Il me tira et m'assit entre ses jambes, posant ses mains autour de mon ventre, je me couchais complètement, dos à lui.

-Angela et moi avions décidés de finir un travail de Maths... J'avais déjà remarqué le comportement distant d'Edward, mais je n'y avais pas porté trop d'attention, au début, je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me trompait... Bref, je suis rentré plus tôt... et je l'ai vu avec Tanya-

-Tanya? La Tanya? Tanya ta meilleure amie?

-Oui... enfin, plus maintenant... Bref, je suis partie et... Jake m'a trouvé... comme il était la seule personne que j'avais à l'instant, je me suis accroché à lui comme je le pouvais...

-Comment sais-tu que Jasper était au courant?

-Eh bien... son comportement avait changé envers Edward. Il le regardait méfiant, et en colère...

-Mais, si Jasper était en colère, pourquoi il n'a rien dit?

-J'en sais autant que toi, soupirais-je.

Il embrassa le derrière de ma tête.

-Alors, parles-lui... il va peut-être t'éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé! Je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication, crois-moi, une image vaut mille mots!

-Bien... je n'insiste pas... au contraire... je vais lui casser la gueule à ce tombeur sans cervelle! Gronda-t-il.

-Non... s'il-te-plait... ne le fais pas... même s'il le mériterait, je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques là-dedans.

Il soupira de frustration.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

-Rien... absolument rien... juste rester là, avec moi...

Je me blottis contre son torse et il m'entoura avec ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, Emmett, avouais-je finalement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi...

POV Emmett

J'avais une envie folle de tuer Edward. Surtout quand je regardais Bella, qui s'était endormie dans mes bras. Ses cauchemars étaient pires qu'avec James. Avant, elle criait, elle se réveillait et pleurait un peu avant de se rendormir, mais cette fois, elle pleurait, gémissait, gigotait et sanglotait dans son sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, je dû la relâcher tellement elle gigotait et j'allais donc m'installer sur la chaise du bureau de travail installé dans le coin de ma chambre.

Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose... mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment faire...?

Et ce Jake. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là? Pourquoi revenait-il dans la vie de Bella, tout-à-coup? Pourquoi Bella l'avait-elle laissé entrer dans sa vie? Je croyais qu'il l'insupportait. Il faut croire que bien des choses avaient changées depuis mon départ...

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Bella cria au meurtre en s'accrochant aux couvertures. Je me précipitais vers elle et la réveillais. Au même moment, Jasper et Charlie entrèrent en trombe dans ma chambre. Bella enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et sanglota. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie, mais surtout à Jasper. Il regardait tristement Bella et je vis sa mâchoire se contracter avant de sortir de ma chambre aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Charlie le regarda interrogativement avant de venir enlacer Bella par derrière. Elle s'accrocha un peu à mon chandail, ce qui me fit baisser la tête de sur la porte vers elle. Je la serrais un peu plus fort et lui susurrais des mots réconfortants.

POV Bella

_Lundi._

Je me réveillais en criant, dans les bras d'Emmett. Mon cri strident le réveilla en sursaut et il me regarda sangloter et m'excuser en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je ne voulais pas-

-Avoir des cauchemars...

-Non... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

-Bella... tout ce qui te concerne m'inquiète. Surtout quand tu te réveilles en criant et en pleurant.

Je baissais la tête.

-Désolé.

-Non, Bella, mais arrête de t'excuser! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Peut-être qu'il m'a trompé parce qu'il en avait assez de moi... ou c'était parce que je n'assurais plus au lit...

-Bella, tu es celle dont on me parle comme étant bonne au pieu même à l'université! Je te jure! Tu as fais le tour de Berkeley!

Je souris légèrement.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, rigola-t-il, il y a même quelqu'un qui m'a dit ''Hey! Emmett? Tu ne serais pas le frère de Bella Swan, par hasard?'' J'étais complètement bouche-bée!

Je riais de bon cœur, maintenant. Emmett souriait.

-C'est un bon début... au lycée, maintenant! Allez!

Je grognais et me recouvrais avec les couvertures.

-Non... je ne suis pas encore prête, gémissais-je.

-Bell's... il y a un début à tout...

-Oui... mais je ne suis pas encore prête à voir Edward...

-Bella, tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ''Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui...''.

-Oui, eh ben, moi, je dis : ''pourquoi remettre à demain ce que l'on peut remettre un autre jour?'', contrais-je en sortant ma tête de sous les couvertures.

Il sourit et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Bella. Tu vas au lycée et tu affrontes ce crétin d'Edward!

Je baissais la tête.

-Allez, Bell's! Je vais t'accompagner pour l'aller et le retour, et Jake sera avec toi pour le reste...

Je soupirais et laissais finalement tomber.

-Bien... je vais y aller...

-C'est un choix judicieux, pointa-t-il.

Je me rendis à ma penderie et enfilais la première chose que je vis : Un jogging noir et un pull over. Je retournais ensuite à lents pas dans la chambre d'Emmett qui m'attendait, couché sur son lit.

-Voilà, je suis prête, annonçais-je, morose en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je baissais la tête.

-On peut y aller, maintenant, murmurais-je, impatiente de partir pour retrouver Jake.

-Euh... oui... viens, je te conduis!

Il me prit par la taille et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte et m'installa comme il faut comme si j'étais trop stupide pour le faire moi-même! Il referma ma portière et je soupirais en appuyant ma tête contre la vitre de cette-dernière. Durant le trajet, je ne cessais de me répéter que tout allait bien, que Jake allait m'attendre devant sa voiture, qu'Edward n'entrerait pas dans mon champs de vision... que je passerais pour la fille invisible... mais tout cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Pour confirmer mes dires, quand Emmett s'arrêta devant le lycée, Tous les regards étaient sur moi. Je baissais la tête sur mes genoux, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards. Emmett posa sa main sur mon genou.

-Ça va aller, Bell's... Jake est là, juste devant... tu vois?

J'hochais la tête, l'ayant aperçu quand nous sommes entrés dans le stationnement.

-Alors, ça va aller... aller, Bella... regarde moi... Tout va bien aller. Je te le promets... allez, viens.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la voiture et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je gardais mon regard contre le sol jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les souliers de Jake. Emmett me serra dans ses bras et Jake prit le relais. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on ne fait que se refiler comme une tâche. J'entendis quelque chose qui ressemblait comme un grognement commun. Je levais alors les yeux pour voir qu'Edward s'approchait de nous. Jake me plaça légèrement derrière lui tandis qu'Emmett s'avançait vers Edward, la colère empreint sur son visage.

POV Emmett

Comment osait-il seulement s'approcher de Bella? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait! J'allais lui défoncer la tronche à cet abruti! J'arrivais juste devant lui et le pris par le col.

-Emmett! Calme-toi, essaya-t-il, mais j'étais trop en colère pour arrêter.

Je le poussais férocement contre le mur sans le lâcher et ramenais mon poing qui alla s'écraser contre sa joue.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle... ou tu auras à faire à moi! Le menaçais-je avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, me dit-il, abattu.

Ces mots m'arrêtèrent. Je me retournais une dernière fois et m'approchais de lui.

-On a toujours le choix, sifflais-je avant de le frapper une seconde fois. Tu as fais le mauvais, c'est tout.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Bella qui avait son visage enfouit dans l'épaule de Jake. Je soupirais et allais vers elle. Ses épaules avaient des soubresauts, m'indiquant qu'elle pleurait.

-Pardon, Bella... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

-Non, sanglota-t-elle. Il l'a mérité... mais je n'aime pas ça...

-Je sais... je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... je veux dire... regarde ce qu'il t'a fait! Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je reste là sans rien dire!

-Non... tu as bien fait...

Je la pris dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant le début de leur cours sonne. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort, mais elle finit par me lâcher quand Jake passa sa main le long de son dos. Il l'amena vers le lycée et j'attendis qu'elle soit à l'intérieur avant de partir...

POV Bella

J'avançais dans les couloirs, parmi la tonne de gens qui nous regardaient Jake et moi. Les commentaires commencèrent à fuseler.

-Tu vois comment elle est habillée?

-Oui... j'ai entendu dire qu'Edward et elle avaient rompu! On va pouvoir tenter notre chance!

-Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'Edward se servait d'elle parce qu'elle était un bon coup, disait une autre fille.

Jake l'avait entendu aussi et me serra donc plus fort contre lui. Il me conduisit jusqu'à mon cours qui se trouvait être Anglais. Je laissais Jake sur le pas de la porte et entrais. J'aperçus Alice qui me regarda, triste, puis, j'aperçus Tanya... un peu plus loin. J'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de lui demander ce qui lui avais pris, pourquoi elle avait fait cela... mais je n'en avais pas la force... je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir...

Je passais donc devant elle et Alice sans rien dire. Aucun mot. Rien. Et allais m'asseoir au fond de la classe. L'heure passa sans trop de problème... bien sûr, il y avait toujours les commentaires et tout, mais j'essayais de garder profil bas. Je devais surmonter cette épreuve... Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu m'engager avec quelqu'un... Ce genre de relation finissait toujours mal. Je m'étais attachée trop vite. Comme avec Jake... Et si cela recommençait avec Jake? Comment ferais-je sans lui quand Emmett sera parti? Je serais toute seule...

La cloche sonna et je sursautais. Je pris mes quelques cahiers et allais pour sortir quand le professeur m'interpella.

-Bella? Pourriez-vous rester quelques minutes?

-Hum... oui... bien sûr... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Que vous arrive-t-il? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... vous étiez si... vivante... au début de l'année... que s'est-il passé?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il? Demandais-je impolie.

-Je suis votre professeur, Mademoiselle, et je suis là si vous ou tout autre élève avez besoin de parler... Nous somme là pour vous aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide... merci...

Je partis avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Quand je sortis, Jake se tenait devant la porte, m'attendant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... si je m'intéressais trop à lui, ferait-il comme Edward? Partirait-il, me laissant, détruite, derrière lui? Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir. C'est pourquoi, quand Jake s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras, je m'éloignais un peu.

-Bella?

Je déglutis, je ne voulais plus être la pauvre petite fille qui s'était faite trompé par son copain. Du moins... je ne voulais plus en avoir l'air. Je soupirais pour me donner du courage.

-Tu sais... il n'y a rien de mieux que de l'Anglais pour te remonter le moral! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant... et... je dois passer à travers... Edward... ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours... rien d'autre... Il peut sortir avec Tanya, s'il le veut... ça ne me fait rien...

Je tentais un sourire rassurant qui, selon moi, était manqué, mais Jake y cru et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ah! Bella... J'ai eu peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas! Soupira-t-il, exagérément.

Je souris, sans grande conviction, mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

-Je m'en suis remise, feignais-je l'indifférence. Comme tu peux le voir! Je dois passer par-dessus... c'est stupide de continuer comme ça... Je vais mieux, maintenant! C'était juste comme... un... deuil... si je peux m'exprimer ainsi...

-Ça va, Bella... je suis content que tu aies pris du mieux.

-Oui, moi aussi... Bon! On va manger? Je meurs de faim!

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon : moi, feignant d'avoir retrouvé le sourire et Edward et Tanya, faisant comme si je n'avais jamais existé. La garce. C'est moi qui avais fait d'elle ce qu'elle était! Et Edward! Pourquoi avait-il voulu se mettre avec elle? Je n'insinue pas que je suis meilleure qu'elle, mais je croyais qu'Edward et moi étions bien ensemble...

La cloche de mon dernier cours sonna, me sortant de mes sombres pensées et je pris la route vers la sortie du lycée. J'errais un peu dans les corridors, pensant et repensant à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps et donc, quand j'arrivais à la voiture d'Emmett, celui-ci s'impatientait, Jake à ses côtés.

-Enfin, Bella, s'exclama Emmett. Je me suis inquiété.

-Pardon... le prof voulait me voir à la fin du cours, mentis-je.

-Bien... on y va, alors?

-Oui, allons-y! À demain, Jake! Lançais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-À demain, ma belle, dit-il à son tour en me serrant dans ses bras.

J'embarquais dans la voiture d'Emmett et il roula jusqu'à la maison.

-Alors... Jake m'a dit que tu allais mieux...?

-Oui, mentis-je encore une fois. Beaucoup mieux... je crois qu'il me fallait juste un moment pour tout remettre en place... je suis passé par-dessus, maintenant, ajoutais-je avec une conviction feinte.

Il me regarda suspicieusement et j'essayais tant bien que mal de préserver mon faux sourire. Il finit par se retourner vers la route et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Quand il s'arrêta dans l'allée, il ne bougea pas et se tourna vers moi, me regardant intensément. J'évitais son regard comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je finis tout de même par m'énerver.

-Quoi? M'écriais-je finalement, me retournant pour le regarder.

-Tu n'es pas passé à travers... tu mens, Bella. Tu peux peut-être le faire croire à Jake, mais pas à moi! Je te connais trop bien, Bell's. Tu ne peux rien me cacher et tu le sais. Ne fais pas ça, c'est la pire chose à faire, ne garde pas tout en dedans, Bella...

-Mais je ne cache rien, Em'. C'est vrai, je vais mieux! Bon... d'accord, je ne suis pas totalement rétablie, mais je vais beaucoup mieux qu'il y a deux jours.

Il me regarda encore quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir sa porte et de se diriger vers la maison. Il semblait exaspéré. Je soupirais un bon coup avant de sortir à mon tour. J'allais directement à ma chambre et tombais sur mon lit. Après un moment dans cette position, je sortis mes devoirs et les commençais. Peu après, Emmett vint me rejoindre sur mon lit et se coucha sur le ventre, comme moi. Je savais qu'il me regardait et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mes yeux rougit par les larmes que j'avais versés quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bella? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Hum?

-Tu ne vas pas bien... et je m'inquiète... Je t'aime, Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, ne t'inquiète pas, le suicide n'est pas dans mes priorités.

-Je ne parlais pas du suicide... Je parlais de toi... tu changes, j'ai l'impression de te perdre... j'ai peur... Peur de perdre ma sœur.

Je fixais un point sur le mur, mais sentis tout de même mes yeux larmoyer.

-C'est pourquoi, continua Emmett. J'ai parlé avec Jake... Quand je serais parti, je veux que tu ailles habiter chez lui... Je ne réussis pas à te rendre le sourire, alors, peut-être que lui le pourra.

Il me fit un sourire pincé et je le pris dans mes bras.

-Pardon...

-Non, Bell's... ce n'est pas toi...

Nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment puis, il nous roula sur le dos et ma tête reposa sur son torse. Je m'endormis ainsi.

Je me réveillais en criant et me tut aussitôt quand je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre et Emmett était au-dessus de moi, l'air paniqué.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je... J'ai fais... un cauchemar...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta la tête.

-Voilà, et maintenant, j'ai un mal de tête!

C'est bien Emmett, ça. S'il se fait réveiller avant son heure, il est ronchon. Je levais donc les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé... tu peux te rendormir, maintenant, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il se leva en grommelant quelque chose comme « Ça va pas recommencer! ». Peu de temps après qu'il soit entré dans la salle de bain pour prendre une aspirine, Jasper entra en trombe dans ma chambre, une batte de baseball dans la main. Il inspecta la pièce et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, dis-je froidement.

Il soupira et laissa tomber son arme à côté de la porte. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et mis son bras autour de me épaules. Je le repoussais.

-N'essai pas! Je t'en veux encore, le prévins-je.

-Je sais, Bella... et s'il-te-plait, pardonnes-moi. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, je sais, mais Alice m'a fait promettre de garder le secret... c'était pour ton bien, Bella. Comment aurais-tu réagit-

-Comment j'aurais réagit! Comment crois-tu que je réagis, maintenant?

-Je sais, Bella... pardonnes-moi... tu me manques... je veux que notre relation redevienne comme avant... s'il-te-plait, me supplia-t-il.

Emmett revint de la salle de bain et grommela avant de retomber sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ronflait plus fort qu'un tracteur. Je contenais mon rire comme je le pouvais, mais les larmes coulèrent tellement je riais et Jasper riait avec moi. Je repris mon calme après un moment et regardais Jasper qui me regardait également, suppliant. Je m'approchais de Jasper, la tête penché sur le côté. J'observais les traits de son visage. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup...

-Jasper... Pardonnes-moi, également...

Mais il m'avait trahie...

-Mais je ne peux plus te faire confiance, désormais. S'il-te-plait, sort, et laisse-moi dormir, finissais-je froidement.

Son visage se décomposa, mais il comprenait mon choix et le respectait.

-Je gagnerais ta confiance, Bella Swan... Crois-moi.

Il partit sans un mot de plus et je retournais vite me blottir dans les bras d'Emmett. Je ne dormis cependant pas puisqu'au matin, quand mon réveil sonna, j'avais les deux yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

**Voilà! Laissez vos commentaires **

**Bisouxxx Amé! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Un moment de répit**

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent de la même façon. Je faisais mon possible pour passer inaperçue, et pour cacher mon mal intérieur. Edward essayait toujours de me parler en privé, mais Jake venait toujours à mon secours. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'avait trompé... j'avais peur. Je n'étais pas non plus allé à l'aéroport quand Emmett repartit pour la Californie. J'étais restée à la maison et préparais mes valises pour aller chez Jake... Je n'avais pas eu la force de lui dire au revoir. Bien sûr, il n'était pas resté avec moi tout le long de son séjour à Forks, il avait aussi passé du temps avec Rosalie...

En vivant sur la réserve, je m'étais beaucoup lié d'amitié avec Seth, un ami de Jake. Il était plutôt cool et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Jasper me manquait terriblement, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner le mal que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai sus qu'il savait depuis le début et qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Il était souvent revenu à la charge durant ses deux semaines, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner.

Jake passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi, me protégeant d'Edward, tout particulièrement. Les cours se passaient bien, mais la biologie laissait à désirer. Quand j'étais entrée pour la première fois, et que j'avais vue Edward assis à notre table, ça m'avait fait un choc. Maintenant, j'étais assise en diagonale de lui, le plus loin possible. Tanya s'était bien sûr fait une joie de s'asseoir près de lui.

J'avais mal. Toujours et encore plus mal... J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'arrachait le cœur et le piétinait chaque fois que je les voyais ensembles. Je noyais cette peine dans l'alcool. C'était, d'après moi, la meilleure façon de tout oublier... Les soirs où je travaillais était les pires. Le fait que je sois complètement bourré donnait du pouvoir au client, et donc, j'avais fait augmenter les ventes... et mes pourboires.

C'est donc, un samedi matin, après avoir travaillé le vendredi, que je revins, une gueule de bois plus forte que jamais, me collant à la peau. J'arrivais chez Jake et entrais dans sa maison. Je l'entendais faire les cents pas en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je cognais à la porte de sa chambre. Il se tourna derechef et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormis. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir appelé pour l'avertir que je ne viendrais pas coucher...

-Oh, Bella... Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée?

-Oh... tu sais... un client à attirer mon attention hier, et donc, j'ai passé la nuit chez lui, mentis-je de mieux en mieux.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, affirmais-je. Tu sais comment je suis! Tu peux sortir, maintenant, que je me change!

Je me déshabillais rapidement, dos au miroir quand je me retournais pour prendre un vêtement, quelque chose dans le miroir attira mon attention. Je me tournais à nouveau dos au miroir pour voir que j'avais un bandage dans le bas du dos. Je m'inquiétais. M'étais-je blessée? Dans le bas du dos, ça m'étonnerait! J'enlevais doucement le bandage et découvris un autre tatouage de forme tribal.

-Oh, merde, mais qu'est-ce que-?

Les mots se coupèrent dans ma gorge. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça! Comment cela se pouvait-il?

-Bella? Tout va bien, demanda Jake de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Hum... oui, oui, merci, hésitais-je.

Je mis mon chandail par-dessus ma tête et allais ouvrir la porte à Jake. Il s'assit près de moi, sur son lit dans lequel nous dormions tous les deux, maintenant.

-Bella... j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...

-Oui... quoi? M'inquiétais-je.

-Je... Je dois partir...

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Où ça?

-Je vais à New-York... pour voir ma sœur...

-À New-York! Une sœur! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur!

-En fait, j'en ai deux...

-Mais-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas jugé que ce soit important puisqu'elles ne donnent des nouvelles qu'une fois par année.

-Mais alors! Pourquoi tu vas la voir?

-C'est ma sœur, Bella... de plus, elle se marie la semaine prochaine...

-Alors, tu... tu pars la semaine prochaine!

-Eh bien... je pars dans trois jours... elle veut m'avoir pour finaliser les préparatifs...

-Je... t'accompagne!

-Pardon, Bella, mais tu ne peux pas... C'est une sorte de mariage privé... La famille uniquement...

-Mais-

-Ça va aller, Bella... Tu pourras toujours m'appeler...

-Oui, mais quand même... tu resteras là-bas combien de temps?

Il soupira pour se donner du courage.

-Deux semaines.

Quoi? Mais... et Edward? Comment j'allais pouvoir le repousser pendant deux semaines si Jake n'était pas là pour l'empêcher? Je baissais la tête.

-Tu vas me manquer, chuchotais-je, les larmes montant petit à petit.

-Hey, chuchota-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien aller, Bella... Tu verras...

J'hochais la tête qui se trouvait enfouit dans son torse, mais continuais de pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'avais peur sans Jake... les cauchemars ne me quittaient pas quand je n'étais pas avec lui. Les larmes continuaient de couler, sans que je ne puisse les arrêtés.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commençais à embrasser le cou de Jake, pour le remercier d'être avec moi, sans doute. Ma main s'agrippa également à son cou comme mes baisers descendaient et remontaient le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à leur tour à mes hanches, caressant la peau s'y trouvant. Mes lèvres lâchèrent sa peau quelques secondes pour finalement se poser sur ses lèvres.

Une de ses mains survola mon dos pour aller farfouiller dans mes cheveux. Mes mains descendirent ensuite vers le bas de son chandail pour lui passer par-dessus la tête et il en fit de même. Je retournais attaquer ses lèvres et nos mouvements devinrent de plus en plus pressants, tout en restant tendres. Il nous roula de façon à ce qu'il me surplombe, ses lèvres ne lâchant jamais les miennes. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, et joua avec le bouton de mon jean, ce qui me fit rire. Il s'écarta.

-Bella... tu n'es pas censé rire pendant qu'on fait ça, me réprimanda-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Cependant, cela me donna envie de rire encore plus et donc, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Pardon, couinais-je entre deux rires.

-Bien... si tu le prends comme ça, chuchota-t-il en mordant légèrement mon cou.

Sa main se faufila dans mon pantalon et il entra directement deux doigts en moi. Mon souffle se coupa quand il commença à les bouger en moi.

-Alors... tu trouves toujours ça drôle? Murmura-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

-Si je dis « oui »... que ce passera-t-il? Le taquinais-je.

-Alors, je devrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher jusqu'à ce que je parte, alors je t'aurais au lit avec moi pendant ces trois derniers jours...

-Hmm... Ça me paraît bien à moi...

Ses doigts bougeaient de plus en plus vite en moi, malgré mon jeans qui restreignait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. J'étouffais un gémissement pour lui dire une dernière chose.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je suis morte de rire, dis-je en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui m'envahissait.

J'explosais quand son pouce frotta mon clitoris et me cambrais en gémissant fortement. Quand les étoiles derrière mes paupières disparurent, Jake revenait, son pantalon avait disparu et il se tenait devant moi, en boxers. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et m'empressais de me débarrasser de mon pantalon à mon tour, me laissant en sous-vêtements. Ses mains vinrent doucement se placés de chaque côtés de mon ventre et il se logea entre mes cuisses pour venir m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur et sa main se glissa dans mon dos pour aller dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit ensuite glisser le long de mes bras et qui finit par terre.

Il se débarrassa ensuite très, très, très rapidement de ses boxers et vint pratiquement m'arracher ma petite culotte. Son empressement me fit rire une seconde fois, mais quand il me lança un de ses regards aguicheurs, je m'arrêtais immédiatement.

-Quoi? Demandais-je innocemment. Je veux juste être sûre que tu mettes ta menace à exécution.

Il grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, Bella... mais je t'adore comme ça!

Sur ce, il me pénétra jusqu'à la garde et je mordis dans son épaule sans tenir compte de la force avec laquelle je l'avais fait, pour étouffer mon cri de plaisir un minimum. Il tint sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Il entrait et sortait de moi à une vitesse presque inhumaine. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et il gardait sa tête dans mon cou. Je m'agrippais au sien comme je pouvais, mes hanches rencontrant les siennes à chaque coup de reins.

Au bout d'un moment, il souleva ma jambe droite et la passa par-dessus son épaule, lui donnant un meilleur angle. C'en était trop.

-Jake! Criais-je, en pleine extase.

Je vins violemment, mes parois intérieures se resserrant autour de sa verge. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui mordit mon épaule quand il se déversa en moi. Toute essoufflée, je laissais retomber ma jambe qui s'écrasa sur le matelas. Jake s'allongea ensuite à mes côtés, épuisé également et il me prit dans ses bras.

Je soupirais de contentement. Là... dans les bras de Jake, je me sentais bien. Sereine. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, je me sentais mieux... pour vrai. Et j'espérais que ces trois jours passés avec Jake allait m'aider à oublier complètement Edward...

Au bout d'un moment, Jake bougea derrière moi, et sa main caressa le bas de mon dos. Il arrêta soudain tous mouvements.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Je tournais la tête pour voir où il regardait et vis qu'il regardait le bas de mon dos.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça!

Je me contorsionnais afin de regarder le bas de mon dos et vis les marques noires.

-Oh... ça... c'est, hum... je l'ai fais quand hum...

-Quand t'étais bourrée?

Je soupirais de dépit.

-Oui, d'accord, j'étais bourrée... mais tu dois avouer que j'ai du goût! Affirmais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je posais ensuite ma tête sur mon bras et je le regardais. Il se plaça de la même façon et sourit.

-J'aimerais t'amener quelque part, hasarda-t-il.

-Où ça? Tu pourras me porter? Parce que mes jambes ne le supporteront pas, riais-je.

-Je pourrais te porter n'importe où, Bella, sourit-il.

-Bien... alors... où va-t-on?

-Surprise... Prends une douche et habilles-toi. Je vais faire pareil de mon côté. Attends, je t'amène.

Jake avait une grande maison. Il y avait donc deux chambres avec deux salles de bain, douche incluse. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et me charria un peu.

-Alors... tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'un banc ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Je te dis que ça va aller, grognais-je en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Je me déshabillais et allais pour entrer dans la douche quand je me cognais contre le coin d'une armoire.

-Ah! Fichue armoire!

J'entendis un éclat de rire venant d'un peu plus loin et grognais. J'entrais finalement dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles tendus et je n'en ressortis qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Je m'habillais rapidement et rejoins Jake qui s'impatientait en bas.

-Enfin! Tu es là!

-Oui, pardonnes-moi, je détendais mes muscles, figures-toi!

Ah... Ironie... Ça m'avait manqué... Jake était vraiment un miracle... et il ne me fallait que ça pour débloquer? Je me secouais mentalement et marchais avec Jake jusqu'à sa voiture. Je n'avais aucune idée où il m'amenait, et, sincèrement, cela m'ennuyait. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire avouer, mais il n'a pas flanché une seule fois. J'ai finis en soupirant et me calais dans mon siège, bougonneuse.

-Voilà, on est arrivés, s'exclama Jake après vingt minutes de route.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et j'essayais de me repérer, mais n'y arrivais pas. Nous étions sur une falaise, où on voyait parfaitement toute la côte. Les arbres nous entouraient de partout. Seul un petit chemin distinguait la route des arbres. Je m'approchais du bord de la falaise et regardais en bas. La falaise faisait au moins 30 mètres de hauteur! Mais le paysage était magnifique... On pouvait distinguer les montagnes, les quelques routes, les maisons, tout.

-Wow, soufflais-je.

-N'est-ce pas? J'adore cet endroit... ça me permet de réfléchir... je venais ici pratiquement tous les jours quand mon père est décédé... je restais ici et j'admirais le paysage en profitant du silence que cet endroit m'apportait.

-C'est... magnifique... Je ne croyais pas que tu étais comme ça, ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Il rigola un peu et vint m'enlacer par derrière, posant son menton sur mon épaule, regardant le paysage avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, mes jambes commencèrent à m'élancer furieusement, je me défis donc de l'emprise de Jake sur moi et m'assis en riant.

-Quoi? Sourit Jake en s'assoyant, les pieds ballotant dans le vide, comme moi.

-J'ai, euh, les jambes qui m'élancent furieusement, rigolais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule.

Il rigola à son tour, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était la cause. Jake passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous regardâmes le paysage pendant... longtemps. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, mais quand nous décidâmes de quitter cet endroit, le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente. Nous étions en silence tout le long du trajet, et aussi quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, mais ce silence était apaisant, aucune tension dans l'air. Quand nous arrivâmes, il me prit la main et me guida en souriant, dans toute la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. J'éclatais de rire.

-Ben quoi, demanda-t-il. Je t'avais dit que je te garderais au lit pendant plusieurs jours!

Juste au moment où il allait me prendre dans ses bras pour m'amener dans le lit, mon portable sonna.

-Attends, attends! Mon téléphone sonne! Attends! Criais-je en riant tandis qu'il continuait son chemin jusqu'au lit.

En soupirant, il me déposa sur le lit et alla prendre mon portable pour me le donner.

-Allo, ici Bella! Dis-je, ne connaissant pas le numéro de la personne qui appelait. Allo?

N'obtenant pas plus de réponse, je raccrochais. Jake fronça les sourcils.

-C'était qui?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et l'approchant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Il me rendit mon baiser et je lassais tomber mon portable par terre quand il me fit m'allonger sur le lit...

* * *

**Bon, euh... quoi dire...? Pas de Edward pour ce chapitre? À moins que c'était lui au téléphone...? Ah... questions, questions... seront-elles répondues au prochain chapitre... hum... peut-être! :P**

Sinon... j'ai vu Éclipse et je n'ai qu'une chose ;a dire (ou plusieurs): MAGNIFIQUE! J'ai vraiment adoré, et Jacob était vraiment trop sexy du début à la fin! Dans les livres, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais de le film! :O il est vraiment trop hot! En tout cas, c'est moi point de vue! ;)

(Peut contenir des spoilers si voux avez pas vu le film! : )

Deux chose qui ont été... décevantes, pour moi, c'était la scène où Bella frappe Jacob! Je veux dire, come on je veux bien croire qu'elle est sous le choc, mais quand même, y'a des limites à frapper de cette façon... elle devrait prendre des cours... avec Jasper (wow! ) ou Emmett (Waouh!) ou les deux! (Alors, là, je serais aux anges à sa place!

la seconde était la bataille avec l'armée des nouveaux nés... j'aurais bien aimé en voir plus!

J'ai également particulièrement aimé la scène où Jasper leur apprend comment se battre! C'était vraiment mignon, surtout avec Alice!... Et Emmett, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier Emmett!

Bon, je crois que je suis entrain de sauter un plomb, la fatigue me rentre dans le corps... il est quand même 4 heures du matin... et je n'ai dormis que trois malheureuses heures dans toute ma journée...

Bonne nuit! Bisouxxx Amé


	10. Chapter 10

**Pardon pour le retard... encore... :S Mais bon, l'important est que je suis de retour, maintenant! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La vérité**

Une fois Jake partit pour New-York, je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas m'effondrer en pleurs. Je pris sa voiture et repartis chez lui, fébrile. J'avais deux jours pour me prendre en main avant que le lycée ne recommence. Je me rendis donc chez Jake et essayais de rester calme face à cet endroit vide. Je soupirais et allais ouvrir la télé. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que Jake et moi avions commencés une 'relation'' tous les deux.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'allumais la télévision et commençais à faire le tour des chaînes quand mon portable sonna. J'allais donc répondre et vis que c'était Alice.

-Salut, Alice, soupirais-je.

-Bella... Je... je sais que... que c'est tendu entre Rosalie, toi et moi... alors... j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire... une soirée pyjama...?

Alice allait toujours droit au but, je n'avais pas encore déterminé si c'était une qualité ou un défaut.

-Alice... Je ne sais pas... Edward sera probablement là... Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le voir, tu comprends?

-Oui, bien sûr... mais... il a quelque chose de prévu ce soir, alors? Tu voudrais bien venir avec nous? S'il-te-plait, Bella. On se sent terriblement mal...

Vous pouvez l'être, avais-je envie de dire, mais je ne pouvais pas... Elles étaient mes meilleures amies, et, aussi, les sœurs d'Edward... Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir d'avoir choisi leur frère à la place de leur amie... non?

-D'accord, Alice... à quelle heure veux-tu que j'arrive?

-Euh... Maintenant! On va se faire une virée shopping également! Comme au bon vieux temps!

J'échappais un rire.

-Très bien, Alice... donnes-moi une heure...

-D'accord! Chantonna-t-elle. Mais, Bella... tu sais, tu n'as besoin de rien... Shopping, rappelles-toi! À bientôt!

Elle coupa la ligne avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je raccrochais donc mon portable également et allais préparer ma brosse à dent et mon maquillage en secouant la tête. Je me changeais rapidement de vêtements et me dirigeais vers le garage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en voyant la voiture de Jake. Mes yeux firent beaucoup d'allers et retours entre ma voiture et la sienne, mais je décidais finalement à prendre la sienne. Son odeur était imprégnée dans tout l'engin et, une fois installée au volant, je respirais un bon coup.

Je mis ensuite le contact et partis vers la maison des Cullen. J'y arrivais en moins d'une heure et c'est avec soulagement, mais une pointe de regret que je ne vis pas la voiture d'Edward dans le stationnement. J'allais sonner et c'est une Rosalie suivit d'une Alice surexcitée qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh, Bella! Je suis si contente que tu sois là! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais nous revoir!

-Quoi? Tu rigoles! Vous êtes mes meilleures amies! Je ne dois pas laisser un gars, même si c'est votre frère, gâcher ma vie. Il a eut sa chance... il l'a gâchée! Je passe à autre chose, maintenant...

Toutes deux eurent des visages tristes, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas autant que ça et décidais d'avoir une bonne journée, aujourd'hui.

-Bon, alors, les filles! On y va ou pas?

-On y va! S'écria Alice en poussant Rosalie dehors.

Je rigolais et nous montâmes tous dans la voiture de Rosalie. Elle avait retiré le capot et nos cheveux se balançaient dans le vent. La radio fonctionnait à pleins volume et nous chantions à tue-tête. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé que nous étions garées dans le stationnement du centre commercial.

Je sortis du véhicule et commençais à marcher avec elles. Nous firent plusieurs magasins. Des magasins de vêtements chics, d'autre moins chics, mais classe, etc. Je n'avais encore rien acheté, mais Alice avait quelques paquets et Rose également. Les filles s'arrêtèrent si brutalement que je fonçais dans Rosalie qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Les filles! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Elles se regardèrent un moment, inquiètes, avant de, simultanément, tourner la tête dans une direction précise. Je fronçais les sourcils et dirigeais mon regard au même endroit que le leur pour apercevoir un magasin de lingerie.

-Et alors, les filles? Vous en avez vu d'-

J'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase quand je vis Edward attendre devant les cabines et Tanya en sortir un moment plus tard avec un ensemble noir pareil au mien quand Edward et moi étions ensembles. Je ravalais rapidement ma peine et ma colère de les voir ensembles avant que les filles ne se tournent vers moi.

-Bella, on est désolées, on ne savait pas qu'il serait là!

-Non, ce n'est pas grave... Je vous l'ai dit... je suis passée à autre chose! Il peut... faire...

Je déglutis difficilement quand mon regard se posa sur eux de nouveau et qu'Edward avait emprisonné Tanya entre lui et la porte de la cabine et empoignait ses fesses.

-Vous savez quoi? Il me faut un ensemble de lingerie! Lançais-je.

Alice et Rose me regardèrent en souriant diaboliquement. Nous entrâmes donc dans le magasin et je m'arrangeais pour prendre un ensemble rouge sang munit d'un corset lacé dans le dos et un string de la même couleur, qui s'attachait ou plutôt, se détachait, sur les côtés. Je savais qu'Edward adorait cela. Il était toujours plus... sauvage quand j'en portais. Je souris à moi-même et me dirigeais vers les filles.

-Hey, les filles! J'en ai trouvé un, regardez! Je suis sûre que Jake adorera ça quand il rentrera! Affirmais-je en étant sûre qu'Edward m'entendrait.

-Va l'essayer!

-Et montre-le nous! Ajouta Alice.

J'entrais dans une cabine, voyant le regard de désir qu'Edward me lança quand je passais près de lui. Je décidais de jouer un peu avec lui et donc, quand je sortis de la cabine, sachant que les filles auraient les mains pleines avec leurs sac, décidais de sortir comme ça, sans avoir attaché le corset. Quand je sortis, je demandais de l'aide aux filles. Elles virent le regard que je le leur lançais.

-Pardon, Bella, mais j'ai les mains pleines et j'ai peur qu'en mettant nos sacs par terre, nos vêtements se froissent... Attends! Je vais chercher un vendeur! Il pourra peut-être t'aider!

Oui, il y avait un vendeur... masculin... Rose partit donc le chercher et j'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil aguicheur à Edward. Il me dévorait totalement des yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait laissée! Si je l'attirais autant, alors, pourquoi devait-il me rejeter comme ça?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que Rosalie revint avec ce vendeur à croquer. Avec ses cheveux châtains, son sourire accueillant et ses adorables fossettes. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tenant les lacets de mon corset de mes deux mains, mettant ma poitrine en valeur.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'attacher, minaudais-je. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider...

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourires charmeurs et il me sourit en retour, ses yeux se noircissant légèrement quand il s'avança vers moi. Il se plaça derrière moi, de façons à ce que je sois devant Edward qui regardait rageusement le vendeur. Je souris intérieurement et fermais les yeux, rejetant un peu ma tête en arrière quand le vendeur fit courir légèrement ses doigts dans mon dos, avant de se saisir de la corde.

-Vous pouvez le serrer, l'informais-je. J'adore quand ma poitrine ressort!

Je l'entendis se racler la gorge avant de parler.

-Bien, mademoiselle.

Même s'il avait essayé, sa voix était quand même remplit d'un certain désir. Je vis les points d'Edward se resserrés de plus en plus fort et Tanya essayait de récupérer son attention en l'embrassant ou en passant sa main devant son visage. Cependant, son regard ne quittait pas mon corps ou les yeux du vendeur. Il boucla le ruban et s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Tu l'as rendu jaloux, chantonna-t-il.

Je souris et baissais la tête. Il partit et, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lança :

-Jolie tatouage! Très sexy dans le bas du dos!

J'échappais un léger rire qui s'arrêta quand Alice et Rosalie me poussèrent contre le mur pour regarder mon tatouage. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Wow, Bella! Je l'adore! Il a raison! C'est très sexy... Dit Alice.

-Surtout avec ce corset! Il tombe juste au dessus! C'est parfait, Jake va adorer ce tatouage!

-Il l'adore déjà, rigolais-je non sans une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Je me dégageais ensuite de leur prise pour aller me changer.

-Bien, m'exclamais-je de l'autre côté de la porte. Je le prends!

Elles échappèrent un cri de joie et je levais une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Elles seront toujours les mêmes. Quand je sortis de la cabine, Edward et Tanya n'étaient plus dans ceux-ci. Ils se magasinaient un autre ensemble. Cependant, Tanya avait plutôt l'air en colère et je souris encore une fois.

-Bien joué, les filles, fis-je en posant l'ensemble à l'endroit où on les reposait quand on n'en voulait pas.

-Bella! S'écria Alice. Tu ne vas pas le laisser là! Il est parfait pour toi!

-Mais, Alice-

-Non, Bella. Tu l'achètes, un point c'est tout!

-Bon... d'accord, cédais-je sans trop de difficulté.

C'est vrai que j'avais adoré cet ensemble...

J'allais donc à la caisse et c'est mon vendeur qui nous fit payer. Il me fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus et me fit finalement payer. Je lui souris également et pris le sac qu'il me tendit.

-Bonne fin de journée, mesdemoiselles, lança-t-il quand nous partîmes.

Dès que nous fûmes hors de vue, je poussais les filles dans un coin d'où nous pourrions toujours voir Edward et Tanya sans qu'ils ne nous voient.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Rosalie.

-Je veux juste voir un truc...

Tanya sourit diaboliquement à Edward et reposa ses articles sur les cintres. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, sans rien acheter.

-Je le savais, murmurais-je. Cette garce à entraîner Edward dans ce magasin juste pour me rendre jalouse!

Alice grommela quelque chose, mais je ne pu en comprendre la signification.

-Je la déteste! Dirent-elles ensuite en même temps.

Je souris légèrement et nous continuâmes tranquillement nos achats.

Quand nous finîmes notre tour du centre commercial, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, ajoutant un ensemble de lingerie. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et Alice me dit qu'on dormirait au sous-sol, alors je pouvais aller laisser mes sacs là-bas. Elles restèrent en haut et, quand je remontais, j'entendis des exclamations furieuses, venant, tout particulièrement de mes deux meilleures amies. J'entendis ensuite la voix d'Edward et grognais. Il n'était pas sensé être là! J'ouvris légèrement la porte et y jetais un regard. Edward se tenait dos à moi, appuyé contre le mur. Alice était rouge tellement elle était en colère et ses bras se balançait dans tous les sens. Je décidais alors à sortir de ma cachette.

-Bella! S'écria Alice. Dis à Edward comme il a été stupide de te laisser tomber pour se mettre en couple avec cette pétasse arrogante et sans cervelle!

Je m'approchais sous le regard pesant d'Edward qui attendait une réponse. J'avais l'impression que son regard était celui d'un prédateur devant sa proie. Du genre qui n'attends qu'une seule chose.

-Euh...

-Je t'en pris, Bella... Ton opinion compte_ tellement_ pour moi! Dit-il en mettant l'emphase sur le mot ''tellement''.

-Je...

Il leva un sourcil, sachant que je ne saurais pas capable de le dire.

-Va te faire voir, Edward, crachais-je.

Je le poussais et courus dehors afin de prendre un peu d'air. Pourquoi Alice voulait absolument que je lui dise? Pourquoi Edward avait autant insisté? J'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à les avoir... Pourtant, je le devais...

Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande respiration pour me calmer un peu.

-Bella, soupira Edward en arrivant derrière moi.

Je sursautais légèrement.

-Quoi? L'agressais-je la voix légèrement rauque.

-Il faut qu'on discute...

-Oui! Oui, il faut qu'on discute! Commences donc par me dire pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as trompé avec une de mes amies? Tu ne pouvais pas seulement me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi à la place de me le montrer de cette façon?

J'étais folle de rage. J'avais envie de le frapper, de le balancer contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'avait fait autant souffrir. J'avais envie de partir en courant, le plus loin possible de lui. Seulement, l'envie qui surpassait toutes les autres était celle de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne nous manque.

Edward s'approcha de moi pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux, mais je repoussais violemment sa main.

-Je croyais avoir été clair... Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. Je veux des réponses.

-D'accord... mais... je... Viens, rentres à l'intérieur... s'il-te-plait, Bella...

Je continuais à le surveiller quand j'entrais dans la maison. Il me suivit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur son lit et attendis qu'il me donne des réponses. Il s'accroupit devant moi et voulu prendre mes mains dans les siennes, mais je les enlevais rapidement.

-J'ai honte, avoua-t-il après avoir prit une longue respiration.

Il y a de quoi, avais-je envie de dire, mais la douleur dans sa voix m'arrêta. Je le laissais continuer, colérique, mais à la fois attendrie par son envie de m'en parler.

-Bella... j'ai... été... contraint... Je n'avais pas le choix...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Bella, écoutes-moi, s'il-te-plait. Tanya s'est alliée à Lauren et Jessica. Tanya leur a racontés que tu... que tu dansais... enfin, que tu faisais des stripteases.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Et alors...?

-C'est Tanya qui tirait les ficelles. Elle est venue me voir et m'a dit que si je ne couchais pas avec elle, Lauren, Jessica et elle iraient raconter à tout le monde ce que tu faisais.

-Quoi? Mais comment t'as pu être aussi stupide? M'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement.

Je me rendis jusqu'à son étagère et m'y appuyais. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me retourna et me colla à lui.

-Je suis désolé, ma belle. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache que tu étais une stripteaseuse, après tout, tu es bien trop jeune pour ça, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, la mordillant légèrement.

Ses mains commencèrent à remonter le long de mon ventre et ses lèvres se déposèrent lentement sur les miennes. J'allais lui rendre son baiser quand je repensais à ces derniers jours. Ses lèvres commencèrent à s'activer sur les miennes, mais je tournais la tête pour l'éviter.

-Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

-Quoi, Bella? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille et collant un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

Il fit glisser sa langue contre mon oreille et je n'ai pu retenir un frissonnement. J'ai presque flanché, mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça. Je rassemblais le peu de force qui me restait dans les bras et le repoussais.

-Comment tu as pu être aussi stupide? Tu croyais vraiment que j'aimerais mieux que tu couches avec Tanya à la place que tout le lycée soit au courant que je danse! J'aurais cent fois plus aimé affronter toute la ville que de ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment... ce trou, dans ma poitrine, celui que tu as causé quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi, celui qui s'est agrandit quand je vous ai trouvés, ensemble, sur TON lit! Le même sur lequel on a fait l'amour, celui sur lequel tu m'as pris dans tes bras tant de fois, déjà... Comment tu as pu faire ça Edward? Finissais-je, quelques larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je l'arrêtais.

-Non. Ne m'approche plus. Ne me parle plus... C'est fini, Edward. Totalement et irrévocablement fini.

Je me tournais et ouvris la porte de sa chambre avant de me diriger vers les escaliers.

-Mais comment il a pu être aussi stupide! Grommelais-je en me rendant au sous-sol.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais besoin de partir... Ne plus me sentir comme ça. Je détestais me sentir de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir de cette façon... J'en avais assez...

J'avais descendu la moitié des marches pour me rendre au sous-sol quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas amené de sac. Le seul ''sac'' que j'avais était celui de mes achats au centre commercial. Je décidais donc de remonter afin de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. J'étais presque rendu à la porte d'entrée quand Alice m'interpella. Je lui devais une explication. Je me retournais, quelques larmes striant mes joues.

-Je suis désolée, Alice... Je ne peux pas rester... J'ai cru que j'étais assez forte, de plus, tu m'as dit qu'il ne serait pas là, mais... je n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça. Je suis complètement perdu... Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement, mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête. Tanya, Edward, Jake, le club, la danse, Lauren, Jessica! J'en peux plus... Je dois partir, je suis désolée...

Alice ne dit rien, tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est éviter mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Je pris cela comme une acceptation à mon départ, cependant, quand j'ouvris la porte, je l'entendis.

-Est-ce qu'on va toujours être amies? Demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

La porte à moitié ouverte, je contemplais le vide.

-J'en sais rien, Alice... Je suis désolée...

Je partis sans un mot de plus. N'ayant pas refermé la porte derrière moi, juste avant d'entrer dans ma voiture, j'entendis un sanglot venir de la maison des Cullen, ce qui fit tomber quelques larmes de plus sur mes joues déjà mouillées. Je démarrais et m'enfonçais dans quelque chose que je connaissais très bien : L'inconnu.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez appréciés! Je vous aimes tous beaucoup et laissez vos commentaires ;)

Bisouxxx Amé


	11. Chapter 11

Attention! Ce chapitre ne contiendra pas de lemon, cependant, son contenu va peut-être choquer certaines personnes, j'aime mieux prévenir que guérir, alors...  
Ensuite, merci d'avoir attendu pour ce chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire! Ouff, alors, profitez-en!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Regain de vie

Essayant de calmer ma respiration, je conduisis jusqu'à chez Jake. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus manquer le mariage de sa sœur... Je me sentais comme si, en ayant presque flanché, je l'avais trahie, c'était comme si j'avais oublié Jake pendant quelques secondes. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant, je commençais même à suffoquer. Je me stationnais sur le bord de la route et l'appelais sur son portable. Jake m'avait donné un numéro privé, s'il y avait une urgence. Il ne répondit qu'après la première sonnerie.

-Bella? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-Jake, suffoquais-je. Je... n'arrive pas... à... respirer... j-j'ai m-mal, respirais-je tant bien que mal pendant que ma poitrine se resserrait et les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

-C'est bon, Bella... Ça va aller... Je suis avec toi...

-Non, non, tu ne l'es pas! Hoquetais-je.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire ma belle... Respire, et tout va bien aller...

Il ne se lassa pas de me le dire tant qu'il n'entendit pas ma respiration revenir à la normal. Quand ce fut le cas, j'éclatais en sanglots.

-Je suis désolée... j'ai tout gâché... je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler...

-Non, B-

Je raccrochais mon portable avant de l'entendre me dire que je n'avais rien gâché. Je savais que j'avais tout gâché... Tout. Ma vie en particulier... et maintenant, je gâchais la sienne...

Je me remis en route pour aller chez lui et quand j'arrivais, je bondis hors de la voiture et entrais. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire... Ce qui pourrait m'aider à oublier...

Je montais les escaliers en vitesse et ouvris la porte de sa chambre avec fracas. Je me dirigeais directement vers ses tiroirs et les ouvris un par un, mettant ses vêtements sans dessus-dessous pour finalement trouver ce que je cherchais. Je le sortis de son tiroir et pris un miroir que j'avais dans mon sac. Je laissais tomber le contenu dessus et le séparais en quelques lignes comme j'avais vue dans les films. Je sortis un billet de cinq dollars et le roulais. Je me positionnais au dessus du miroir et respirais par le nez. La poudre alla s'y loger et j'arrêtais. J'attendais les effets quelques secondes, mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas, je pris une autre ligne...

Les effets commencèrent maintenant à se rendre à mon cerveau. Je commençais à ressentir ses bienfaits. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais pris exactement, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'adorais la sensation de ne plus contrôler ce que je fais, ce que je pense... de ne plus penser à rien. De ne plus penser à Edward...

Je déposais le miroir avec le reste des lignes sur le bureau et m'allongeais dans le lit de Jake, dans lequel je dormais si souvent ces temps-ci. Je tirais les couvertures et restais allongée, je n'arrivais tout de fois pas à dormir, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais aller faire un jogging de mille kilomètres. Je me levais donc, frustrée et sortis de la maison. Je courrais, courrais, courrais, encore et toujours plus loin. Quand je sentis les effets s'atténués, je me sentais sereine. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, mais le soleil semblait s'être couché. Je pris alors la direction de la maison de Jake et entrais une seconde fois chez lui. Je m'endormis, sous ces derniers effets guérisseurs. J'avais l'impression que mon corps volait au dessus des nuages... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne ressentais plus rien. Et j'aimais ça.

Je me réveillais et tout allait bien... je ne me rappelais de rien de ce qui s'était passé hier appart la puissante sensation de bien être qui s'était construite en moi. Je remarquais rapidement ma tenue: Des joggings, et décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Je comptais rapidement les jours jusqu'à ce que Jake revienne...C'était trop long... Je sentis directement le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrir et sortis de la douche. Enroulée dans une serviette, je regardais vers le miroir qui était toujours posé sur le bureau de Jake. Je m'emparais de celui-ci et du billet de cinq dollars que j'avais pris hier et pris les deux lignes de poudre qui restait sur le miroir. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière en extase totale, laissant les effets agir sur moi.

Ma journée passa en un éclair, pourtant, j'étais resté assise toute la journée sur mon lit. Mon portable, qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner me donnait des maux de tête. Quand il sonna pour la millionième fois, je le balançais rageusement contre le mur. Le soleil se coucha et j'en fis de même.

Une sonnerie? Une alarme? Peu importe ce que c'était, cela me réveilla en sursaut. Quand j'eus finalement les idées claires, je me rendis compte que c'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je fronçais les sourcils et, vêtue de joggings et d'une camisole plutôt moulante, je descendis, chancelante. Ma tête tournait légèrement... tout comme la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et Jasper se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte. Je soupirais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jasper?

-Je... euh... et bien, premièrement, je m'inquiétais, tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin, et deuxièmement, comme je venais ici, je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien t'occuper de ton chien qui te réclames depuis que tu es partie, me reprocha-t-il en s'écartant un peu pour que je vois sa voiture.

Dans celle-ci se trouvait mon petit Emmett Jr, il faisait des bonds du siège avant au siège arrière sans arrêt. Je m'élançais pour aller lui ouvrir la porte, bousculant légèrement Jasper au passage, et Emmett Jr me sauta dans les bras. Je reculais légèrement sous cette boule de poils qui arriva directement sur moi, mais j'étais contente de le retrouver.

-Oh, salut mon chien adoré! Tu m'as vraiment manqué, dis-je en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

Jasper s'approcha de nous avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Je relevais la tête et lui souris.

-Merci, Jasper...

-Mais je t'en pris... de toute façon, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer devant la porte fermée de ta chambre. Il devait penser que tu l'avais abandonné.

J'hochais tristement la tête puis, fixais Jasper. Omettant le fait qu'Edward m'avait tout raconté, je décidais de vider mon sac et de m'excuser, je n'avais rien à perdre...

-Je t'aime, Jasper. Je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de moi, je n'aime pas quand on est en froid tous les deux. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je ne suis sentie seule... encore plus après le départ de Jake. J'essai d'être forte... mais... c'est dur... Et, quand j'ai vu Edward avec Tanya, se cajolant, s'embrassant, se chuchotant des mots à l'oreille de l'autre... s'enlaçant, la main de Tanya posée sur son torse quand elle appuyait Edward contre le mur, la façon qu'il avait de mettre ses bras autour d'elle. Même si, d'après lui, ce n'était que sous le coup de la menace, toujours est-il qu'il est resté avec _elle_, et c'est _elle_ qu'il prenait dans ses bras. C'est _elle_ qu'il embrassait. C'est avec _elle_ qu'il couchait...

Je tremblais sous le coup des sanglots qui secouaient mon corps. Jasper, impuissant, vint me prendre dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-Pardon, Jasper...

-Chut, Bella, ce n'est pas grave... tout va s'arranger... tu vas voir, Edward et toi allez revenir ensemble...

Je souris tristement, mon visage enfouit dans son épaule. Je me blottis contre son torse, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui?

-J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil... Et j'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil. C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui m'a réveillée, dis-je, toujours blottie dans ses bras.

Il me repoussa gentiment et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Bon, alors, maintenant que tu es réveillée... Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour avec moi?

Je sentis mon visage s'illuminer et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'hochais vigoureusement la tête.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps pour me changer.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et je partis en vitesse pour aller me changer. Je fouillais dans les tiroirs de Jake qui contenait maintenant mes vêtements également et sortis un pantalon noir avec un chandail bleu pâle. J'attrapais une ceinture de la même couleur et l'enfilais en descendant les marches à toute vitesse. Quand Jasper me vit, il pencha légèrement la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Demandais-je sur son regard insistant. Quand je ne m'habille pas assez, tu ronchonnes, et quand je m'habille plutôt décemment, tu trouve encore le moyen de ronchonner?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est que... je crois sincèrement que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi vêtue...

Je rigolais.

-Et alors? Tu voudrais que j'aille en enlever peut-être? Le taquinais-je.

-Bella, dit-il d'un ton plein de reproche.

-Je rigolais, c'est tout! Bon, où est-ce qu'on va?

-Eum... eh bien... euh... c'est... une surprise...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-T'en a aucune idée... c'est ça?

-Pas du tout! Je sais exactement où je vais t'amener!

-Ouais, c'est ça... j'ai hâte de voir ça, marmonnais-je.

-Oh, crois-moi, tu verras.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'assurais qu'Emmett Jr. avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Après lui avoir faire un gros câlin, je montais dans la voiture de Jasper et il démarra. Cela dura un bon moment avant que je détecte un centre commercial. Mon visage s'illumina et je tournais la tête vers le bâtiment puis, vers Jasper, les yeux pétillant de joie. Jasper leva un sourcil dans ma direction et secoua la tête, m'indiquant par la même occasion que ce n'était pas où nous allions.

Je soupirais et me calais légèrement dans mon siège. Jasper fit un sourire en coin et continua de rouler comme si de rien n'était. Je soupirais bruyamment une nouvelle fois. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper lever les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe ce que tu feras, on n'ira pas dans ce centre commercial.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je te connais, et je sais que l'endroit où nous allons va te plaire encore plus.

-Ça m'étonnerait, ronchonnais-je.

-Pas moi, chantonna-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il continua de rouler... encore et toujours... Je finis par apercevoir une roue géante, annonçant qu'on arrivait à une fête foraine. Je cachais ma joie, me disant que Jasper n'arrêterait probablement même pas, mais, contre toute attente, il s'arrêta. Je tournais la tête pour être sûre que ce n'était pas à cause d'un Stop ou d'un feu rouge, mais non, il était bel et bien arrêté dans un stationnement. Jasper me jeta un regard discret et sortit ensuite du véhicule. Je me décidais rapidement à le rejoindre dehors.

Il acheta nos billets et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu adorerais! Chantonna Jasper.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le rejoins. Nous passâmes toute la journée dans les manèges et les stands où l'on gagnait des peluches. Quand nous sortîmes finalement, j'avais les bras remplis de toutes les sortes d'animaux possible en peluche avec en prime, un sourire qui me montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Jasper ronchonnait à mes côtés, les bras vides.

-Eh! Arrête de ronchonner! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer! M'exclamais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Oh, oui, c'est ma faute, maintenant, grogna-t-il.

-Eh! C'est toi qui as voulu faire ce stupide pari. Bon, comme tu ronchonnes autant, je t'en donne un. Voilà, ajoutais-je en lui tendant une tortue en peluche.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et me retendit ma tortue. Je levais un sourcil.

-Et, voilà pour toi... Je voulais t'en offrir un, alors...

Je soufflais en souriant et levant les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, alors, souriais-je en prenant la tortue.

Quand la soirée se termina, en route pour aller vers la voiture, Jasper avait son bras autour de mes épaules et il m'ouvrit la porte. Je posais mes animaux en peluche dans le coffre et allais m'asseoir sur le siège avant.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda Jasper avec une étincelle triste dans le regard.

-À la maison... À la maison, répétais-je avec plus de conviction en hochant la tête.

Il me sourit et démarra, heureux. Je souris également. J'avais eu besoin de cette journée. Pendant le trajet en voiture, je pensai à Emmett, qui devait faire la fête, à cette heure-ci, et aussi à comment il me manquait. Je ressentis un léger vide, mais je me repris rapidement. Penser à Emmett me fit penser à Emmett Jr. que Jasper avait amené chez Jake. J'échappais un rire. Jasper se tourna avec un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-C'est juste que... je pensais à Emmett Jr. que tu m'as amené aujourd'hui et que je vais finalement à la maison.

Un éclat de joie parcourut ses prunelles.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas revenir habiter à la maison... à temps plein? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Euh... je n'en sais rien, peut-être... on verra, tentais-je de lui assurer.

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'avais pas totalement l'intention de retourner habiter à la maison, mais je m'ennuyais bien trop de Jake, et d'Emmett, pour pouvoir dormir seule, la nuit. La balade se fit longue et, dans l'air, un sentiment de tension régnait. J'allais dire quelque chose pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je remarquais la rue qui annonçait que nous approchions de notre maison. Je décidais donc de me taire et attendais que la voiture s'arrête. Quand ce fut le cas, je sortis et me rendis jusqu'au porche. J'ouvris la porte, Jasper sur mes talons.

Je me sentais lasse. Je n'avais envie de rien faire. Je me sentais vidée. Jasper m'avait vidée de mon énergie. J'étais morte de fatigue. Je montais jusque dans ma chambre et m'effondrais sur le lit, n'ayant lancé qu'un léger ''Bonne nuit...'' à Jasper. Cependant, quand je fus sous les couvertures, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je me tortillais dans tous les côtés, m'enroulant dans ma couverture, serrant mon oreiller contre moi... Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

Prenant mon visage entre mes mains, je pris mon oreiller et me rendis jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper. Il n'y était pas encore, il devait être à la salle de bain. J'installais mon oreiller dans son lit et m'y couchais. Je décidais de fermer mes paupières et essayais de m'endormir quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Jasper revenait dans sa chambre. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta un moment avant de venir s'étendre à mes côtés. Je me retournais sur le dos et aperçus que Jasper était dans la même position que moi, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

-À quoi tu penses? Demandais-je finalement.

Il soupira avant de répondre.

-À cette merveilleuse journée qui me donne l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé...

Cette simple phrase me fit penser à quand nous étions sous le soleil de la Floride. Quand Jasper est arrivé dans la famille, à quand Emmett, Jasper et moi faisions un gâteau pour la fête d'anniversaire à Renée – Nous l'avions complètement raté, cela c'était donc terminé en bataille de pâte à gâteau... Quand nous faisions des voyages vers les pays avec de la neige, nous faisions des bagarres de boules de neige, même s'il faisait vraiment très froid et que je me gelais les pieds, je voulais toujours rester plus longtemps dehors afin de pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus.

Je me pressais un peu plus contre Jasper et il passa un bras autour de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son bras.

-Tu sais, Bella. Ça me manque... _Tu_ me manques... Je sais que ta relation avec Edward s'est mal terminée, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi triste... Je veux que tu-

-J'ai été lui parler, la coupais-je, à Edward...

Un moment de silence s'abattit sur notre conversation. Après un moment, Jasper réagit.

-Et comment ça s'est passé...?

-Mal, arrivais-je à dire avant que quelques larmes s'échappent de mes paupières.

J'entendis ma voix se briser quand je repensais à ce qui s'était passé, mais surtout comment cela s'était fini...

-J'étais sensé aller dormir chez les Cullen, avant-hier. Virée magasinage et ensuite, on fait un peu la fête pour se changer les idées. Simplement, quand nous sommes allées faire les magasins, Edward et Tanya se trouvaient dans le magasin de lingerie... On est entrées... J'ai flirté avec le vendeur et il m'a aidé avec Edward. Ah oui, et j'ai découvert ça...

Je m'assis et relevais un peu mon chandail qui recouvrait mon dos et découvrit mon tout nouveau tatouage...

-Bella, dit Jasper d'une voix réprobatrice.

-Je sais... J'ai merdé... j'étais saoule... stupide... Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je suis désolée...

Il se releva à son tour et posa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Bella... Je ne vais te dire que tu n'as pas merdé, cependant, tu es loin d'être stupide... Je t'adore, Bella, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave, alors, s'il-te-plait, ne bois pas... surtout pas quand tu es triste... Tu ne trouveras pas de réconfort avec ça.

-Je sais... et... j'ai arrêté ça...

Je me gardais cependant de lui dire que j'utilisais un autre moyen, maintenant...

-Bien, dit-il simplement. Aller, essayons de dormir, maintenant...

Il me recoucha doucement et mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Cela prit un bon moment avant que je n'arrive à fermer les yeux et quand j'y arrivais finalement, ce ne fut pas aussi libérateur qu'on aurait pu le penser...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés! Bonne semaine à tous! Laissez vos commentaires! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Derek

_**Une semaine plus tard. **_

J'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec Jasper et il m'avait aidé, sans le savoir, bien sûr. Je n'aimais pas l'avouer, mais je prenais toujours de la drogue. Je ne savais pas comment, mais cela m'aidait beaucoup également. Les journées se ressemblaient pourtant étrangement. Les seules journées où je ne me retrouvais pas dans une routine étaient quand j'allais au club. Justement, cette semaine, j'avais appris que Laurent allait faire un mini-voyage. Le pauvre était bien trop sur les nerfs. Il m'avait donné la charge du club et il m'avait averti qu'une nouvelle danseuse-serveuse arriverait pour remplacer une des filles qui était tombée enceinte...

Je ne savais pas qui la remplacerait et je n'avais même pas eu droit à un nom. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui. Je le sentais mal... très mal, même... J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de tirer des informations à Laurent, mais il n'était jamais joignable. Toujours occupé ou encore sous la douche quand j'annonçais que c'était pour ça. C'est toujours lui qui nous joignait et quand je commençais sur ce sujet, il disait qu'il avait du travail à faire ou je ne sais quoi.

Encore sous les effets de la ligne de drogue que je venais de prendre, je me dirigeais jusqu'à ma voiture et me rendis au club. Le videur m'accueillit avec un sourire pincé. J'allais m'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui se passait quand j'ai entendu une musique commencer. Je détournais mon regard et ouvris la porte... Ma bouche en tomba.

-Non, dis-je incrédule, la mâchoire pratiquement décrochée.

Sur la scène, elle se retourna en souriant, mais s'arrêta quand elle me vit.

-Jessica!

-Bella? Dit-elle en même temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Criais-je irritée, par-dessus la musique.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua-t-elle. Mais moi, je sais déjà ce que tu fais ici...

-Tu sais que ça n'a aucun sens! Et merde! Fermez cette foutue musique! Criais-je avant de me retourner vers Jessica. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens d'être engagée comme danseuse-serveuse, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai même eu une recommandation.

-Et qui est l'imbécile qui t'as recommandé?

-C'est toi, Bella, sourit-elle. Comme Laurent était occupé par son voyage, il n'a pas vérifié.

Je fulminais. Comment avait-il pu engager quelqu'un d'autre et me laisser l'entraîner? À ce moment précis, je le détestais. Sans lâcher Jessica des yeux, je me déplaçais vers le téléphone, furieuse et composais le numéro que m'avait donné Laurent pour le rejoindre. Par miracle, il répondit.

-Allo?

-Jessica! Criais-je incrédule. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as engagée cette fille comme serveuse?

-Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, dit-il calmement. En plus, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais recommandée.

-Eh bien non! Maintenant, je te jure que si je dois l'entraîner, je disparais dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Et juste pour te dire, l'ouverture est dans environ _cinq minutes_.

-C'est bon, Bella. Tu n'as pas à l'entraîner, elle connait déjà tout ce qu'elle a à savoir. Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir avec elle?

-Non! Répliquais-je, mais il me coupa, n'écoutant pas ma réponse.

-Génial, alors, on se revoit dans trois jours! Bye Bell's!

Il raccrocha. Je lâchais un grognement d'indignation et de frustration et raccrochais à mon tour. Je me retournais vers Jessica, et allais vers elle d'un pas furieux. Je pointais un doigt dans sa direction.

-Écoute-moi bien, ma petite. Tu te crois peut-être par-dessus tout le monde, mais ici et maintenant, c'est moi qui commande. Alors, si tu fais une seule chose sans mon consentement, tu es renvoyée.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, dit-elle quand j'allais partir.

Je me retournais vers elle, mon regard lançant des éclairs

-J'ai tous les droits. Personne en charge, rappelles-toi, lui rappelais-je en me pointant du doigt.

Ses narines se gonflèrent quand elle inspira fortement et je retins un rire. Je partis finalement vers les vestiaires et me changeais rapidement. Un haut noir en forme de X recouvrait ma poitrine et un pantalon serré blanc couvrait le bas. Quand je sortis, comme à son habitude, le garçon des tables me reluqua. Je vis Jessica fulminer dans son coin et je retins un sourire fier.

-Attention, tout le monde! On ouvre... eh bien, maintenant!

La musique commença à pulser dans les haut-parleurs et des personnes entrèrent rapidement. La soirée commençait...

Toute la soirée, j'avais eu l' « impression » que Jessica me lançait des regards meurtriers. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à l'ignorer à chaque fois. Cependant, mes murs de protections étaient sur le point de flancher. Elle était plus qu'insupportable. J'avais l'impression que je devais toujours la surveiller avant qu'elle ne se jette sur un autre mec avant de finir sa danse. Ça faisait au moins trois fois que je la décollais d'un mec pour qu'elle aille danser comme elle était programmée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une nouvelle danseuse –en tout cas, quand je suis arrivée- la salle était bondée. J'avais cependant l'impression que la plupart des clients en voulait plus. Qu'ils s'attendaient à plus. Étant entrain de laver une des tables, j'avais l'impression que j'avais un plus gros public que Jessica. Je fermais les yeux un instant afin de reprendre mes esprits.

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça... _

_Oui, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas peut-être perdre des clients... _

_Tu as raison... Je dois le faire... Mais ce n'est que pour sauver le club... _

_Non, ce n'est certainement pas pour humilier Jessica... _

_Non, sûrement pas... _

Je souris. Ce soir, je n'étais pas censé danser, juste servir les clients du bar et gérer le club, mais un changement ne ferait pas de mal... Je lançais la guenille sur le bar et demandais à un garçon des tables en pause de me remplacer. Je me déplaçais rapidement jusqu'aux coulisses, recueillant toutes les serveuses que je trouvais sur mon passage et les tirais avec moi. Elles me regardèrent toutes, légèrement bousculées et frustrées que je les ai tirées comme ça.

-On a un problème, commençais-je en les regardant sévèrement. Elle, elle ne fait pas du tout l'affaire, seulement, Laurent semble penser que oui. Ce soir, nous ne pouvons pas lui prouver le contraire, seulement, si on laisse Jessica continuer de danser seule sur scène, nous allons perdre des clients. C'est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer.

-Qu'est -ce que tu proposes? Demanda Irina, une des danseuses qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Laurent.

-On danse, souriais-je. Toutes les six. En même temps. Sur les tables. Ça va faire monter le chiffre d'affaire et, en plus, Laurent sera content... il vous donnera peut-être votre journée de congé...

_Et aussi, ça me donne une occasion de montrer à Jessica comment on danse par ici..._

-D'accord, attention, elle a bientôt fini. Sarah, dis-lui que tu as... que tu as mal au ventre et qu'elle doit te remplacer pour ce soir. Tu feras la serveuse en attendant. Jessica ne le remarquera même pas.

-Mais, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle acceptera de me remplacer?

-Oh, elle le fera, croyez-moi... Elle adoooooore l'attention! Pour la danse, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

Elles hochèrent la tête, professionnelles. J'hochais la tête à mon tour et allais sur scène pour les faire attendre un peu quand Jessica retourna dans les coulisses. Enfin, c'était surtout pour que Sarah ait le temps de la manipuler un peu. J'avais beau avoir commencé sur la scène, je finis tout de même dans le public, à me déhancher avant que Jessica revienne sur scène. Quand les clients l'aperçurent, certains froncèrent les sourcils et d'autres grimacèrent. L'ambiance n'y était pas du tout. Jessica, toutefois, ne semblait pas le remarquer...

Je me relevais de sur les genoux d'un des clients et lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je partis d'un pas rapide vers les coulisses et allais enfiler un des ensembles que Laurent gardait dans son bureau. C'était ses ''spéciaux'' en cas d'urgence. J'étais sûre que les filles avaient leurs sous-vêtements de scène sous leurs vêtements de serveuse. Quand la musique commença et que Jessica commença à danser dans un ensemble représentant les couleurs du drapeau d'Amérique, je me faufilais vers le DJ.

-Hey, Bella! S'exclama-t-il quand il me vit.

-Hey! J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle, dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Non, pas ce genre de besoin, rigolais-je. Non, en fait, j'ai besoin que, quand je te ferais un signe, tu mettes une chanson... qui bouge...

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

-Bien... Soit bientôt prêt, il faut qu'on l'arrête de danser, lui dis-je en pointant Jessica de la tête.

-Pourquoi? Je la trouve bien, moi, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi? Rétorquais-je, mi-incrédule, mi-contrariée.

Il se tourna un sourire pensif sur le visage mais quand il vit mon expression, il le réprima.

-E-Enfin, j-je veux dire... euh... elle est bien... enfin-

-C'est bon, arrêtes, tu t'enfonces. Fais juste partir la chanson quand je te le dirais et j'oublierais ce que tu viens de dire.

Il hocha la tête et je retournais rapidement en bas. Heureusement pour moi, la chanson était plutôt longue et j'avais le temps de redescendre et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je levais les yeux et vis le DJ qui attendait mon signe. J'hochais la tête et une musique totalement différente de celle de Jessica résonna. Comme demander, cette chanson avait beaucoup de rythme et je montais sur le bar. Deux autres filles vinrent me rejoindre sur le comptoir et nous commençâmes à danser tous ensembles. Des exclamations et des sifflements retentirent dans la foule.

J'aperçus les autres filles dispersées au hasard sur les autres tables, quelques unes occupés par les verres de bière des clients. Je descendis de sur le comptoir, allais sous le bar et en sortis des chapeaux de cowgirl. Je remontais souplement sur le bar et posais un chapeau sur la tête d'une des filles, me retournant, je fis la même chose avec celle derrière moi. Je lançais un chapeau à une fille proche de moi et elle le lança à son tour à une fille plus loin et ainsi de suite.

Quand je me penchais sensuellement pour ramasser un chapeau que j'avais échappé, j'ouvris minutieusement les jambes et fis bien attention à ce que ma jupe remonte de quelques centimètres. Je lançais une dernière fois un chapeau à la fille la plus proche qui n'en avait toujours pas. J'adorais l'ambiance. Cette façon que les filles avaient de s'amuser en dansant et en chantant avec la musique. C'était moins sexuel que je pensais, mais les clients avaient l'air d'apprécier grandement.

J'aperçus un garçon qui semblait être un peu plus vieux que moi qui venait d'entrer et il sembla surpris par l'ambiance dans le bar. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était électrique et déchainé. On se lâchait complètement, on relâchait la pression que l'on avait pu avoir, j'en oubliais même Jessica qui était partie, furax, vers les coulisses. Reluquant le garçon surpris, je descendis du bar et allais vers lui. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et dansait avec lui, le guidant vers le bar et le faisant monter avec nous. J'étais dos à lui et je poussais mes fesses contre son entre-jambe, tandis qu'il empoignait mes hanches, à son tour.

J'enlevais le chapeau de sur ma tête et lui mis sur la tête. Il avait un sourire confus et enjoué sur le visage. Je me penchais et pris la bouteille de vodka. J'en pris une gorgée et lui tendis la bouteille. Il leva un sourcil et sourit avant de prendre la bouteille et en boire à grosses gorgées. Je le regardais également avec un sourire heureux, pendant que la fille derrière lui se collait à son tour dans son dos, prenant ses hanches et le faisant balancer en cœur avec les siennes. Quand la chanson se termina, le public s'exclama et le garçon dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom reposa le chapeau sur ma tête et glissa un « Hi-ha » étrangement sensuel à son oreille. Je lui souris, me tournais et criais à la foule.

-Merci à tous, maintenant, continuons cette magnifique soirée avec Sarah, allez, ma belle, monte sur scène!

Des sifflements retentirent et le Dj fit partir la musique. Sarah entra en scène. Les filles, le gars et moi redescendîmes de sur le bar et le gars s'approcha de moi, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Derek, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

-Bella, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté. Oh, tiens! Combien je te dois.

Il me tendit la bouteille de vodka qu'il n'avait pas finit. Je lui souris.

-Tu es chanceux, je t'aime bien. C'est pour la maison, ajoutais-je en lui tendant un verre pour qu'il puisse y vider la vodka.

Il leva un sourcil et un sourire éclaira son visage. Un faisceau de lumière nous éclaira quelques instants et j'aperçus clairement son visage. Il avait les cheveux brun et courts Le teint légèrement foncé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Jake, mais il était un peu plus petit au niveau des muscles. Il portait une chemise noire dont il avait relevé les manches qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses yeux ainsi qu'un simple jeans foncé. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus séducteur en le regardant de haut en bas. Je lâchais un son appréciateur et il a réussi à l'entendre même si la musique était très forte puisque son visage s'éclaira par un sourire en coin.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec envie, mais je fronçais ensuite les sourcils. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ma bouche et mes lèvres devinrent sèches et j'avais une grosse envie d'eau. Derek me regardait, consterné.

-Ça va, Bella?

-Han, han...

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Une lumière de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Derek, ce qui me paniqua légèrement. Est-ce qu'il avait compris? Enfin, je veux dire, comment pourrait-il savoir?

Il couru rapidement vers l'extrémité du bar où ce trouvait l'endroit pour pouvoir entrer et sortir et se dirigea rapidement vers moi. Juste au moment où j'allais m'évanouir, il fouilla sous le bar et sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il me fit avaler. Je m'agrippais à cette bouteille d'eau qui semblait être ma dernière volonté avant de mourir. Quand j'eus finit le contenu, il me prit par le menton et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une lumière arriva directement dans mon œil et je compris qu'il avait sortit une mini lampe de poche. Il la promena dans mon œil et me dit de la suivre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lâche-moi! M'écriais-je.

J'essayais de me débattre, mais il me retint fermement et je dois avouer que je me sentais vraiment faible tout d'un coup.

-Bella, regardes-moi, siffla Derek entre ses dents. Il faut que tu te concentres... Bella, écoutes-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris? J'ai besoin de savoir!

-Je... C'était... C'était... Rien.

-Bella, gronda-t-il. Bon, j'ai compris... il y a une pièce on l'on pourrait aller?

-Derrière, affirmais-je faiblement.

Il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et me guida jusqu'à l'arrière du club. Il fit signe à quelqu'un de s'occuper des commandes et même si Derek ne travaillait pas du tout ici, cette personne l'écouta quand elle me vit, presque inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il m'amena jusqu'à l'arrière du club et me déposa sur un divan qui se trouvait dans la pièce. À travers mes paupières à moitié closes, je l'aperçus qui se dirigeait vers le mini-réfrigérateur et il en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau froides. Il vint les posés sur la table devant moi et s'assit juste à côté.

-Bon, maintenant, nous sommes seuls, Bella, je sais que tu prends une drogue. Une drogue puissante et tu dois me dire de quoi il s'agit parce qu'à la façon dont tu gères ça, je remarque que c'est ta première fois...

-Non, pas du tout... C'est... c'est la troisième, pouffais-je de rire, mes paupières toujours mi-closes.

-D'accord... Et qu'est-ce que tu as pris?

-J'en sais rien, ce n'était pas écrit sur le petit sachet, affirmais-je.

**POV Derek**

-Bon, je vais devoir mettre mes capacités d'ex-drogué à exécution, alors... Voyons voir. Paupières dilatées... Bon, ça, ça ne m'aidera pas vraiment... Sinon... Tu es déshydratée... Bella, tu peux faire quelque chose, pour moi?

-Bien sûr...

Elle avait les paupières légèrement fermées, mais elle répondait quand même.

-Bien. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu devras ouvrir les yeux, lui demandais-je.

Cela prit un moment, mais elle le fit tout de même. Au moment où ses yeux étaient complètements ouverts, je claquais mes doigts devant ses yeux et deux fois à son oreille. Encore une fois, le temps de réaction fut long à venir. J'étais maintenant sûr de ce qu'elle avait prit et c'était vraiment dangereux. Elle avait beau m'avoir dit que c'était sa troisième fois. Je crois que c'était sa première fois avec cette sorte de stimulant. Bon, De ce que j'en savais, elle devait avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Et... elle devait manger... et aller aux toilettes, etc. Mais plus important encore, elle devait boire de l'eau.

-Bon... allons-y, m'encourageais-je. Bella... Ma belle, il faut que tu te lèves, où habites-tu?

Mais elle était bien trop sonnée pour me répondre. Je soupirais.

-Et merde. Bon... Allez, Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Elle est en charge, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, non?

Je lui jetais un autre regard. Elle avait beau être complètement « high », elle était quand même très belle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades dans son dos et autour de son visage. Elle était très légèrement vêtue à cause (ou grâce) à sa danse plus tôt. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire! Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et je ne savais pas où elle vivait.

Une personne cogna à la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me dirigeais vers cette-dernière et l'ouvrit légèrement. Une fille aux cheveux bruns-châtains se tenait devant la porte. Elle avait dansé avec Bella sur le bar.

-Salut, fit-elle suspicieuse. Est-ce que Bella est là? Laurent, le patron, aimerait lui parler...

Elle agitait un téléphone devant elle, gênée.

-Oh! Euh... oui, donnes-le moi... je vais lui parler...

Méfiante, elle me tendit tout de même le téléphone que je pris rapidement et je refermais ensuite la porte. Je respirais un bon coup.

-Oui, allô? Commençais-je, tendu.

-Euh... qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis... un ami de Bella... je crois qu'elle... manque de sommeil, la pauvre à faillis s'endormir au travail.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Soit je lui disais que Bella prenait de la drogue, mais je doutais qu'il le prenne bien, soit je lui disais que Bella s'était saouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais je doutais, encore une fois, qu'il le prenne bien, ou finalement, soit je lui disais que Bella était tombée endormie... ce qui me semblait le moins pire, mais, pour la dernière fois, je doutais qu'il le prenne bien.

-Et, elle va bien? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Waouh, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Euh... oui, oui, elle va bien... c'est juste, je pensais la ramener, mais le club est toujours ouvert... y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait la remplacer pour le reste de la soirée...?

Je l'entendis soupirer, mais pas de frustration, de soulagement. De soulagement que Bella allait bien. Au moins, elle ne se ferait pas trop gronder...

-Bon, répondit-il après un moment. C'est impossible de la réveillée? Essaya-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Bella qui en était à ronfler, tellement son sommeil était profond. Je ricanais légèrement.

-Non, Monsieur. C'est impossible...

-Bien... passez-moi Irina... euh... c'est la fille qui vous a amenez le téléphone, ajouta-t-il, se rendant compte que je ne connaissais probablement personne et il avait raison.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Je me dirigeais dehors et la prétendue nommée Irina attendait devant la porte.

-Il veut vous parler... Bella et moi allons devoir partir... Tenez.

Je lui tendis le combiné et je vis une lueur de panique dans ses yeux quand j'annonçais que Bella et moi allions partir.

-Ça va aller, la rassurais-je en posant la main sur son épaule pratiquement nue et en lui souriant.

Elle prit finalement le combiné et partit pour parler plus loin. Je revins rapidement vers Bella et la prit dans mes bras pour l'amener ailleurs...


	13. Chapter 13

:O UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE? Eh oui! Après un mois... quoi? deux? :O Six mois...? Oups... Alors, bon, aucune excuse, comme d'habitude, remerciements pour les magnifiques commentaires, comme d'habitude, et je me tais ensuite pour vous laissez savourez ce chapitre, comme d'habitude ;) Savourez-le bien puisque je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais poster une suite...

**/LÉGER P.S./: Il se peut que le temps ne fonctionne pas exactement, je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps (ahah, jeu de mot) pour relire les autres chapitres d'avant pour savoir si les évènements concordaient avec le temps, mais bon, peu importe, vous allez tout de même comprendre... :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un retour... cauchemardesque

_Deux semaines plus tard... _

POV Jake

J'étais en chemin vers la maison. Je m'étais attendu à voir Bella me sauter dans les bras dès que j'arriverais à l'aéroport, mais elle n'y était pas. J'espérais que ce crétin d'Edward ne l'avait pas encore fait souffrir! Juste à son nom, je grognais. Je n'avais pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé sur le point de faire de l'hyperventilation. Je l'avais calmé du mieux que je pouvais, mais cela avait été dur puisqu'on était au téléphone. Je savais que j'aurais du revenir plus tôt et que si elle avait quelque chose, physiquement ou psychologiquement, ce serait de ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'allée et, m'attendant toujours à y trouver Bella, je fus encore plus étonné de ne pas l'y trouvé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais je me dis ensuite qu'elle devait être avec Jasper et me calmais légèrement. J'entrais donc chez moi et voulu amener mes valises dans ma chambre, à l'étage, mais je m'arrêtais brutalement devant les escaliers quand j'y aperçus Bella, étalée sur le sol, juste devant les marches, du sang séché venant de quelques plaies ouvertes sur son visage couvert par ses cheveux. Je laissais tomber mes valises sur le sol et courrais vers elle.

-Bella! Bella, merde. Bella, Bella?

Je tournais son visage vers moi et ce que j'y vis me choqua encore plus. Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres l'étaient encore plus. Ce ne fut que, dans mon état de panique, que je vis plusieurs petit points rouge à l'intérieur de son bras ainsi qu'une corde élastique autour et une seringue vide qui trainait un peu plus loin.

-Non, non, non, non, non!

Je courus dans la salle de bain et allais ouvrir l'eau froide de la douche. Je retournais rapidement vers Bella et la soulevais pour l'amener dans celle-ci. Je lui donnais des claques réplétives pour qu'elle sorte de son inconscience.

-BELLA! Bella, je t'en pris, réveille-toi, RÉVEILLE-TOI!

Je regardais Bella dormir comme si de rien n'était. Sa respiration était de nouveau normale et elle était hors de danger, cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer son problème, parce qu'elle avait bel et bien un problème. Juste à voir ce qui avait disparu de mon tiroir... on voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Encore une fois, c'est de la faute d'Edward! Elle allait bien avant! Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus tout mettre sur la faute d'Edward, j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû la lasser toute seule. J'aurais dû rester avec elle ou, au moins, l'amener avec moi comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Je soufflais et fermais les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis Bella bouger. Je ne savais pas comment je devrais réagir. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste, déçu ou en colère. Je pris donc une grande respiration et attendis qu'elle se réveille, ce qui arriverait d'un moment à l'autre. Justement, elle commençait déjà à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse, mais elle ne m'avait toujours pas aperçu. Je décidais finalement de lui signaler ma présence en me raclant la gorge. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Elle sembla surprise quelques instants, puis, son visage montra de la joie, pure et simple.

-Jake, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, cependant, quand elle se rendit compte que je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte, elle se recula, confuse.

-Jake?

-Bella, dis-je froidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

-CE QUI SE PASSE? Explosais-je. Ce qui se passe, c'est que je viens tout juste de rentrer et je te retrouve en bas des escaliers, complètement DROGUÉE! L'OVERDOSE, TU CONNAIS?

Elle vacilla légèrement sous mes paroles, mais se reprit rapidement.

-De quoi tu parles...?

-Oh, non, Bella, ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers mes tiroirs et relevais le sachet qui était, auparavant, remplis. Je lui tendis le plus calmement du monde.

-Il était plein, affirmais-je.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers un petit miroir qui trainait et le pointais du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas à moi, lui dis-je ensuite.

-Oui, c'est à moi, et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon reflet?

-Oh, si, bien sûr, seulement, les miroirs normaux n'ont pas de lignes de poudre dessus! Allons voir, je continus...

Je regardais autour de moi et aperçus une drogue qui ne m'appartenait certainement pas. Je lui tendis, encore une fois.

-Ce n'est pas à moi, lui dis-je encore plus calme. Dis-moi, Bella... Tu te drogues? Demandais-je avec un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Je savais bien évidemment la réponse, mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise elle-même. Comme elle ne répondit pas, je continuais.

-Je suis passé par là, Bella. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'aides pas. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi... et tu pourras me donner une réponse plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il faut t'amener à l'hôpital.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi, je vais très bien!

-Il n'y a pas de discussion à y avoir. Merde, Bella, je t'ai retrouvé au bas de l'escalier et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu y sois tombée! Je t'y amène que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors, tu choisis, la façon facile, ou difficile, cependant, rappelles-toi que je suis plus fort que toi et ce, malgré tes entraînements de boxe.

Elle allait me sortir une réplique meurtrière, je la sentais bien venir, cependant, rien. Elle resta silencieuse. Je ne sais pas si c'était le stress, mais elle posa une main sur son ventre et s'effondra par terre, inconsciente. Je me précipitais vers elle pour l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

**POV Carlisle**

J'avais eu une longue journée et elle était justement sur le point de finir. J'étais d'ailleurs déjà sensé être sur le chemin du retour quand l'infirmière m'avait interpelée pour me dire qu'une patiente, ou plutôt, le compagnon d'une patiente, m'avait demandé. Après plusieurs supplications et demandes, j'y allais finalement. Mes yeux voyagèrent vers le nom indiqué sur le dossier et ma gorge se noua légèrement. Bella.

J'entrais finalement dans la chambre et la vis, elle semblait paisible, cependant, son compagnon, Jacob Black, semblait plus agité. J'entrais dans mon mode ''Docteur'', inquiet, moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je à Jake, pressé en examinant Bella.

Je passais de la lumière dans ses yeux et ses pupilles étaient dilatés. Deux infirmières étaient autour de Bella, essayant de la réanimer pendant que Jacob m'expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

-Elle... Elle est tombée dans les escaliers... et je lui ai demandé qu'elle vienne se faire examiner, mais elle a refusé... Je... Je l'ai peut-être... quelque peu menacé de l'amener ici et elle s'est évanouie... Oh, elle avait une main sur son ventre... Peut-être qu'elle souffrait.

Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas. Je soupirais et laissais Bella aux bon soins des infirmières et amenait Jacob de force à l'extérieur.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

-Bien. Je viens juste de revenir de mon voyage à New-York. Je m'attendais à trouver Bella à l'aéroport, mais elle n'y était pas. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, elle était effondrée en bas des escaliers... Elle avait une seringue proche d'elle et également une proche de ma table de chevet. Je savais bien ce qui s'était passé... et je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous en douter... Ensuite, j'ai essayé de la convaincre de venir ici, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle s'est évanouie encore une fois, sans aucune raison apparente, et je l'ai amené ici.

-Bien, dis-je simplement.

Je retournais à l'intérieur et exigeais un bilan sanguin au plus vite.

Quand tout le monde eut déserté la pièce, je dis à Jake d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger puisqu'il semblait pâle. J'observais Bella pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle restait immobile, dans son état d'inconscience. Les tests de la prise de sang étaient en cours et j'attendais impatiemment les résultats. J'avais demandé les résultats des tests dans un délai maximal de deux heures. Si je ne les avais pas d'ici-là, quelqu'un allait se faire virer. Je n'étais pas aussi dur avec les autres d'habitude, mais cette fois, c'est de Bella qu'il s'agissait! Elle avait fait partie de la famille pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que mon idiot de fils décide de commencer une relation avec Tanya. Je devais avouer qu'Edward avait tout foiré avec Bella. J'espérais tout de même qu'un jour, elle lui pardonne, mais j'en doutais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la reconquérir et je ne savais même pas s'il allait faire quelque chose pour la reconquérir ou s'il allait continuer de coucher avec Tanya et blesser Bella... j'espérais bien que non...

-Hum, hum.

Un raclement de gorge me tira de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que je fixais Bella depuis un moment déjà. Je me tournais alors vers mon assistante qui m'amenait les tests sanguins. Je parcourais la feuille rapidement et vis qu'elle n'avait pas de dommages sérieux. Toutefois, pendant que je lisais la feuille en diagonale, quelque chose attira mon attention. Je suivis la ligne du test et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Je me redressais dans mon siège. Je regardais une nouvelle fois la feuille pour être certain puis, me tournais vers mon assistante.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ce test? Demandais-je.

-Vous avez demandé un test sanguin complet, monsieur, me rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, bien, vous pouvez partir, maintenant, merci beaucoup.

J'étais encore sonné de cette nouvelle et je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer. Comment allait-elle réagir? Allait-elle vraiment passer à travers cette nouvelle épreuve? Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut la voix de Bella qui m'en sortit.

-Carlisle? demanda sa petite voix enrouée devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je levais les yeux de sur la feuille et la regardais. Ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine et elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Je la regardais en état de choc. _Le savait-elle?_

-Carlisle? demanda Bella une seconde fois.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit et lui pris la main. Je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Bella... je... as-tu consommé une drogue quelconque... ces derniers temps?

Elle évita mon regard quelques instants et ses yeux revinrent s'encrer dans les miens.

-Non! Jamais je ne ferais ça! Mentit-elle faiblement.

Je continuais de la fixer intensément, je savais qu'elle finirait par me dire la vérité... si je la poussais un peu.

-Bella... Tu peux me le dire... tu sais que je dois garder le secret professionnel...

C'était vrai. Je n'irais le dire à personne. Sauf avec son autorisation. J'étais tenu au secret médical, je devais garder ces informations entre nous. Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent avec force et quand ils s'ouvrirent, ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau.

-D'accord, j'en ai pris, éclata-t-elle. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sentais seule, Edward m'avait poussé à bout et Jake était parti à New-York. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, mais non! Rien ne va bien! J'ai tout foutue en l'air! Ma vie, celle de votre famille, et maintenant, celle de Jake!

-Bella, Bella, calme-toi. Tu. N'as. Pas. Gâché. Nos. Vies. Bella! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi Edward à décidé d'en faire à sa tête, mais tu le connais, il ne pense pas toujours qu'avec sa tête. Mais tu n'as pas gâché nos vies, Bella. Il faut que tu arrête de croire ce que tu veux croire. Prends sur toi, sur tes émotions, sur ton cœur.

-Impossible, lâcha-t-elle, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il est en mille morceaux.

-Oh, Bella, souffla Jake dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il se rendit directement au chevet de Bella, lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Je décidais de sortir de la pièce, leur laissant de l'intimité. Je lui annoncerais plus tard cette troublante nouvelle. Il fallait qu'elle se repose un peu...

**POV Jacob**

Quand Carlisle sortit de la pièce j'embrassais toutes les parcelles du visage de Bella.

-Oh, Bella, j'ai eu si peur. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Ne recommence plus jamais, jamais ça! J'ai trop peur de te perdre.

-Je suis désolé, Jake.

-Non, Bella, plus tard, pour les excuses, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as pris de la drogue.

-...C'est Edward. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'il a fait! Il a osé me dire qu'il m'aimait et... et il a voulu m'amener quelque part et l'idiote que je suis a accepté... Tu sais où il m'a amené? Où m'a-t-il amené, Jake?

-Dans les bois, je suppose...

-Exactement, dans les bois. Il m'a amené dans une magnifique clairière, Jake... Il m'a dit que la première fois qu'il m'a vue danser, il avait voulu m'amener à la clairière. Il avait tout préparé et j'ai tout gâché... Encore une fois, c'était de ma faute.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de la couper, elle leva la main pour m'arrêter et elle continua son histoire.

-Il m'a fait une grande déclaration et il a osé finir en me demandant d'emménager avec lui! Disant qu'on pourrait recommencer tout à zéro, qu'on pourrait même aller dans une autre ville. Disparaître... Pour qui il se prend? Il me trompe, et ensuite, il veut qu'on habite ensemble? Il est cinglé!

-Il est amoureux, Bella... Je tiens à toi et j'aurais aimé que tu m'appelles au lieu de commencer à prendre de la drogue, mais Edward a raison et crois-moi, ça me tue d'avoir à l'admettre, mais c'est vrai. Edward n'avait aucune raison valable de te tromper, mais si on creuse plus loin, ces actions partaient tout de même d'une bonne intention. Il voulait t'empêcher de te faire ridiculiser encore et encore, et-

-Et tu crois que je vis quoi, en ce moment, Jake? Mon copain m'a trompé avec ma supposé amie et c'est exactement comment je me sens, humiliée, encore et encore. Mais quand il m'a amené à la clairière. J'ai faillis plonger... puis, j'ai pensé à comment je me suis sentie quand je les ais trouvés ensemble, Tanya et lui... et tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider! Je me suis sentie toute seule. Je me suis donc rendue chez toi et j'ai pris... j'ai cherché dans tes tiroirs. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Bella... ne le prends pas mal... mais... est-ce que tu aurais essayé de... t'enlever la vie?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me contredire, mais la referma, me donnant malheureusement raison. Les larmes s'échappèrent une fois encore de ses paupières maintenant closes et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'accotais ma tête contre son ventre et y restais quelques secondes. Je passais ma main sous sa chemise afin de toucher sa peau.

-Bella... non... à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Et si un jour, je dois partir, je te laisserais aux bons soins de Embry, ou encore de Seth, je sais que tu t'entends très bien avec lui...

-N-Non... plus maintenant... je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé... il m'a laissé tomber aussi... Emmett aussi. Rosalie, Alice, tout le monde! De toute façon, qui s'occuperait d'une pauvre fille, droguée avec ça, hein? Je vais te le dire, moi: Personne!

-_JE_ vais m'occuper de toi, Bella, dis-je en haussant un peu le ton.

Ses yeux devinrent larges puis, reprirent leur taille normale. Je baissais un peu le ton.

-Bella... pourquoi tu as fait ça? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prouver? Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

-Je n'en sais rien... et... cela fait environ deux semaines... la dernière journée où je t'ai appelé, pour être précise. Je n'ai pas arrêté ensuite...

-Mais, Bella, il ne me manque qu'un seul des petits sacs... comment tu as fait?

POV Bella

**Flashback**

J'avais épuisé le sachet de Jake. Je commençais déjà à sentir le manque et le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'ouvrait de plus en plus, créant un gouffre au plus profond de mon être. J'en avais toujours à porté de main, mais je ne voulais pas que cela paraisse dans ses tiroirs quand il reviendrait, alors je devais trouver une autre façon de m'en procurer.

Mon cadran sonna, mais ne me réveilla pas. Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir de la nuit. Je n'avais fait que m'enrouler dans les couvertes, fixant le tiroir qui contenait l'objet de mes désirs. Je soupirais, m'habillant très légèrement, comme je l'avais fait ses derniers temps, et sortis prendre ma voiture. Avant de me rendre au lycée, j'allais faire un petit tour en ville. Je passais plusieurs rues avant de finalement m'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles. Je remarquais une petite troupe qui se tenait à l'écart des gens de promenant dans la rue. Quelques uns se serraient la main, d'autres, se donnait discrètement quelque chose. Je souris. Je marchais, décidée, vers eux. Ils me remarquèrent et se méfièrent. Je m'avançais vers celui qui semblait le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Il me souriait, d'un sourire menaçant.

-Salut, ma jolie, qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi sexy vient faire ici? Demanda-t-il en me donnant une claque sur les fesses.

-...Derek, souriais-je amusée. Arrête tes conneries, ça suffit, maintenant... J'en ai besoin...

Il savait de quoi je parlais. Il fut surpris, mais se composa un visage méfiant.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut?

-Non. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te payer... autrement.

Il leva un sourcil et un sourire taquin se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres. Regarda derrière lui quelques instants et retourna son regard vers moi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, affirmais-je avec conviction. S'il le faut.

Un sourire que j'avais souvent vu sur le visage de mes anciennes proies se dessina sur le sien également.

-Bien... alors... rejoins-moi chez moi dans environ cinq minutes... on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, et après, tu auras ce que tu veux.

-Bien, souriais-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant chez lui et l'attendait. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il prit mon menton dans ses mains et m'embrassa. Il me poussa légèrement contre le mur derrière moi et emboita son corps dans le mien. Je sentais son désir contre le mien et gémis. Ce n'était pas comme avec Edward ou Jake, mais c'était bien... Je crochetais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras enserrent ma taille. Les choses en entraînant une autre, nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite nus, lui me pénétrant contre le mur de son appartement. Ses coups de reins augmentaient toujours plus. Il n'était pas aussi gros que Jake, mais je m'en foutais. Quand il me pénétrait, j'avais l'impression que rien ne s'était passé, qu'Edward n'avait pas couché avec Tanya, que j'étais toujours à Phénix, à coucher avec tout le monde. J'avais l'impression de retrouver l'identité que j'avais perdue en arrivant à Forks et en rencontrant Edward.

Avec un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, je jouis et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Nous fûmes dérangés par la sonnette de chez lui qui retentit.

-Merde, dit-il.

Nous ramassâmes nos vêtements et quand il s'apprêtait à partir, il revint vite sur ses pas, m'embrassa et me glissa un petit sac qu'il coinça entre mes shorts et ma culotte.

-Merci, dis-je.

-N'importe quand...

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit. Je finis d'arranger mes cheveux et, avant de partir vers le lycée, pris une ligne que j'avais tant besoin.

**Fin du Flashback**

-J'ai tout simplement diminué la dose, mentis-je à Jake. C'était assez simple, souriais-je ensuite.

Jake hocha la tête.

-Je comprends... et de plus, cela a du être un enfer pour toi, Bella... mais je vais te sortir de là. Je te le promets!

J'hochais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il irait probablement briser le cou de Derek, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ''cet enfer''. J'étais bien comme ça... Mais comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas arrêter. Que depuis que j'avais commencé, je ne me souciais plus d'Edward et Tanya. Je ne me souciais plus d'être seule. Je ne me souciais plus de toujours me faire traiter de pute à cause de ma façon de m'habiller. Je ne me souciais plus de rien.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit une infirmière dans la porte. Mademoiselle Swan a besoin de repos...

-Oui, je comprends... Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Jake... Bonne nuit

-Je reviens demain.

-Je t'attendrais.

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Comme il m'avait manqué! Je souris et il sortit.

-JAKE! L'appelais-je une dernière fois.

Il revint sur ses pas et accota sa tête sur le cadre de porte.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué...

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas, à partir de maintenant, tu vas toujours rester avec moi.

-Monsieur Black, il faudrait vraiment partir, maintenant, commença l'infirmière.

-Tout de suite. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant mes joues, mon menton et mon front.

Je soupirais pendant qu'il partait et fermais les yeux, espérant que malgré cette journée tourmentée, j'allais passer une bonne nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'un moment, puisque je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Des pensées d'Edward envahirent mon esprit, empêchant mon sommeil tant désiré. Le lendemain, Jake revint. La journée passa rapidement. Quand l'infirmière vint nous avertir que les visites étaient terminées, Jake m'embrassa sur le front et, me promettant qu'il reviendrait demain, partit. Quelques heures plus tars, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Dans mon lit, le seul mot qui trottait dans ma tête était : Manque. Je commençais à être en manque. J'étais en sueur et un gros mal de tête me prenait. La machine où l'on pouvait entendre mon cœur se mit à faire des siennes. Une infirmière arriva en courant et me posa un masque sur la bouche.

-Respirez profondément, ordonna-t-elle.

Je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien, mais n'y arrivais pas à cause du masque d'oxygène. Je décidais de penser à d'autre chose. Je pensais à Charlie, qui n'était pas au courant, de ce que j'avais. Il ne savait pas que je me trouvais à l'hôpital... à me faire hospitaliser à cause d'une overdose... Quand ma respiration se fut calmé et mon cœur également, l'infirmière m'enleva le masque, vérifia je ne sais quoi et sortit en me souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Deux heures passa sans que je ne puisse dormir. Mon cœur s'affolait de temps en temps, mais rien de grave. Personne n'était venu, cette fois. Mon regard fixé vers la porte, vers les mouvements de Carlisle qui faisait les cents pas devant ma porte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à cause de moi, cependant, quand il jeta un énième coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir si j'allais bien, je m'énervais.

-Carlisle, arrêtez de faire les cents pas, vous me donnez le mal de tête!

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, soupira comme pour se donner du courage et entra. Il s'assit dans la chaise à côté de mon lit. Son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude et de la compassion. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Carlisle, que se passe-t-il?

-Bella... je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça...

-M'annoncer quoi? M'affolais-je.

-Bella...

* * *

:O Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Han han... pas avant le prochain chapitre. J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que vous croyez que Carlisle va annoncer à Bella... Alors, des sugegstions?

Bonne fin de soirée/journée/nuit, peu importe, je vous dis à tous : à la prochaine

bisouxxx Amé ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous! J'arrive juste à temps pour vous souhaiter de belles vacances! **

**Cependant, juste le temps de comprendre comment publier un chapitre avec la nouvella façon... ouff! Alors, voilà, la plupart d'entre vous avez raison, j'ai tout de même considéré les autres option, mais celui-ci était mon premier choix**

* * *

** Chapitre 14 : LA nouvelle**

Il prit ma main et fixa son regard dans le mien. Je l'encourageais d'un regard.

-Tu... tu es... enceinte...

Je levais un sourcil et la première réaction que j'eu fut d'éclater de rire.

-P-Pardon, Carlisle, hoquetais-je entre deux rires, c'est juste que, c'est drôle, haha, moi, enceinte!... Alors, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous fait faire les cents pas devant la porte de ma chambre?

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es enceinte, Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils et secoua la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

-Non... non, je ne peux pas être enceinte... comment ça se fait?

-Bella... tu sais exactement comment ça se fait... une erreur peut arriver... Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer...

Je pris un moment afin d'analyser la situation. Si j'étais enceinte, alors, qui était le père?

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le croire... Je suis vraiment enceinte... Pourquoi il fallait que cela arrive à moi?

J'en avais marre de tout ce qui m'arrivait ces temps-ci... pourquoi moi? En même temps... je n'aurais pas voulu que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

-Je n'en sais rien, Bella... ce que je sais, par exemple, c'est qu'il faut que tu ailles voir un gynécologue. Tu as consommé de la drogue pendant ta grossesse et cela pourrait être dangereux pour le fœtus... Particulièrement si le fœtus est récent.

-Combien de temps?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il la falloir que tu consulte ton docteur pour qu'il fasse les examens nécessaires... Bella... toutes les options sont disponibles... tu peux le garder, le donner en adoption ou encore... te faire avorter, si tu ne le veux vraiment pas. La grossesse sera difficile, je te préviens, mais tu pourrais avoir la chance d'élever un enfant, de donner la vie, Bella. Tu as ce pouvoir en toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre également. Je te laisse réfléchir...

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Maintenant, j'avais encore moins de chance de m'endormir. Je décidais de me changer les idées. Je regardais dans la pièce et vis un téléphone. Je me levais doucement puisque j'avais ce qui semblait être un marteau qui cognait dans ma tête, et me dirigeais vers le téléphone. Je composais un numéro bien simple, vue les fois où je l'avais composé.

-Edward, s'annonça la voix endormie et rauque de l'homme dont j'ai aimé et que j'aime malheureusement encore, ...Allô, il y a quelqu'un?

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Et si c'était Edward le père? Est-ce que je devrais lui annoncer? Moi qui ai toujours pris les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas tomber enceinte pour quatre simples raisons : 1. J'étais certaine de devenir une mère médiocre. 2. Je trouvais stupides les adolescentes qui tombaient bêtement enceintes et qui se plaignaient ensuite faute de ne pas avoir utilisé les précautions nécessaires. 3. Je détestais la simple idée de l'avortement. Et finalement 4. J'avais vraiment très peur de passer par tout ça toute seule.

-Je tiens à dire que c'est stupide de réveiller quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit pour rien, continua la voix d'Edward de l'autre côté du combiné.

Je ne voulais qu'entendre sa voix. J'ai pensé que cela aurait pu calmer ma panique, mais au contraire, cela ne fit que l'empirer. Il raccrocha et je fis la même chose, quelques secondes plus tard. Je savais bien que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais faire ensuite, mais je le fis tout de même. J'appelais Derek.

-Allô?

-Derek... c'est Bella...

-Bella? Mais où est-ce que tu es? On était sensé se voir avant-hier! Je me suis inquiété! Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable.

-Non... je suis... je suis à l'hôpital...

-À l'hôpital? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas exactement... Je venais de prendre une dose... j'ai sentis ma tête tourner et j'ai perdue connaissance... je crois que je suis tombé dans les escaliers... J'ai du me cogner la tête...

-Tu vas bien, maintenant?

-Non... tu pourrais venir m'en porté... j'en ai besoin... je t'en pris... je te payerai plus tard... tu peux me faire confiance.

-Bella... ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Je t'en pris, Derek...

Il soupira et accepta.

-Je serais là d'ici vingt minutes. Quelle est ta chambre?

-Je n'en sais rien... demande pour Isabella Swan... tu diras que tu es mon frère... ils te laisseront passer.

-Bien... à tantôt.

-Fais vite!

Je raccrochais. Je savais que cela ne serait pas bon pour le fœtus, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher... J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'oublier pour un moment... Comme prévue, Derek arriva vingt minutes plus tard et je l'attendais impatiemment. Je pris quelques lignes et le remerciais. Bientôt, je me sentais légère et libérée.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. J'étais resté éveillé toute la nuit, je ne pensais pas à grand chose, je savourais le moment, c'est tout. Une main se posa contre mon ventre et un corps se colla au mien.

-Salut, Bella qui ne dort toujours pas, dit Jake d'une voix douce.

-Salut, Jake... Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demandais-je en me levant et sautillant dans la pièce.

J'allais ensuite le serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit! J'avais hâte que tu arrives! Au fait, il est quelle heure? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes... Bien sûr, je n'ai pas une heure précise pour les toilettes. C'est deux questions différentes. En fait, c'est une question et une affirmation. Alors, tu me la donnes, cette heure que j'aille aux toilettes? Je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps!

-Bella... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes... vite, l'heure... c'est urgent, dis-je en serrant les jambes.

-10 heures, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouf... d'accord, dans ce cas, je peux y aller... tu imagines s'il avait été 11 heures! Oh mon Dieu... qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait? Il aurait fallu que j'attende longtemps!

-Oui... cela aurait été dramatique, dit-il suspicieux.

Je décidais de filer aux toilettes, et vite. Quand je sortis, Jake me prit par la taille et me plaqua contre le mur. Il me toucha le front et ensuite le cou. Il m'embrassa... profondément, mon ventre eut le temps de faire un bond, puis, il se recula.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Bella! Merde! Mais où est-ce que tu t'en es procuré? Ils ne sont pas sensé en avoir dans les hôpitaux!

-Mais de quoi tu parles? M'énervais-je.

-De la drogue, Bella. La drogue! Tu t'en es procuré et je veux savoir comment? Maintenant!

-Non, mais tu délire? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Bella, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Tu sais quoi? Je vais le trouver tout seul!

Il se dirigea vers la porte, j'essayais de le retenir, mais rien à faire. Il était vraiment en colère...

-Oh, oh...

POV Jacob

Mais comment elle avait pu continuer de mettre sa vie en danger comme ça? Dans un sens, je comprenais ce qui lui avait pris, mais d'un autre : Elle s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital! Le crétin qui lui avait vendu ça allait le payer très cher!

Je me dirigeais donc vers la réception.

-Bonjour, je pourrais avoir un renseignement?

-Tout dépend de la sorte de renseignements que vous souhaitez avoir...

-Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui serait passé dans la chambre d'Isabella Swan hier soir... après les heures de visites... vous rappelez-vous?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, oui... je me rappelle... c'était son frère.

-Son frère... Jasper?

-Euh... non... il s'appelait Derek, il me semble...

Derek... Cet imbécile avait donné de la drogue à ma Bella! Bella qui venait juste de faire une putain d'overdose! Je savais déjà qu'il était stupide, mais à ce point, ça dépassait les limites!

Je retournais dans la chambre de Bella, colérique.

-DEREK? Tu as eu des produits grâce à Derek? Vraiment, Bella, tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'entourer des personnes les plus nuisibles pour ta santé!

-Et tu en fais parti également! Laisse-moi, d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

-Bella? Demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre.

Il lança un regard indécis vers moi et se tourna vers Bella.

-Bella, tu as pris une décision?

-À propos de quoi? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-À propos de ce que nous avons parlé hier... tu sais?

-Non, Carlisle, vous pourriez essayer de parler moins décodé? Je ne comprends rien! Et il faut que je retourne aux toilettes! Il est quelle heure, maintenant?

Je regardais ma montre.

-10h 45, Bella.

-Ouff... toujours pas en retard! Je file!

Elle couru encore une fois dans les toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? Questionna Carlisle.

Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait si je lui disais qu'elle avait consommé de la drogue, encore. Comme c'était son médecin, je décidais de lui dire. Je soufflais.

-Elle... elle a repris de la drogue. Un type du nom de Derek est venu lui en donner hier, se faisant passer pour son frère.

-Elle a fait quoi?

-Elle a repris de la drogue...

-Mais elle devrait pourtant savoir que c'est mauvais dans sa condition...

-Quoi, demandais-je perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Carlisle, quelle condition?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, que nous entendîmes des bruits qui ressemblait au bruit quand quelqu'un vomissait. Cela venait de la toilette dans laquelle Bella était allée. J'ouvris brutalement la porte et vis Bella, agenouillé au dessus de la toilette, vomissant ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis au moins deux jours. Elle me regarda, me suppliant du regard, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je ramassais donc ses cheveux et les retins en arrière pendant qu'elle vomissait. Je déposais quelques baisers sur le haut de sa tête. Quand elle eut finis, elle tira la chasse d'eau et se dirigea, sans un mot, vers le robinet. Carlisle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, déclarais-je.

Elle me remercia d'un coup de tête et je sortis de la pièce, la laissant aux soins de Carlisle.

POV Bella

Ma tête tournait toujours. Je ressentais un vertige intense. Un marteau frappait continuellement dans ma tête et ça n'aida pas quand Carlisle se mit à parler.

-Bella... pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour la santé du fœtus.

-Fœtus? Enfin, Carlisle, mais de quoi vous parler?

-Je parle de l'enfant que tu portes dans ton ventre! Bella, nous en avons parlé pas plus tard qu'hier! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un imbécile. Voilà ce qui arrive! Et maintenant, j'apprends que j'ai un enfant qui grandit en moi et je ne sais même pas qui est le père!

Le fracas d'une bouteille s'écrasant sur le sol me fit regarder derrière moi. Jake s'y tenait, la bouteille qu'il m'avait prise gisait par terre. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Carlisle soupira et sortit, nous laissant Jake et moi. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

-Bella... c'est vrai?

J'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, j'hochais donc la tête. J'entendis des pas et relevais brutalement la tête, pensant qu'il allait partir, m'abandonner. Les larmes avaient eu le temps de me monter aux yeux. Cependant, quand je levais la tête pour le voir, il était devant moi. Il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était glissé sur mon visage et me prit le menton.

-Bella... Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne te laisserais tomber... que ce soit parce que tu te drogue, parce que tu joues les stripteaseuses, ou parce que tu es enceinte, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

-Je voudrai toujours de toi, Jake... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses...

-Je ne te laisserais pas... et tu sais ce qu'on va faire, là, tout de suite?

-On va manger un pot de crème glacé? Tentais-je.

-Si tu veux, rigola-t-il. Mais ce qu'on va faire pour commencer, c'est aller voir un gynécologue. Pour voir si l'enfant que tu portes va bien.

Je baissais la tête, mais Jake me la releva d'une pression sur le menton et me sourit.

-Ça va bien se passer, affirma-t-il. Je te le promets.

-Je te crois... mais... comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas qui est le père... C'est peut-être Edward, ou toi... ou... Derek, ajoutais-je dans un murmure dont j'espérai que Jake n'entende pas.

-Qu'est-ce que Derek à avoir là-dedans.

Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce. Je regardais partout sauf dans ses yeux.

-Oh non... Bella... tu lui as vendu ton corps en échange...?

Je ne fis encore qu'hocher la tête, honteuse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jacob... s'il-te-plait, aide-moi, pleurais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça un moment. Ensuite, quand j'arrêtais enfin de pleurer, Jake me donna quelques vêtements pour que je puisse sortir sans avoir honte de me promener en vêtements d'hôpital. Il me dit ensuite de le suivre pour aller prendre un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue. Il me guida à travers toutes sortes d'ailes de l'hôpital et finalement, nous débouchâmes dans une aile que je connaissais déjà. Il me guida vers la personne en charge de prendre les rendez-vous et resta à mes côtés. Il ne semblait pas plus heureux que moi à l'idée que j'ai un enfant. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, ou si c'était parce que, au contraire, il voulait que l'enfant soit de lui, ou encore si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas en avoir avec moi (si, par hasard, cet enfant s'avérait être le sien). Cette dernière pensée apporta un nuage gris sur ma tête. Je décidais cependant de ne pas lui demander et me tournais vers la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir quand je pourrais prendre un rendez-vous pour, disons... dans neuf mois!

-Bella, fit Jake, réprobateur.

-D'accord, d'accord... le plus tôt possible dans ce cas.

-Vous êtes Isabella Swan?

-Euh... oui.

-Dans ce cas, le Dr. Cullen m'a demandé de vous programmer n'importe quand. Vous pouvez passez maintenant si vous voulez.

Je lançais un regard incertain à Jake, qui m'encouragea d'un sourire.

-D'accord... ça sera aujourd'hui dans ce cas...

-Vous avez un dossier ici?

-Oui.

-Bien, allez vous asseoir, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher dans un instant, sourit-elle.

J'hochais la tête et soupirant un grand coup pour me donner du courage. Jake me prit la main et nous allâmes nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Jake, retenant mes larmes. Moi. Enceinte. Moi. Consommant de la drogue. L'enfant. En danger. À cause de moi.

-Isabella Swan, appela une infirmière en sortant la tête de son bureau.

Je me levais, mais Jake resta assit.

-Tu ne viens pas? Demandais-je confuse.

-Ça dépend... tu veux que je vienne?

-Bien sûr!

Il sourit, se leva et me prit la main. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et l'infirmière passa des tests mineurs et replaça des instruments, avant de me dire que le docteur allait arriver bientôt. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Je m'assis finalement dans la chaise faite pour la patiente et Jake prit place dans la chaise à côté de moi, me tenant la main.

-Ça va bien se passer, Bella... je te le promets. Je t'aime, finit-il en embrassant ma main.

-Je sais... je t'aime aussi.

Le gynécologue (oui, oui, un homme) entra et nous salua. Il fut surpris de voir Jake avec moi. J'étais toujours seule, habituellement.

-Alors, Bella... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en lisant sur sa feuille.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il allait le lire sur mon dossier. D'ailleurs, il leva les yeux vers moi surpris.

-Sans commentaires, dis-je avant qu'il parle.

Il hocha la tête, l'air un peu peiné.

-Bien, alors, je vais commencer par quelques questions. Est-ce que tu sais si, dans ta famille, il y a une maladie potentiellement dangereuse pour le fœtus?

-Non, aucune.

-Bien. À quand remonte tes dernières règles?

J'essayais de me rappeler, mais n'étais pas sûre.

-Je ne sais pas exactement... longtemps... ?

-Et tu ne t'es pas posé de questions?

-Non, en fait, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte... j'avais la tête ailleurs...

Il hocha la tête et nota tout ce que je disais sur une feuille.

-Est-ce que les nausées ont commencé déjà?

-Oui... ce matin.

-Maux de tête?

-Parfois.

Cet interrogatoire interminable continua un moment avant qu'il en arrive à la dernière.

-tu consommé une substance dangereuse pour le fœtus? Alcool? Drogue? N'importe quoi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais serré la main de Jake plus fort. Je ne m'en rendis compte seulement quand il se mit à gigoter dans sa chaise. Je desserrais un peu ma prise.

-Eh bien, Bella?

-Oui... j'ai pris les deux, probablement... je ne me rappelle plus très bien.

-Quand était la dernière fois que tu as pris de la drogue?

-Hier, dis-je après un moment d'hésitation.

Il me lança un regard que je pourrais qualifier de... déçu? Réprobateur? Inquiet? Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

-Bien... Alors, voyons voir cela. Relève ton chandail.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et le releva jusqu'au niveau de ma poitrine. Il amena sa chaise du côté opposé à Jake et dispersa un gel froid sur mon ventre. Il prit une sonde qu'il promena sur mon ventre, gardant ses yeux sur l'écran. Je regardais le plafond, ne voulant rien voir, ayant peur que le fœtus ne soit pas en bonne santé. Jake tenait ma main et quand le docteur parla, il la serra plus fort.

-Eh bien, Bella, je dirais que le fœtus est âgé de quatre à six semaines, il est trop petit pour savoir exactement, mais il me semble en bonne santé.

Je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était en santé, ou pas. Parce que je ne savais pas qui était le père et que j'avais une peur atroce à l'idée d'en parler à Derek ou encore à Edward. Si Jake n'était pas le père, je ne savais pas comment je devrais annoncer ça à Edward.

Le docteur commença à remballer son matériel, je décidais donc de poser une question.

-Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut faire un test de paternité avant que l'enfant naisse?

_S'il nait... _

-Oui, ce serait possible, je vais avoir besoin du sang du père potentiel, mais c'est faisable.

-Merci, Docteur, fis-je soulagée.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver la force de m'occuper d'un enfant. Surtout à mon âge. J'avais peut-être 18 ans, mais je n'avais pas encore gagné assez de maturité. Il y a à peine un an, je couchais avec tous les garçons que je croisais. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à boire et à me droguer... Quel genre de mère je pourrais faire... et monoparentale, en plus!

_Quel homme voudrait d'une femme droguée et enceinte comme petite amie? _

-Je veux de toi, Bella! Demanda Jake, abasourdit et en colère.

-Bien... alors, j'espère que tu as beaucoup de patience, soupirais-je.

* * *

**TADAM! Et voilà! C'est tout... POUR CE CHAPITRE! ****Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous avez eu droit à un peu de Edward... moi aussi, ****il me manque et je crois avoir trouvé une bonn façon avec laquelle Bella ****pourrait se venger...**

Ensuite, j'ai un ''travail'' scolaire à faire et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'interviewer quelques personnes. Alors voilà un mini questionnaire dont vous pouvez m'envoyer vos réponse en message personnel ou en commentaire, comme vous voulez, ce sera grandement apprécié. Alors, voilà:

1. Votre prénom et votre âge (pas obligatoire)

2. Comment avez vous découvert ma fiction?

3. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus dans ma fiction? (toutes réponses acceptées ;) )

de fiction/livre lisez vous, environ, par mois? (Si c'est une fiction, compter la fiction, pas le chapitre).

sont les émotions que vous avez le plus ressentis et lisant ma fiction (ou le dernier chapitre seulement).

Voilà, c'est tout, merci à ceux qui participeront, je donnerai bien un teaser en échange, mais je n'ai toujours pas commencer le prochain chapitre ... j'ai juste ma gratitude à vous donner :) Merci!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I'M BACK! With my ''English mode'' So... le chapitre a été long avant d'arriver (as always) mais maintenant, j'ai un nouveau chapitre et pour une des rares fois... l'image est liée au chapitre (AHHHHH OMG, c'est Edward et Bella! :O) Eh bien oui... mais pour en apprendre plus, il faudra lire... ^^

Ensuite... quelques erreurs peuvent s'être glissées par-ci, par-là`puisqu'en corrigeant, je réécris des bouts (parfois longs) et je ne relie pas et donc, c'est des choses qui arrivent! Voilà! Enjoy this new chapter ;)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Déclaration interrompue

Assise dans mon lit d'hôpital, Charlie à un côté du lit, Jasper de l'autre et Jake debout devant moi, nous attendions tous Carlisle qui allait m'annoncer que je pouvais partir. J'avais reçu les résultats des tests. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Il n'y avait aucun doute, maintenant. Quand Carlisle me donna enfin l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi, je courus pratiquement à la voiture. Charlie conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'est de me serrer dans ses bras et verser une larme. Il connaissait cette situation, enfin, presque. Il avait mis Renée enceinte quand ils étaient toujours au lycée, il ne pouvait donc pas m'en vouloir, cependant, il était déçu... il ne voulait pas que je reproduise ses erreurs... et aussi, il avait peur pour moi.

Dans la voiture, en chemin vers la maison (ma maison, pas celle de Jake), je repensai à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Je pensai à la possibilité qu'Edward soit le père du bébé, ce que je ferais, ce qu'il ferait, comment il réagirait. Décidera-t-il de m'aider ou, au contraire, de me rejeter? Je pensai ensuite à la possibilité que Jake soit le père. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Si Jake s'avérait être le père, je savais que tous mes doutes pourraient s'envoler, puisque je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, ainsi que pour le bébé. Il avait déjà passé le test de paternité, toutefois, je n'allais pas recevoir les résultats avant au moins deux semaines. J'exclus immédiatement la possibilité que Derek soit le père puisque Carlisle avait annoncé que le fœtus était âgé d'environ de quatre à six semaines...

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, j'entendis Emmett Jr japper à l'intérieur de la maison. Jake avait dû le ramener, se disant que j'allais passer plus de temps à la maison, maintenant. Charlie sortit de la voiture et il vint m'ouvrir la porte. Jasper fut également à mes côtés en un rien de temps, m'attrapa la main et nous marchâmes ensemble vers la maison.

-Allons, allons! Elle a fait une overdose, elle n'est pas infirme! S'écria une voix sortant de la maison.

Je relevai la tête si vite que je ressentis un étourdissement. Emmett se tenait dans l'entrée, Emmett Jr dans les bras. Je relâchai Charlie et Jasper et Emmett eut tout juste le temps de déposer mon chien que je courus pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Salut, ma belle, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Une larme de joie que j'essuyai rapidement coula sur ma joue. Je le serrai fort contre moi, respirant son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Demanda-t-il en me relâchant.

-Trop de choses... mais je crois qu'on t'a déjà mis au courant.

Il fit un sourire triste.

-En effet. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? À ce que je peux voir, tu avais besoin de moi...

-J'en sais rien... je me suis dis que tu serais... déçu... de comment j'agis... ou encore de ce que j'ai fais.

-Bella. Je n'ai jamais été déçu de toi, Bella. Jamais.

Je baissai la tête, fermai les yeux et respirai un bon coup.

-Je suis enceinte, me répétai-je, incrédule, pour la dixième fois, aujourd'hui. Et je ne sais pas qui est le père... je ne sais pas qui je veux que le fœtus ait comme père.

-Attends, quoi? Tu es enceinte? S'écria soudainement Emmett.

-Euh... oui... je croyais que tu savais tout.

-Eh bien on dirait que non! Tu es enceinte? Mais Bella, comment? Je croyais que la dernière chose que tu voulais était des enfants.

-C'est vrai. C'est toujours le cas. Je veux dire, je suis au lycée! Et je ne suis pas responsable. Du tout. Et je ne veux pas le tuer. Et je suis coincée, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Bon, allez, viens, on va aller ailleurs, murmura-t-il, voyant que je pétais un plomb.

J'acquiesçais et il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il fit monter Emmett Jr sur le banc arrière et il démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta. Je reconnu immédiatement les lieux. C'était au terrain de soccer abandonné. Notre terrain de soccer. Emmett laissa le chien se balader autour du terrain. Il me prit ensuite la main et me guida jusqu'au milieu du terrain, où nous nous étendîmes, regardant le ciel déjà gris devenir de plus en plus noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes couchés sur l'herbe, tous les trois, Emmett Jr nous ayant rejoint, allongé entre Emmett et moi, mais à un moment, je posai ma main sur mon ventre et fermai les yeux quand je sentis un léger rebondit à cet endroit.

-J'arrive à le sentir, annonçais-je. Il est vraiment là. Et il ne partira pas.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Emmett tourner la tête et sa main rejoint la mienne sur mon ventre, sentant lui aussi ce même rebondit.

-Ca va aller, Bella. Je te le promets. Je resterai avec toi. Je... Je ne retournerai pas à l'université.

-Quoi? Mais non! Tu dois y retourner, Emmett. Il est hors de question que tu gâches ta vie pour moi! De plus, ce n'est qu'une grossesse, pas vrai? Pourquoi tu ferais une chose aussi stupide?

-Parce que ma petite sœur à besoin de moi...

Je me relevais en position assise et Emmett Jr vint se blottir dans l'espace que laissaient mes jambes quand je les croisais en Indien.

-Non. Emmett, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je te l'interdis. Autant je vais avoir besoin de toi ici, autant j'ai besoin que tu sois à l'université. Ne. Fais. Pas. Ça.

Le tonnerre retentit à ce moment, nous faisant sursauter. Emmett Jr se blottis un peu plus contre mes jambes et je caressai sa tête qui avait maintenant doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois. Emmett, lui, resta silencieux un long moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

-D'accord, débuta Emmett. Je vais retourner à l'université... mais je vais tout de même rester ici pour quelques jours, et si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoique ce soit ici, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de revenir et de rester ici, avec toi, pour surmonter peu importe quel problème qui soit.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais, Bella. Ce sont mes derniers mots.

Je soupirai, mais décidai tout de même de ne rien ajouter. Emmett pouvait être une tête de mule quand il le voulait, et dans ces cas-là, rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Un autre long silence s'installa entre nous et Emmett fini par le briser.

-Alors... quand est-ce que tu vas en parler à Edward?

Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule.

-Mais pourquoi diable irai-je en parler à Edward?

-Eh bien, tout simplement parce que c'est peut-être le père de l'enfant que tu portes dans ton ventre! Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite au moins de savoir?

-Non, non, je ne crois pas! De toute façon, s'il avait vraiment voulu des enfants avec moi, il ne m'aurait pas trompé avec Tanya! Tu ne crois pas?

-Non, non, Bella, je ne crois pas, reprit-il plus calmement. Je suis désolé, Bella, mais... et même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, Edward à couché avec Tanya pour t'éviter une grande humiliation au lycée.

-Mais tu ne crois pas que je n'en ai rien à faire, moi, de ma réputation? La seule réputation que j'ai et que j'aurai toujours est et sera à jamais celle d'une pute enceinte de 17 ans! Et si tu veux savoir, toute réputation décente que j'ai pu avoir c'est envolé la _nuit_ où James m'a violé!

Emmett baissa la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'accepter le fait que ma virginité m'avait été prise par la force... et il aimait encore moins quand on le lui rappelait.

-Tu sais quoi, continuai-je doucement. Je n'y ai jamais cru... Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que je pourrais avoir un futur avec Edward... et sincèrement, je ne crois pas que je vais un jour arriver à y croire... J'ai voulu y croire! Oh, comme j'ai souhaité pouvoir y croire. Edward me surprenait toujours avec de nouvelles prouesses pour me faire plaisir... J'ai toujours voulu y croire, Emmett, mais je n'y arrive pas... Tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir, c'est de l'inquiétude envers mes sentiments, ainsi qu'envers la personne qui m'importe. Le seul sentiment que j'éprouve et qui s'approche le plus de l'amour selon moi, c'est pour ma famille. Pour toi, Emmett... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Emmett, je ne _peux pas_ te perdre.

Quand j'eu fini mon petit discours, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières. J'avais contenu ses émotions si longtemps en moi que j'allais bientôt exploser. Emmett ne bougea pas. Il resta à me fixer à travers ses paupières. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard sans le mien. Il prit mes joues entre ses mains et essuya les larmes s'échappant de plus en plus de mes paupières.

-Bella... Tu _dois_ aller parler à Edward.

J'hochai doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

C'est donc trempés que je me retrouvai, en compagnie d'un Emmett tout aussi trempé, sur le pas de sa porte, j'hésitai. Je ne pensai pas avoir le courage à Edward d'annoncer qu'il était peut-être le père de mon enfant... Je ne savais même pas si j'avais le courage de lui dire que j'étais enceinte! Emmett, sentant mon hésitation, prit ma main et sonna à ma place. Je voulu m'enfuir, mais son bras autour de ma taille m'empêcha de bouger. Je me résignai donc et attendis que la porte s'ouvre. Quand ce fût le cas, c'est Alice qui apparu derrière cette-dernière. Quand elle nous aperçu, elle cria et se jeta dans nos bras.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, ça fait si longtemps! Dis-moi comment tu vas? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis au moins une semaine! Et toi! Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Emmett. Rosalie sera tellement heureuse de te voir enfin. Tu n'as même pas idée de comment elle est depuis que tu es partie, elle se sent tellement seule, tout le temps, la pauvre!

-Bien, annonça Emmett, alors je monte la voir immédiatement. Bella?

J'hochai la tête, lui signalant que je savais quoi faire. Je me tournai vers Alice.

-Pardon, Alice, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps... est-ce qu'Edward est là?

Elle ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et acquiesça en pointant les escaliers. J'en conclus donc qu'il était dans sa chambre.

-Écoute, Alice, je suis vraiment désolé et je vais rattraper le temps perdu plus tard, mais c'est vraiment important, m'excusai-je une dernière fois avant de monter voir Edward.

De la musique légère me parvenait aux oreilles quand j'arrivai à sa porte. Je cognai et attendis la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Après avoir éteint sa musique, il vint m'ouvrir la porte. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant de reprendre contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella? Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

-Je... Je suis venue te parler de quelque chose... quelque chose d'important.

-Oh. Je t'écoute, fit-il.

Il ouvrit plus largement la porte, m'invitant à entrer, mais me faisant aussi prendre en compte son apparence. Il me semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. Il semblait également aussi plus tendu, mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir si c'était à cause de moi ou une toute autre chose. Il portait un jeans, mais son torse était nu et je pris un moment pour observer ses muscles se tendres et se détendre quand il m'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit d'un signe de la main et quand il s'y assit à son tour.

Une vague de désir m'envahie soudainement et je me retrouvai à me dandiner légèrement sur place, tentant par tous les moyens de faire taire cette sensation qui s'élevait dans mon bas-ventre. Je sentis mon regard devenir de plus en plus fiévreux quand je fixai son torse nu et quand il me rendit mon regard, je mordis ma lèvre, penchant ma tête sur le côté.

-Bella? Murmura-t-il rauquement.

Ce simple mot me sortit de ma transe et je me décidai. J'allai m'asseoir, à califourchon, sur ses genoux. Son regard se posa sur mes seins couverts du tissu encore mouillé qui collait à mon corps comme une seconde peau puis, il releva la tête afin de croiser une fois de plus mon regard. Le sien était interrogatif.

-Bella...? Essaya-t-il encore une fois.

Je posai deux doigts sur ses lèvres toujours aussi parfaites puis, me penchai de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je m'approchai un peu plus, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, puis, sa lèvre supérieure. Il grogna et ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches. Il me rendit mon baiser en capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il passa la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès dont je le privai un peu plus longtemps avant de finalement l'autoriser à promener sa langue contre la mienne.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et j'agrippai moi-même ses cheveux, sentant leur douceur entre mes doigts. Je brisai nos embrassades afin de nous laisser le temps de reprendre notre souffle et allai déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Je pouvais sentir son membre se durcir contre mon entrejambe de plus en plus humide et je créai une légère friction entre nos sexes. Il gémit et je grognai contre son cou. Il posa une main dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posa sans ménagement sur mes fesses qu'il serra fortement. Je laissai échapper un autre gémissement, contre ses lèvres cette fois, et il sembla revivre. Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il tira mes cheveux vers l'arrière et embrassa furieusement mon cou. Il mordilla et suça la peau sous mon oreille et cette fois, je me retiens de gémir, trouvant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup trop de contrôle.

Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et levai son visage pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ma langue alla bien vite rejoindre la sienne, nous entrainant dans une bataille pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus. Il me laissa finalement gagner et je sentis des papillons dans mon bas-ventre quand je sentis à nouveau sa langue contre la mienne. Il agrippa l'ourlet de mon chandail.

-Tu as grossis, Bella, constata-t-il en le passant par-dessus ma tête.

-Ne te plains pas ou je te laisse t'occuper de ton petit problème tout seul! Répliquai-je avec une expression choquée moqueuse.

-C'est peut-être un problème, mais il n'est pas petit, souffla-t-il en se collant à moi, me faisant par ce geste ressentir son _gros_ problème.

-Bien, alors allons le régler ensemble... J'espère que tu as lavé tes draps de cette garce parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, bébé, je les lavais chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de la maison! M'assura-t-il en léchant mon oreille du bout de la langue.

-Bien.

Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mon visage et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je le repoussai et le fit couché sur son lit. Je montai sur lui et rampai lentement le long de son corps. Il s'était relevé sur ses coudes et il me regardait avec désir, un désir pur et simple. La bosse dans son pantalon se montrait de plus en plus et je décidai de le taquiner un peu plus avant de le soulager. Je mordillai délicatement la bosse de son pantalon, à travers les tissus de celui-ci et de son boxer. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et grogna.

-Oh, Bella... Comme tu m'as manqué! Ah!

Je venais de mordre à travers les vêtements recouvrant son membre et ça lui avait apparemment fait beaucoup d'effets. Je commençai à défaire les boutons de son pantalon lentement, très lentement. Je mis mon propre désir et mon urgence de côté et pris tout mon temps avec lui. Tous les deux ayant déjà perdus nos chandails, je me relevai et m'attaquai à mon propre pantalon. Edward siffla quand il me vit à moitié nue, ce qui me surprit puisque je n'avais pourtant pas de sous-vêtement particulièrement sexy, et en plus, j'avais pris du poids. Il ne semblait toutefois pas s'attarder à mon ventre plus rebondit mais à ma poitrine toujours recouverts de mon soutien-gorge. Je revins vers lui, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma poitrine. Quand je rampais à nouveau sur lui, il ne la quittait pas des yeux et une fois à porté de main, il ne s'en empêcha pas et ses deux mains vinrent agripper mes seins.

-Oh, eux aussi ils m'ont manqué, souffla-t-il en se relevant un peu plus.

Il embrassa la courbe de chacun d'eux puis, mordilla le long de la bordure du tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il passe finalement une main derrière mon dos et détacha le vêtement. Il m'en débarrassa brusquement et continua son travail. Je me cambrai sous ce touché et essayai de le rapprocher encore plus de mon corps, si possible. Il ne se plaint pas, mais au contraire, y mit plus d'entrain qu'avant, léchant, suçant et mordillant chaque bout de peau qu'il pouvait recouvrir de ses lèvres. Ses mains se baladaient de haut en bas de mon dos, mes hanches et mes fesses jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez de cette interminable torture.

Je le repoussai afin qu'il se recouche sur le lit. Ses lèvres avaient virées légèrement plus rouges et sa respiration semblait de plus en plus éradique, tout comme la mienne. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres puis commençai à placer des baisers sur son torse, m'attardant sur ses petits bouts de chairs, puis, continuai ma descente vers l'endroit où il me voulait vraiment. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur ses genoux et entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon qui était déjà à moitié partit. Je descendis rapidement vers son membre durcit et donnai un coup de langue, suivit d'un autre, puis, je passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur et reculai ma bouche pour que mon souffle taquine son membre. Il commença à grogner de frustration, soulevant les hanches en une supplication silencieuse. Après un moment de ce manège, je le pris complètement en bouche, n'étant plus habituée à sa longueur et largeur, il me fallu un moment avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient et ajouter ensuite des coups de langue par-ci, par-là.

-Oh, comme tu m'as manqué, Bella, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il me regardait, désespéré de pouvoir relâcher toute cette tension qui s'était amassé dans son corps, mais surtout dans _cette_ partie de son corps. Je me relevai, me débarrassai rapidement de mon dernier vêtement et remontai sur lui, malheureusement, il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il me retourna habilement sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. En un temps record, il avait pris un de mes jambes et l'avait passée autour de sa taille, l'autre allant très vite rejoindre la première. Après un regard remplit de désir dans ma direction que je lui rendis, il entra en moi.

Le plaisir d'enfin l'avoir à nouveau en moi après tout ce temps était indescriptible! J'avais déjà l'impression d'exploser de bonheur, pourtant, ce n'était pas un orgasme. C'était comme si un poids venait de se lever de sur mes épaules et je n'avais pas envie qu'il finisse avec moi puisque j'avais la très nette impression que quand ce serait finit, cette impression d'un poids sur mes épaules reviendrait encore plus forte qu'avant.

Edward commença ses va-et-vient après un moment d'ajustement qui sembla une éternité. Il commença doucement, savourant chaque pénétration et j'en étais heureuse puisque je ne voulais pas que cette sensation de plénitude finisse. Heureusement ou malheureusement, ses pénétrations se firent de plus en plus puissantes et j'en étais rendu à haleter tellement le plaisir était présent et grandissant de plus en plus. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas assez, j'en voulais plus, et je ne me gênai pas pour en faire part à mon compagnon.

-Plus... s'il-te-plait... n'importe quoi... mais... plus, murmurai-je contre la peau de son cou que j'agrippai de toutes mes forces.

Il savait exactement quoi faire. Il me connaissait bien, mais connaissait mon corps encore mieux. Il mordilla mon cou, et passa sa main en effleurant mon sein, ce qui envoya ce qui semblait être une décharge électrique, mais ce n'était qu'un début. Sa bouche alla rejoindre sa main, prenant sa place sur mon sein, suçant et mordillant mon mamelon tendu. Sa main, celle qui ne supportait pas son poids, alla porter une de mes jambes pour la passer sur son épaule, ce qui lui offrait une poussé plus puissante et une plus grande profondeur. Malgré le plaisir que je pris de ce nouvel angle, j'avais encore besoin de plus et il le sentit.

-Je t'en... pris... quelque... chose, gémis-je une nouvelle fois, désespérée.

Il porta donc sa main où nous étions joints et titilla mon clitoris. Cette nouvelle sensation s'ajouta à toutes les autres qui tourbillonnaient dans mon corps et ma tête et je m'agrippai à sa tête de lit pour me joindre à ses coups de bassins. Quelques secondes de cette caresse plus tard et je criai son prénom dans un tumulte de sensations toutes plus puissantes les unes des autres. Le bruit de peau se frappant contre l'autre retentissait dans la pièce tandis que je rencontrai ses hanches pour approfondir mon orgasme, mais aussi pour déclencher le sien. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la peau de son dos tandis que mon orgasme me submergeait par vagues. Le sien arriva au moment où mes lèvres trouvèrent la peau de son cou et mordillait. Il se déversa en moi en grognant mon prénom, ce qui fit frissonner mon corps de plaisir.

Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de moi, j'essayai de me convaincre que la sensation de vide que je ressentis à cet instant n'était pas dû au fait qu'il venait de sortir de moi, mais plutôt à cause du froid qui emplit mon être quand il s'éloigna, amenant toute la chaleur avec lui. Après des minutes et des minutes de pensées noires, je décidai finalement de lui dire pourquoi j'étais venue en premier lieu. Je m'éclairci la gorge et il se tourna vers moi.

-Crois-le ou non, ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venue, en premier lieu...

-...

Il ne dit rien, il attendait que je lui dise. Il attendait avec cette nouvelle lumière dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir s'éteindre à nouveau, et tout ça à cause de moi. Soupirant, je remis rapidement mes sous-vêtements et commençai à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Edward se leva à son tour, enfilant tout simplement son boxeur, et vint s'asseoir devant moi, attendant que je parle.

-Je... D'abord, je veux que tu saches que tu m'as blessée, quand tu as couché avec Tanya... et que c'était très stupide de ta part de coucher avec elle à cause de cette stupide menace qu'elle t'a fait.

-Ce n'était que pour te-

-Me protéger, je sais, mais, Edward, je sais prendre soin de moi... mais là n'est pas la question. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne voulais pas cette situation dans laquelle je me trouve en ce moment et que je ne t'obligerai à rien du tout. Jake est là et il pourra prendre soin de moi...

-Bella, tu me fais peur... Tu n'as pas une maladie incurable ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Non, rigolai-je, non, pas du tout. Non, je suis... Je suis... enceinte...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce merveilleux chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous as plu et pour répondre à certaines question qui je suis sûre vont venir, non, ce n'est pas la façon de Bella de pardonner à Edward, elle ne lui a toujours pas pardonné et on devrait (peut-être) le remarquer dans le prochain chapitre...  
Alors, à bientôt, Bisouxxx, Amé ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Un nouveau chapitre est maintenant en ligne, alors allez vite (mais pas trop, il faut l'apprécier) le savourez! ****Et allez lire la note de fin, il faut voter! ;):) ****

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau tournant

Edward me regarda longuement sans aucune expression. Dans ma couardise pour ne pas voir sa réaction, je fis la seule chose sensée à laquelle je pouvais penser en ce moment : Je m'enfuis. Enfin, je pris le reste de mes vêtements, les enfilai et m'enfuis. Edward ne fit aucun mouvement pour m'en empêcher. Soit il était trop choqué pour bouger, soit il s'en foutait éperdument. Je ne savais pas quelle option me plaisait le plus...

Je sortis de sa maison et couru dehors. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais besoin de quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas me souvenir. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas encore... Quelque chose que je n'arrivai toujours pas à nommer.

En descendant les escaliers, j'avais du faire beaucoup de bruit sans m'en rendre compte puisqu'Alice sortit sur le perron, cherchant qui faisait tout ce grabuge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir dans les escaliers, près de moi.

-Tu veux en parler, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

J'allai pour secouer la tête par la négativité, mais je me retins. J'avais besoin de me confier, mais Alice, elle, n'avait pas besoin de mes problèmes; elle aussi devait en avoir. Je n'étais pas la seule adolescente enceinte et droguée du monde... pas vrai? Voyant mon hésitation, Alice continua.

-Allez, Bella. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire, continua-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, décidant que j'allai lui avouer mes problèmes. Je pris une grande respiration.

-Je suis enceinte... et je viens d'annoncer à Edward que c'était probable qu'il soit le père... mais qu'il se pouvait aussi qu'il ne le soit pas puisque j'ai également couché avec Jake et donc... il est aussi éligible pour le poste, essayais-je finalement de rigoler.

Toutefois, le souffle d'Alice se coupa et elle m'étreint dans une puissante embrassade.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire? Demanda-t-elle en me laissant respirer

-Je ne crois pas... malheureusement. Il n'y a rien à faire, mais merci tout de même...

-Je serai là pour toi, Bella... peu importe pourquoi et je suis sûre que Rosalie aussi.

-Merci, Alice, ça me touche vraiment... est-ce que tu crois qu'Emmett à terminé ses retrouvailles avec Rosalie?

-Hum, commença-t-elle en tendant l'oreille, je n'en suis pas sûre... Je dirais qu'ils en sont à moitié... mais si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas de chance

Je rigolai et hochai la tête.

-Hey, Alice, tu sais quoi? Je vais avoir besoin de meubles pour le bébé... et... des vêtements...

Son visage rayonna soudainement et je souris.

-Cependant, je ne connais pas encore le sexe du bébé... et donc... peut-être que dès que je vais le savoir, tu pourrais venir m'aider à lui choisir tout ce dont il ou elle aura besoin...

-Je serais très honorée de t'aider dans cette tâche très ardue qui t'attends dans environ deux mois, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents en me prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward dévalait les escaliers et sortit sur le perron, nous surprenant toutes les deux. Quand il nous aperçu, il s'arrêta net, regardant Alice, puis, son regard s'accrocha au mien. Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant.

-Je vais vous laisser... je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire, déclara Alice en se levant et elle retourna dans sa maison en me lançant un clin d'œil encourageant.

Quand elle disparu dans la maison, le regard d'Edward devint beaucoup trop intense à mon goût et je baissai la tête. Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur les marches. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment et quand il parla enfin, je remarquai que sa voix semblait rauque, remplie d'émotions.

-Est-ce que... c'est moi le père...?

-Je n'en sais rien, soufflai-je en le regardant. Je n'en sais rien...

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond, faisant des allers-retours devant moi.

-Dis-moi comment tu peux ne pas savoir qui est le père? Tu as couché avec combien de mecs après moi? Demanda-t-il avec une colère pas très bien contenue.

-Un... enfin, deux, mais... juste un autre pourrait être le père...

Il ferma les yeux, tentant probablement d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

-Les résultats du test de paternité devraient arrivés dans deux semaines...

-Qui est l'autre?

-Jake... le docteur dit que j'en suis à quatre à six semaines.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que tu as couché avec Jacob seulement deux semaines après notre rupture? Se mit-il de nouveau en colère.

Néanmoins, cette fois, je ne me laissai pas faire. Je me levai à mon tour et me posant à quelques centimètres de lui, je murmurai :

-Et toi tu as couché avec Tanya et nous n'avions pas encore rompu. Détrompes-toi, Edward. Le fait que j'ai couché avec toi aujourd'hui ne veut rien dire pour moi. Ce n'est qu'à cause des stupides hormones des stupides filles enceintes de 18 ans. De plus, je vais coucher avec la personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de coucher et toi, Edward, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Jamais! Tu sais quoi, je suis venu pour t'annoncer que tu allais peut-être être père, mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie que tu sois le père de cet enfant. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir cet enfant suivre les traces de son père.

-Oui, parce que les traces de sa mère sont bien meilleures, rétorqua-t-il.

Mon souffle se coupa et je me retournai avant qu'il voit mes yeux qui venaient de se remplir de larmes. Edward croyait que j'allais être une mauvaise mère? En même temps, même moi, je croyais que j'allais être une mauvaise mère, alors pourquoi pas lui? J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher le léger tremblement de mon corps, mais en vain. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir sur les marches, gardant la tête baissée.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire une mère médiocre? Demandai-je d'une petite voix étouffée par mes larmes réprimées.

Edward, voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvai ce passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Non, Bella, je ne crois pas que tu feras une mère médiocre, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant – si c'est le mien – me ressemble... enfin, psychologiquement, parce que physiquement...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais je me doutais de ce qu'il allait dire « ... je suis irrésistible!». Alors je ne fis que lever les yeux au ciel et lui jetai un regard désapprobateur.

-Bella, redevint-il sérieux, je...

-Non, le coupai-je alors. Je t'en pris, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que sont tes plans... du moins, pas avant que je sache si tu es le père ou non... D'ici là, finis-je en me levant, si je veux contrôler mes hormones, j'ai l'impression tu devras rester loin de moi...

Il baissa la tête, mais je vis l'ombre de son sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Edward... si cet enfant est le tien... tu ne seras pas obligé de t'en occuper... Ce n'est pas comme si on avait décidé d'en avoir un, de toute façon.

-Je-

Il fut interrompu par Emmett qui sortit de la maison, l'air radieux. Il observa la scène devant lui et me lança un sourire triste.

-Tu lui as dis.

Ce n'était pas une question. À voir mon expression et celle d'Edward, il avait du deviner que je lui avais dit. Il s'avança vers moi, lança un regard menaçant à Edward, et me ramena vers la voiture. J'embarquai sans un mot, sans un regard vers Edward puis, Emmett démarra, nous ramenant à la maison. Dans la voiture, après avoir réfléchi à tout et à rien, j'exprimai ma pensée.

-J'ai peur, Emmett...

Il se tourna vers moi quelques instants, puis, se retourna vers la route avant de me demander de quoi j'avais peur.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte contre... enfin, avec la drogue et tout... j'ai peur à quand je vais en avoir besoin... j'ai peur de faire du mal à cet enfant... J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte, Emmett et je panique quand je pense à tout ça. Je te garantis que si l'enfant n'as pas un problème quand il va venir au monde à cause de la drogue, ce sera parce que je suis beaucoup trop stressée et tendue tout le temps. Ça ne peut pas être bon pour le bébé, ça!

Il posa une main rassurante sur ma cuisse, m'arrêtant dans mon discours, parce qu'il savait que je pouvais continuer comme ça pendant tout le trajet et bien plus, encore.

-Je peux comprendre tes incertitudes, Bella, sincèrement. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu es forte, que tu seras assez forte pour passer à travers toutes tes crises hormonales, pour passer à travers les envies de drogue que tu auras. Tu seras assez forte pour mettre cet enfant au monde sans que quelque chose n'interfère dans sa santé.

Il serra une dernière fois ma cuisse avant de remettre sa main sur le volant. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait donné la force dont j'avais besoin... mais pour combien de temps?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été au club, et malgré ma condition et le fait que Jake et mes frères m'avaient conseillé de ne pas y aller, justement à cause de ma condition, je ne les avais pas écoutés. J'avais pris ma voiture et m'étais rendue jusqu'au club. Quand j'entrai, Lauren me repéra immédiatement. Son visage s'illumina et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué! Je croyais bien que j'allais devoir donner plus d'heures à Jessica... et sincèrement, elle commence à me gonfler. Elle demande toujours que j'augmente sa paye et elle demande des heures de plus sur la scène, malheureusement, elle n'est pas la meilleure, cependant, il faut plaire aux clients et certains aiment bien sa... naïveté, dirons nous.

Traduction : Certains clients aiment les connes qui croient _et font_ tout ce qu'on leur dit.

-Bien, souris-je, alors, quand est-ce que je commence? Enfin, recommence?

-Eh bien... je crois avoir une place... maintenant! Allez, sur scène, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends!

-D'accord, rigolai-je. Costume?

-Pas ce soir! Tu as des sous-vêtements sexys?

Je lui souris et levai mon chandail devant le club pour lui montrer la dentelle transparente noire que je portai. Quelques clients qui étaient retournés s'exclamèrent bruyamment face au spectacle et Lauren sourit à son tour.

-Bien. Alors, en scène. Donnes-moi ton sac, je vais le mettre derrière le bar.

Je lui tendis mon sac à main et me dirigeai vers la scène. Les vêtements que je portai ce soir n'étaient pas très révélateurs, mais comme certains clients étaient des réguliers, ils savaient que je n'étais pas aussi innocente que le montraient mes vêtements actuels et donc, c'était ceux qui ressemblaient à des animaux en rut. Je leur offris un spectacle comme celui qu'ils attendaient tous. Balancement de hanche, ventre. Corps tournant, glissant sensuellement.

La sueur commençait à perler sur ma peau, la rendant luisante sous les feux des projecteurs. Me retrouvant finalement en sous-vêtements devant le public, je ressentis soudainement une sorte de nausée. Je m'agrippai au poteau à deux mains afin de me retenir et réussis à faire redescendre cette dégoûtante envie. Je dansai en enlevant rapidement mes sous-vêtements, comme la chanson touchait à sa fin et sortis de la scène.

J'enfilai un des peignoirs attendant dans les coulisses et couru dans les toilettes réservés aux employés. Je ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé et m'agenouillai devant le bol de toilette à l'instant où une vague nauséeuse me submergeait. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis, se refermer, mais j'étais bien trop occupée pour y faire attention.

-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es malade! S'écria Laurent.

Je m'essuyai la bouche et me tournai vers lui, les yeux fatigués, vacillant quand j'essayai de me lever. Il prit en compte mon apparence et grimaça, comprenant.

-Oh, dis-moi que tu es malade.

-Ça dépend... est-ce que tu considères les hormones d'une femme enceinte comme une maladie?

Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Combien de temps? Demanda-t-il.

-De quatre à six semaines, environ.

-Qui est le père, si je peux me permettre?

-Je n'en sais rien, éclatai-je en sanglots.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et j'allai m'y réfugier, pleurant un peu plus sur mon sort.

-Dis-moi, alors... est-ce que c'est sous l'effet de la drogue que tu agis comme ça depuis quelques temps?

-Si tu veux dire, danser sur les tables et me frotter contre les clients, même quand ce n'est pas à mon tour, alors oui... mais je fais mon possible pour arrêter... et Emmett est revenu en ville pour quelques jours afin de m'aider le plus possible, alors... je devrai m'en tirer...

-Bien... ensuite, pour le travail... je ne sais pas combien de temps tu pourras danser encore, pour plaire aux clients... de plus, le club n'est pas vraiment un endroit où tu devrais aller, considérant ton état, mais je n'ai pas envie de te renvoyer, du moins, pas tout de suite, comme ça, tu pourras tout de même toucher ta prime et travailler ici le plus longtemps possible. Le fait est que je ne crois pas qu'on peut t'assurer un congé de maternité, tu vois?

-Je vois très clairement. Et je comprends... enfin, les affaires, c'est les affaires...

-Mais tu es celle qui m'apporte le plus de bénéfices, grimaça-t-il.

-Hey, peut-être que tu pourrais entraîner Jessica à devenir une meilleure danseuse! Le taquinai-je.

-Ou peut-être que _tu_ pourrais entraîner Jessica à devenir une meilleure danseuse?

-Ou peut-être que tu pourrais la virer? Proposai-je avec espoir.

Il me regarda, désapprobateur, mais je sentais bien dans ses yeux qu'il retenait un sourire.

-Bella, j'ai une danseuse en arrêt et une autre qui va bientôt devoir arrêter parce qu'elle va avoir un bébé, sincèrement, je n'ai pas le temps de faire passer des auditions alors, elle reste.

Je roulai mes yeux et tournai la tête, exaspérée.

-Bon, écoute, selon moi, je pourrais encore faire au moins un mois avant que ça paraisse... du moins, c'est mon avis... Laurent, je vais avoir besoin de ce travail plus que jamais, maintenant que je vais également devoir subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes. Je n'ai pas envie de ruiner Charlie pour mes erreurs.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais à la minute où je remarque que tu as pris du poids, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi, et même si je t'adore... ce ne sera plus un travail pour toi, par la suite...

J'hochai la tête puis, la baissai. J'allai devoir me trouver un autre travail... j'allais devoir prendre soin de mon enfant... j'allai devoir faire une croix sur l'université, du moins, pour l'instant...

-Oh, c'est bon, ne soit pas aussi dépitée, tu pourras peut-être faire... la technique? S'exclama Laurent en voyant ma mine déconfite.

Je forçai un sourire.

-Non, c'est bon, Laurent, je comprends... de plus, tu ne peux pas risquer de perdre de la clientèle parce que tu engages une fille enceinte... Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de toi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de _moi_?

-Qu'on a tous les deux besoins d'argent? Essaya-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour, franchement, cette fois et j'allai le prendre dans mes bras.

-Merci, Laurent, j'ai aimé travailler pour toi, c'était plutôt amusant... Jessica va beaucoup aimer que je parte, elle croit que je lui vole tous ses clients... elle n'a pas encore compris que si personne ne vient la voir, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas bonne.

-Ne soit pas méchante, certaines personnes... l'apprécient...

Je levai un sourcil, septique, mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Au revoir, Laurent...

-Tu sais, tu peux quand même continuer deux ou trois semaines...

Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne devrais pas... je ne pourrais pas... travailler même en sachant que je vais bientôt devoir partir dépendant de la grosseur de mon ventre...

-Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il.

Je lui souris finalement et allai le prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Il me serra contre lui à son tour et avant que je parte, il me cria :

-Si jamais tu veux venir faire un tour, ce sera toujours gratuit pour toi, Bella...

Je poussai la porte du club sans regarder derrière moi. Quand je sortis, Emmett se tenait dehors, appuyé contre sa voiture, un sourire triste sur son visage. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglots.

-Je vais m'ennuyer, hoquetai-je.

-Je sais, Bella, c'est ta vie... mais je te promets qu'on va te trouver un travail bien meilleur que celui-ci.

-Mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire, continuai-je.

-Oh, aller, tu ne croyais tout de même pas faire ça toute ta vie, si? De toute façon, après 30 ans, ils te jettent... et peut-être même avant, qui sait.

-Laurent doit le savoir, lui! Et si on y retournait pour lui demander?

Je commençai à me retourner pour aller dans le club, mais il m'en empêcha et me retint contre lui. Nous restâmes quelques minutes de plus dans cette position mais il finit par ouvrir la porte et me laisser à l'intérieur. Il entra à son tour et finit par démarrer, une main posé sur ma cuisse. Je me retournai afin de voir le club le plus longtemps possible, puis, oubliant mon passé, oubliant certains problèmes, oubliant la seule chose qui me reliait toujours à mon ancienne vie, Emmett tourna le coin de la rue.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de complété! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Prochain chapitre : on découvre qui est le père! (Même si la plupart d'entre vous l'avez devinez, il faut dire que vous n'avez que 50% des chances de ne pas l'avoir...)

********Ensuite, j'aurais une... requête, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire. Voilà, je connais quelqu'un qui a inscrit son chien à un concours et j'aimerai bien l'aider à le gagner. Vous avez jusqu'au 17 novembre pour voter, je crois alors, on a encore la chance de le faire gagner! Vous pouver voter avec tous vos cellulaires, ipod, portables, etc. et vous pouvez voter une fois par jour, alors, je vous en serais très reconnaissante! Voilà le lien : (enlever les espaces) http:/ www. castingfido. ca/dogs/13431 (Il est trop mignon!) MERCI À TOUS! ********ET ALLER PARTAGER!

Bisouxxx à tous et à bientôt, Amé!


	17. Pause, comme vous l'avez remarqué

Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette fiction est en pause depuis au moins un an, mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner.

En ce moment même, je suis entrain de réécrire le premier tôme afin de le perfectionner comme je l'aurais voulu la première fois. Donc, je prend moins de temps pour écrire la suite des chapitres. Je compte également finir ma fiction avant de recommencer à la publier, de cette façon, vous n'aurez pas à attendre encore plus longtemps avant d'avoir la suite.

Je continu à écrire et je promet de finir cette fiction un jour! Après tout, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête et j'ai bien hâte de voir vos réactions face à ces idées.

Je peux vous dire que, pour la suite, Bella aura son enfant, fille ou garçon? James reviendra dans le portrait. Et un personnage mourra! Oui, oui, vous allez me détester pour cela, mais que serait la vie sans un peu (beaucoup) de drame?

Bisouxxx à tous, Amé!


End file.
